Can't Let You Go
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: It's been three years since Stella's returned to Arizona. What happens when she returns and she has to face him? Will feelings arise again or are they truly meant to be separated forever? Stella/Charlie, Wen/Olivia/Ray, Mo/? Rated T! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She wasn't the kind to give something up. She would never let go of something so precious, so special to her life. He was at the palm of her hand but she let him slip away. She let him go. She didn't know what possessed her to do so; she wishes she did so she could kill it!

"You have to forget about me!" she said wiping away her tears furiously as the rain poured down like a waterfall, soaking her whole body. She couldn't loose her best friend, she wouldn't! Even if it meant loosing him.

"B-but why?" he looked so dejected so pained; she didn't know if she could go through with this. He has loved her for about two years now, he couldn't just forget about her! His heart clenched tightly as he looked into her brown orbs, his face holding a mixture of pain and confusion.

He has told her many times that he loves her, each time getting rejected, but to him it didn't matter as long as he told her what he felt hoping that one day she would return his affections. So how could she just come to him and say this?

"Because you can't be in love with me. You should be with Mo, you should love her not me." she breathed out the words after another heavy thunder was heard. She knew she would regret this, but for right now all she cared about was making her best friend happy again.

Mo had been so depressed and angry at her because he loved Stella and not her. Mo wouldn't speak to Stella and when she did she seemed so 'out of it' so heartbroken. Stella knew her best friend had a thing for Charlie after Scott had moved away. It took Mo awhile to get over the break up but when she did she was head over heels in love with Charlie.

Stella was in a terrible position, knowing that her best friend was in love with him while he loved Stella. She felt like she was in some sort of love triangle and she couldn't take it anymore! Once her best friend found out that Charlie was not in love with her how he used to more than two years ago she was furious!

She had accused her best friend of being a 'man-stealer' and asking her how she could do such a thing. Stella was constantly telling Mo that she didn't see him as more than a friend but Stella knew she wasn't only deceiving her best friend but herself.

That is why she was leaving, leaving this place to attend to a college away from Arizona. Away from her friends, her family. If she stayed here she knew Charlie would never get over her. She was leaving after today.

"But Stella I told you that I love you, not her." He said feeling his heart grow numb. He grasped her hand, eyes begging, searching for hers.

"But she loves you! And s-she belongs with you, I-I don't! You have to understand!" she didn't want to do this, her heart begged her not to, but if her friendship with Mo was going to survive she knew she had to. She looked up into his eyes and what she saw made her want to just break down, but she was strong enough to hold it in atleast until she was out of his sight.

She had to tell him to let go of her because she knew that Mo was better for him then she would ever be anyways. She had to do this even if it killed her.

"No Stella, you have to understand that I'm not letting you go! I told you multiple times and I'll tell you again I love _you_!" he practically shouted desperately over the pouring rain that felt as if it was getting heavier and windier by each passing minute they stayed in this pained state.

He tightens his hold on her hand, his eyes glowing with such passion he himself didn't know he consumed.

She closed her eyes shut, breathing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she bit her on her lip so hard that she could almost taste her own blood. She wished it didn't have to be so damn hard. Why did she have to fall for him? WHY? This would've been so much easier!

She finally opened her eyes slowly meeting his strong gaze and felt herself grow weak. She couldn't do this! She wished she could just run away with him, and forget about everything and let it be only him and her in their own world.

But this wasn't any fairytale, oh how she desperately wished it was! But this was reality and most things in life weren't so easy that you could just run away from it. You can't escape from reality!

"I know! I know you love me! And I-I l-love you too!" she shouted back with just as much passion as she finally released fresh tears, staining her porcelain skin freely.

His face instantly changed to a confused one but his eyes still shining with passion. "Then w-why?" he whispers. The rain was too strong so she was unable to hear him but she read his lips. She knew he was confused and more heartbroken then ever, his face gave it away.

"Because, because! Charlie, I-I," she sighed, shutting her eyelids tightly for a moment taking another deep breath before continuing. "You'll understand." Was what she could let out. Her tongue not letting her say anything more. She looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes with regret filling her own.

This might be the last time she would get a chance like this a moment with him so close to her where she could feel his breath tickled her cheek despite the heavy rain hitting them.

With that thought in mind she stood up on the tips of her toes and planted a soft, delicate kiss on his warm lips. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms tightly around her back bringing her close to his body, kissing her back. He knew that this was probably the only chance he was going to get.

She didn't plan on this to happen, she wanted to tell him this and leave but something brought her to this state. She knew she couldn't last any longer in this embrace so she slowly pushed him away from her breathing heavily.

They both stared at each other in silence. Neither wanting to ruined the moment so soon but she knew she had to go. "I promise you'll understand. I love you." She pressed her lips onto his for probably the last time ever and walked away.

Walked away from her life here in Arizona, walking away from what she was secretly sure was the love of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I would love to read you're thoughts on my new unfolding story! This idea hit me like a ton of bricks about two days ago while I was washing the dishes and I was like 'oh what the heck it might be a good idea!' but it didn't exactly turn out as good as I had wished it would've but its only the start.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years later we find a young, free spirited woman who seemed in a rush to be somewhere. She passed and pushed by many different people mumbling "Excuse me!" or "Move!" she was dressed in grey sweat pants and an off the shoulder black tee-shirt.

She sprinted across the crowded street of Manhattan, glancing at her watch her eyes popped open _8:55_ it read in blue digital numbers. She was going to be late! She sped up her pace, feeling the humid wind press against her face.

She came to halt as she saw a big 10 story building, she quickly pushed through the doors of the building as she swiftly made her way to the elevator, and every now and then she would glance at her watch and mumble incoherent things to herself.

She pressed the 'up' button on the elevator repeatedly when I wouldn't open. She tapped her foot impatiently and what seemed like forever the elevator finally felt like opening up. Yes! Out stepped about twenty people pushing her down to the ground she made an "Oomph!" sound as she landed on her butt.

How the hell do twenty people fit in one damn elevator! Was what she wanted to know. She was about to push herself up when she heard a voice "Oh are you okay?" it asked dripping with concernment.

She looked up and felt herself get suddenly get lost in this man's emerald green eyes. He was about 6'2 with a slightly built body and dirty blonde hair that almost passed his eyes.

She felt her cheeks burn and she was sure she looked like a tomato. She shook her head and replied with "Y-yeah, fine." He stuck out his hand out and she looked up at him shocked. Since when in New York were people nice? She not wanting to be rude took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled still feeling slightly embarrassed. He just sent her a charming smile "No problem. By the way my name is Isaac." He said taking his hand out. She shook it and grinned up at him "Stella Yamada." She looked down at his silver watch and gasped.

"O my gosh I going to be late! I have to go, bye!" she waved quickly stepping into the elevator. Before the elevator could close he asked "See you around?" She smiled once more and nodded her head just in time before the elevator shut closed.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the guy she just met, she's been living in New York for three years and never had one boyfriend or even a date. She for some reason couldn't, everytime a guy would ask her out she would reject him and she didn't know why.

She heard the elevator 'ding' open and she quickly stepped out and rushed to the dance studio where she had a class to attend.

She stepped into the dance studio when she heard her dance instructor say to her "Miss Yamada what a pleasure it is to have you _finally_ join us." She winced she knew he was pissed at her as his voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

Stella smiled sheepishly "I know, and I'm so sorry! I-" The dance instructor lifted his hand up interrupting her, annoyance clearly shown on his face as he said "I don't need any of your excuses just go over there and start stretching."

She mentally rolls her eyes at his attitude but nonetheless nods solemnly and starts making her way to the back of the studio. She hears some of the dancers snicker and she sends them a glare quickly shutting them up.

She smirks triumphantly and starts her stretches. "Why the heck are you late this time?" asked her best guy friend Erik. He stood about 6 feet tall with hazel nut eyes and dark brown short hair, he was well built and an amazing dancer. She met him the first day she came to this dance studio and they immediately clicked.

She shrugged as if it was nothing "Woke up late." He rolled his eyes and sighed "Only you Stella, only you." She giggled as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "What I've only been late like twice…" he gave her a look "Okay maybe three." He was about to respond to that when he was interrupted by her phone going off.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation__  
><em>_you're living in the past it's a new generation__  
><em>

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's__  
><em>

_What I'm gonna do__  
><em>_An' I don't give a da-_

Her eyes widen as she rapidly shut off her ringer. Erik chuckled as the dance instructor turned and glared at her "Stella Yamada!" Stella sent a nasty glare at Erik when he laughed and she felt herself blush the second time that day "Sorry Mr. Williams. I'll turn it off!"

She looked down at her phone in annoyance wondering who the heck would be calling her so early in the morning, well early for her anyways.

_One missed call_ her phone read, she opened it to see who called, she rolled her eyes. _Thanks a lot Mo!_ Even if she lived here in New York and has never been back to Arizona not even for the holidays fearing that she would get herself caught up in the past again and she was _not_ looking forward to that, she still managed to keep in contact with Mo.

She growled softly, Mo knew she was in dance class right about now. What the heck was so important that it couldn't wait? She heard someone clear their throat behind her and her heart dropped.

Her eyes widen and she realized she has been caught sneaking through her phone when she knew she wasn't suppose to. She looked up to her scowling instructor's face and felt herself let out a sheepish smile "Sorry?"

"Phone." He demanded with his hand out, she sighed deeply and gave up her phone. This wasn't going to be an easy day.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty surprised you didn't get in trouble." Erik said as he took a monstrous bite out of his burger, Stella who was sitting across from him with a disgusted look on shrugged.<p>

"Erik, it's not like he can give me detention or something!" she said as she took a bite out of her tofu burger. He rolled his eyes "You know what I mean." He mumbled. She just smiled. They had just gotten out of dance class and decided to grab a bite since they were both starving after the long practice.

It wasn't a big fancy restaurant it actually had a weird country-ish look which was strangely appealing to her. In the back ground they were playing the song 'Speak now' by Taylor Swift, normally she really disliked country music but this song wasn't really bothering her.

She watches as Erik took a sip of his lemonade and memories started flowing back to her. She really missed them, but she couldn't risk visiting them just yet. She sighed. Erik noticed this and gave her a weird look.

"What's up?" He asked. She shook her head "Huh? Oh nothing just thinking." "What about?" She rolled her eyes. "You are so nosy!" he rolled his eyes playfully but gave her a serious look "I'm serious Stella."

She hated how Erik knew her so well. "Nothing really," she didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking about because she never told him about Lemonade Mouth and that she was lead guitarist and if she was going to tell him she didn't want to now. Because then he would ask why she left and blah blah blah.

"I met this guy when I was running late." She said, he suddenly looked very interested he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands and said in a high pitched voice "Oh do tell! Was he cute? Tell me all the deeds!"

She laughed "Are you sure you're not gay?" he dropped his hand to the table and glared at her "Don't even joke like that. You know I don't swing that way." He deadpanned.

She shrugged "You never know you did help me pick out my outfit for that banquet thing in college last month… and my makeup." She said in a sing-song voice. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had to; you were planning on wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket when it was a FORMAL event!" she just laughed even more at his expression. "Whatever you say!" she teased.

He looked annoyed "I can never joke around you can I _Stellbell._" He says emphasizing the nickname knowing very well at how much she hated that nickname. Now it was her turn to glare at him, he just smirked and said "But anyways, what's this I hear about this guy now?" he raises an eyebrow.

She stopped burning holes into his face as she replied "Just this really cute guy, he had green eyes and his name was Isaac." She shrugged. "So did he ask you out? Did you say yes?" asked a slight eager Erik. He always sees his best friend turning down every guy that asked her out and he didn't know why, he asked once if she had a long distance boyfriend or something but she just replied with a simple 'no' and left it at that.

"No he did not ask me out." he gave her a 'are you serious' look. He couldn't believe it, why wouldn't this guy ask her out? Erik knew that his best friend was beautiful and every guy that she has met always asked her out except for him.

She nodded but she didn't seem bothered by it, she didn't care about dating. Normally when she told people that they would stare at her ridiculously and say 'What? But you're twenty-one!' she would just shrug and not respond.

"But I really don't care." He shook his head "No you need a boyfriend. From the time I've known you I've never seen you with a boyfriend!" she rolled her eyes. Erik was a guy version of Mo in so many ways that it was scary! They could have been fraternal twins for all she knew.

"Do you have a sister?" she asked randomly. He raised an eyebrow "And _no_ I do _not_ swing that way don't even think about it!" he chuckled "No I don't have a sister and why?" she shook her head "Oh nothing it's just that you remind me of one of my friends."

"I remind you of as girl? Oh well that's nice?" he says sarcastically. This boy is so defensive! Reminds her of another someone. "Well no… I mean yes? It's just that you could be like her fraternal twin or something!" he just shook his head in fake disappointment.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation__  
><em>_you're living in the past it's a new-_

Her phone started again. She gave a quick looked at Erik and stood up "I gotta take this. Be right back." He nodded.

She walked out of the restaurant and stood right outside in front of the window where Erik had the perfect view of her.

"Hello?"

"STELLA!" Stella winced and pulled the phone away from her ear as the girl on the other line continued screaming.

"Mo, Mo! Relax! What's wrong?" she asked rubbing her now sore ear. "Wrong? More like RIGHT!" Stella made a confused looked. Then Mo started screaming again, Stella rolled her eyes and waited until the girl relaxed again.

"Stella!" she heard her name be called out from behind her. She turned around and saw Isaac walking up to her "Oh hey!" she said waving. "Hey!" he replied smiling back at her.

Erik from the window was witnessing this and was pressed his face against the window wanting to hear what was going on knowing that this was the guy she was talking about by the way she looked at him. People around him gave him weird glances most people thinking he looked retarded.

"Ahh!" Mo screamed from the phone. Isaac stared at the phone weirdly; Stella rolled her eyes and sighed "Don't ask me, she hasn't said anything but 'Ahh! Stella!'" Stella said trying to immediate her friend.

Isaac laughed at her imitation. "I'm so glad I got to see you again. I forgot to ask you if you would like to hang out sometime?" he seemed nervous as he scratched the back of his head. She was about to say something when she heard a loud muffled voice come from inside the restaurant.

"Say YES!" Erik yelled from the inside, girls were already surrounding him and looking at the scene before them all sighing dreamily as they thought how romantic it was.

Stella gave him an 'are you for real' look, Erik nodded rapidly and she turned back to look at the still nervous look on Isaac's face. She sighed. Should she say yes? She hasn't had a date in like more than three years. Maybe she should, she did have to move on!

She smiled "I'd love to." He grinned "Awesome! Well this is my number, call me?" she nodded, he gave her one more smile before walking away, and she noticed that when he was walking he had a certain jump to it.

She shook her head and chuckled. "O my gosh Stella!" Mo says on the other line. Stella realized that Mo was still on the line and said "Are you ready to talk then scream?"

Mo nodded from the other line "Okay! I'm getting married!" Stella's eyes flew open. What! Mo was getting married? To who? She didn't even know Mo was dating anyone! Normally Mo would tell her everything especially when it came to dating! Stella felt her heart race just a tad bit.

"T-to who?" she stuttered kind of scared to know who it was.

"CHARLIE! Ahh!"

Stella felt her heart drop. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling this way, she had moved away for this reason and now all her feelings for him were some how returning. So he did move on, well then she should be happy! But why was she sad?

"That's great!" she said in a fake happy voice as she tried her best to hide her disappointment and sadness.

Erik saw her facial expression change and immediately walked outside out of the restaurant forgetting about the hot girls that were still surrounding him.

He didn't know what had happened but he knew he had to comfort his best friend so he walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her in a one arm hug.

"I know! I can't believe this! You have to fly over here to help me plan!" Mo said excitedly, jumping on her king sized bed.

"Of course, when?" Stella said trying to prevent a crack from forming in her voice. "Like um, Monday? Please!" Stella nodded "Sure." Mo beamed and plopped down on her bed hugging her stuffed panda bear Charlie gave her.

"Yay! See you then! Ahh I'm so excited!" "Mo can you please keep it down!" Stella heard a masculine husky voice say in the background. "Sorry Charlie!" Mo replied.

Stella eyes went wide again. That was Charlie? His voice has changed so much! He sounds so more mature now, so different. She wondered if he looked any different.

She felt her heart speed up when she heard his voice, her heart felt like it would explode! Erik saw her mood change and stared confusedly at her but didn't let her go. He was going to be asking her _many_ questions later, you can bet on that!

"Um Mo? I'll call you later, okay?" "Okay Stella!" Mo said before hanging up.

Stella stared at her phone dumbstruck as she felt her eyes start to sting. She didn't know why she was about to cry. This is what she wanted, she should be happy that Charlie is marrying Mo, she should be ecstatic! But she wasn't, all she did was look up at Erik and Erik pulled her in for a big comforting hug as she lets her tears slowly fall down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it was rushed and maybe confusing but I'll definitely be explaining more about her life in the next few chapters. But I hope you guys liked it anyways… PLEASE review! And tell me what you guys think about it! I love you guys :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R 3

* * *

><p>She had ignored him the whole walk to her apartment as he continued to drown her with questions after questions. She had sent him many glares, but he continued to press on as if they never existed.<p>

Now she was in her bedroom; laying on her bed with her apple laptop on her lap as she surfed the web looking for cheap airline tickets to Mesa, Arizona. Erik was at the foot of the bed seeming extensively annoyed by the girl's lack of responses.

"Please just answer atleast one question!" he cried; throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation as he slumped down on her bed looking up at the ceiling feeling agitated not knowing what was going on with his friend.

She growled in annoyance; she had been happy when he had stop talking a few minutes ago, but came right back to talking. She rolled her eyes "What?" she questioned him eyes still on her laptop as she typed rapidly on Google search.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he let out quickly turning to look at her annoyed figure. She sighed "Mo, she is a friend of mine." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

She really didn't feel like explaining everything that was happening because she herself didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Mo was getting married to Charlie and apparently she wasn't feeling too thrilled about that.

"A friend?" she nodded indifferently. "Then why were you so upset?" she slumped her shoulders and sighed in thought. She didn't know why. She hated not knowing, especially when it was about her.

She didn't want to answer that question; she really didn't feel like saying anything concerning that. But because Erik was so persistent he pressed on again. To his question she just shrugged irritated.

"I really don't know, Erik." She mumbled exasperated. "Stella, there has to be a reason." He says looking back up to her lime green colored ceiling. She didn't reply to that as she finally found an airline cheap enough for last minute. The room fell silent with only the sounds of the keyboard being pressed with just a tad more force than usual.

"How do you feel about going to Arizona with me?" she asked all of a sudden breaking the strange painfully quiet tension. If she was going back to Arizona she wasn't going alone. She knew she was independent everyone knew that, but this was something that she didn't want to face alone.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice as he gave her a confused look. "Arizona?" he asked with much question in his deep voice. What was this girl planning? He thought as he continued to stare at her waiting to find out more.

"Yes, Arizona." She replies taking her eyes off him as she started to type in the information required for the tickets.

He shrugged "Sure, I guess. I mean we do have a two weeks break so why not. But you have to tell me why." She made a noncommittal sound as she looked up to her ceiling then back at him.

"Well because I have to help my friend prepare for her wedding and I don't want to go alone." she quickly stated. He nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Huh, okay. So this friend was the one you were talking to on the phone, right?" she nodded. _Okay_, he thought. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"So why were you crying?" she narrowed her eyes in realization in what he was doing. He was this close from finding everything out before she fully figured it out herself.

"Um, I was uh happy?" she stuttered, not well at all at telling lies. She inwardly winced at how stupid that sounded. "Really Stella?" he said giving her a 'Come on, seriously?' look. "Because last time I checked, you never cry unless something is hurting you really bad."

She hated how he was right on point. It agitated her how well he knew her; he could read her like an open book; at times like these she always wondered if he was psychic, or a mind reader. "Okay Erik, you're right, but I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" she said loosing her patience.

He understood this and didn't press forward and changed the subject to something hopefully a little lighter; that would ease the tension in the room.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Um, Monday." She said aloofly. His eyes widen "You do realize that tomorrow is Monday, right?" she looked at him as if he was joking around, but then turned to look at her calendar and gasped. He was right! Tomorrow is Monday! She had to start packing.

She looked at her friend with wide eyes as she set her laptop down and clumsily walked to her closet. Erik watching her lazily stood up from his comfortable position on the bed "I'm going to go pack and I'll be back." She sent him a quick smile and nodded. "Okay, um I not sure how long we're staying, but just pack enough for like two weeks."

He saluted and walked out.

She looked at her mess in her mini closet; she sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead. She did not feel like packing. She always hated when she had to pack to go somewhere it was never her thing. She always questioned how her mom could enjoy it so much; it was so much work, first you have to like tear apart your closet just to find the clothes and accessories you want to bring, and then fold everything back up, and folding was exhausting.

She stepped away from her closet as she started her search for her white and black checkered suitcase; it was like her lucky suitcase and she had to find it. She looked all around her apartment; even in the kitchen closet, which meant she was getting desperate.

She was about to looked in her small storage room which was filled with boxes she was too lazy to open when she heard her phone ring to life.

_Great now where's my phone! _She thought already feeling like a maniac loosing everything and now trying to find it.

She trotted into her living room and heard her phone ringing somewhere between the couch cushions. _How the heck did that get there? _

She dove for the phone quickly knowing that the phone was going to stop ringing any moment now. She quickly picked it up and during her diving she accidentally bumped her bare foot on the leg of the coffee table .She picked up. "Ow! Hello?" she winced and groaned softly as she started feeling the pain. "Stella! What's up? I heard the good news!" her friend said happily on the other line.

"What news?" She asked getting up and limping slightly to her bedroom where she will encounter her next giant…. Packing! She set her phone on her bed and put it on speaker so she could continue packing.

"You're coming back!" she shrieked with excitement. Stella smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Ever since they performed in Madison many years ago her friend let loose and they got to know the real Olivia. The hyper, almost always excited for anything Olivia.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" Stella said with fake enthusiasm. She really didn't want to go back after the news she heard today. Truly, she hadn't plan on ever going back.

And if she did it was for a quick stop not some long visit where she had to live the past again; face her reality. She was normally the kind that would try to avoid if she had a problem; she normally wasn't good with encountering them and of course it made it twice as hard when she had to encounter her _feelings_. Yup that was something she wasn't good with.

But thanks to Mo now getting married and since she and her were 'best friends' she had to go.

Olivia not noticing her friend's fake excitement giggled. "So how's life over there? I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

Stella rolled her eyes as she laid out some outfits on her bed picking the ones she liked most. Most of them being sets of different kind of shorts and tank tops, a couple of jeans, and homemade t-shirts. (Yes she still made her one of kind tees she wouldn't be the same without them.)

"Olivia you spoke to me like two days ago." the girl deadpanned as she smiled at a cute black and white tank top she had found in her drawer.

"It still feels like ages! So any cute boys in your life?" Olivia pressed as she plopped on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and with Wen's arm around her shoulder.

"Jees, that's all you and Mo like to talk about. And yeah, but nothing serious." Olivia giggled and responded "What do you mean 'not serious'?"

Stella rolled her eyes finally glad on some outfits and took out her suitcase that she found under her bed; surprisingly. "I just met him today, he gave me his number, but I don't know." She shrugged.

She had only said yes because Erik told her to. Most likely if he wasn't there to interrupt she would have turned him down. She didn't even feel like calling him really, but she might just to tell him she was leaving for a couple of weeks; in case he was to look for her.

"Oh, by the way Wen says hey!" Olivia said pressing 'speaker' on her phone. "Hey bro what up?" Stella shouted through the phone hoping Wen heard.

Wen chuckled "Chilin' like Bob Dillon!" he shouted back laughing at his corniness. Ah, how much she had missed them. She snorted he was such a goof ball; a goof ball filled with nothing but corniness. "We miss you, Stells." He said seriously.

"I miss you guys too! So what are you guys doing?" she asked looking under her bed for her purple converse that she knew was somewhere.

"Nothing just hanging out with the ex-Lemonade Mouth crew over at Olivia's!" he said while stuffing a whole bunch of popcorn in his mouth.

Before she had left three years ago she had spoken to Wen about how she was leaving to go to a college and obviously couldn't be part of Lemonade Mouth anymore. She didn't tell him where she was moving to she just kept it simple because she didn't what them looking her. Wen said he would tell the others that Lemonade Mouth was finished and leave it at that.

She smiled sadly; sometimes she wished she didn't have to grow up. Life was so much easier that way. Not having a care in the world just writing music, waking up at 12:00 in the afternoon on weekends and summer vacations, sleeping over your best friends' house; when nothing else mattered.

She wished she had a time machine so she could relive though's days, before everything got out of hand, before all the drama between the three of them began.

"That's awesome! Well I love to stay and chat some more but Erik is here so I gotta go." She said as Erik entered her bedroom lugging a navy blue suitcase with him and a laptop case in his other hand. He sat his stuff by the door and threw himself on her comfortable warm bed. She shot him a playful glare and he stuck his tongue at her.

She giggled at his childishness, she picked her phone up from her bed and took it off speaker as Mo and Olivia screamed through the phone.

"Ooh, who's Erik? Huh missy?" Stella rolled her eyes. Everytime she mentioned a guy's name they would think that she was dating the guy. "Nunya business!" "Stella!" they whined causing the rest on the other line to snicker "Bye guys! Love you!" she shouted quickly before hanging up and tossing her phone on the bed.

"Who was that?" asked Erik with an amused smile plastered on his handsome face. "The people you're going to meet tomorrow." She pointed out.

He laughed coolly "Great." She threw a blouse at him "Come on, help me pack!" he stood up and held his hands up "Fine, but I'm not going to help pack your 'delicates'." His said with a shudder.

She pouted "Aw, but that's what I needed help with!" she said in a high pitched girly voice; picking up one of her black lacy bras and pushing it towards his face. He jumped and back away like ten feet from her "Stella, keep that away!"

She just loved to tease him. She smirked and wiggled the bra in her hand "Come here Ricky! Ms. Bra wants to play with you!" she sang, creeping closer to him "Keep that away! No Stella!" he screamed as he started running away from her, he ran passed her kitchen and through the living room looking everywhere to escapes from the clutches of Stella and her Ms. Bra friend.

"Come here!" she yelled playfully as she tackled him sending him to the ground. He made an "Oomph!" sound followed by a heavy thud that they were sure they were going to get some serious complaints from the old cranky lady who lives two stories down.

He landed hard on his back and Stella took the opportunity to sit on his toned stomach and wiggle the bra in front of his face. He whacked it away from him "Stella. Get. That. Thing. Away. From. Me!" he gritted out, breathing heavily from the heavy land.

She just laughed at the playful fear glistening in his eyes as she put a hand on his chest "You are too easy!" and she pushed herself up and ran back into her room with newfound energy "Come on Erik! Ms. Bra is taking a break, you're safe now!" she called out.

He laughed; shaking his head at their childish behavior and sorely got up from the floor and walked back into her room. He saw her zipping her suitcase up with a bright child-like smile. He was glad that he got her to smile again, but that still didn't take his mind away from finding out more about her little situation.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a year after she left and he hadn't stopped his search. He was looking for the girl who still had his heart. He had asked all around, but no one could tell him where she was, it was like she just disappeared.<em>

_He wasn't the kind to give up, but it had been a year; a year searching and looking, but he just couldn't find her or any information about her. He missed her, his heart yearned for her, but she left and he never new why._

_He remembered watching Mo cry for her best friend, she missed her and she wished she hadn't left. She didn't know where she was and she wasn't sure why she left when she could have gone to a college in Arizona. She was confused; she didn't get a call from her best friend until six months after her departure._

_Stella's excuse had been that she was still settling herself down; she had said "You know, a new place, new people, it takes time." But you had to read between the lines to understand what she meant._

_He was confused and lost. Why did she leave? She had said that she loves him, but why did she go? Were the questions that always seemed to haunt his mind that year._

_During that year him and Mo would always talk to each other both feeling the pain of missing their best friend. And after time he figured he had to move on it had been a year and a half and there was no sign of her coming back._

_So he had to move on. And the only way of moving on for him was finding another one, but he new that there was never going to be one like her, she was unique, one of a kind. So if he couldn't have her he would settle for the closest thing; her best friend._

_Remembering what Stella had told him awhile ago that her best friend loves him, he went to investigate. And what he had been told was true so he asked her out. She was overjoyed, ecstatic; thinking that finally he realized that she loved him and that he was not in love with Stella, but in all truth it had been the complete opposite, he still loved her he was only trying to get over her._

_So they went out on a few dates; to him they were like any other dates nothing special, he wouldn't have said they were in a relationship or anything serious. It was just a few dates to see how it would work out._

_And as time went by two months then three months of them just going on dates and hanging out he thought it was time to officially ask her to be his girlfriend and without a second thought she quickly accepted._

_He remembered Olivia and Wen being joyful for the new couple and he remembered Wen telling him that he made the right decision in moving on. He had just nodded simply with a fixed smile decorating his face. Wen knew how hard it had been for Charlie to move on; he knew that Charlie loved Stella._

_Wen had been right by his side the night Stella told Charlie she was leaving. He felt him grieve in pain and heard him scream and groan in frustration and confusion. He was there for him; encouraging him, motivating him in finding that new someone and he was glad that Charlie found that in Mo._

_Mo was so happy that she finally had the chance with him, from the moment he asked her out on the date she was sure he was the one for her. She was like a love sick puppy, a teenage girl meeting the guy of her dreams; she was in cloud nine when she was around Charlie._

_She remembered how she first fell for him; it was the night Scott moved away a few years prior. She had been broken, she truly loved him and everything seemed to fall into place; their relationship had been stronger than ever. _

_But that had been before she found out that Scott was moving because his father was being transferred to work in another state. They both cried together because they both new long-distance relationships always failed in the end; never lasted._

_So they bid their goodbyes and Charlie, since the rest of the lemonade mouth crew was off in their summer vacations with their families, he had been there to be a shoulder to cry on. He had listen to her as she spoke heartbrokenly; her voice cracking as she tried to restrain more tears._

_She remembered him being there the whole night until her shaky and heavy breathing turn into soft, calm breaths. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, and that was when she saw him in a new light._

_In her eyes he was no longer the quiet friend that was always too shy to say much to her; that night her view of him changed into something more; more deep. She then knew that she had fallen for him._

_When everyone else thought that Mo was the one for him his mind was far, far from even thinking about that. He knew that in his heart he couldn't ask her to marry him if he wasn't fully into the relationship. He felt guilty; she was one-hundred percent in love with him, she would love to be with him for the rest of her life, and he, well he didn't know._

_He had always known when he had first asked her out that it was a substitution. He hated himself for that; Mo was an amazing girl, but just not for him. _

_But as another year flew by his thoughts had changed; they were still together and it didn't seem like they were going to break-up any time soon. He wouldn't say that he was totally in love with her, but he cared deeply for her._

_She was the pushy kind, they had dated for two years and she wanted to be more. Every now and then she would always pop the subject up and he would always shrug it off._

_She would pout but move on to a different subject. Then came four months that the subject would never show up until they were laying on her bed one night with popcorn in a bowl on his lap as they watched (more like she watched with Charlie complaining at every commercial break) 'Say yes to the dress' she was daydreaming about how it would be like if she was the one getting married and she was picking out her wedding dress._

_Her dress would have been an __ivory silk satin faced organza a-line bridal gown, strapless embroidered bodice with crystals and hand-cut silk organza, Chiffon and Carmeuse, natural waist accented with Platinum moiré ribbon; bias cut asymmetrical ruffle skirt, chapel train. She would have Charlie dressed in a black tux with an ivory colored silk button-down shirt to match her dress._

_So as expected she asked again. "Charlie?" he grumbled in response half asleep already. "When are you going to ask me to marry you? Are you ever?" she asked bringing in the slight fake hurt tone in her voice; to see if he'd buy it._

_At her question his eyes snapped opened. He hadn't thought of asking her; well he thought of it about four months ago when she had asked him then; and just like then he didn't have a response for that._

_He had detected her hurt voice and didn't want to upset her, but he didn't know what to say. This was a big step and she must have understood that if she really wanted to marry him. Maybe it was time to take their relationship to the next level he had thought._

_She was watching his facial expressions change as he was in deep thought. She would admire how his left eyebrow would lift up just slightly when he was in deep thought and when his upper lip would twitch a few times was when he was getting close to an answer or decision._

"_I-, do you really want to get married?" he had asked not knowing how to say this. She had nodded excitedly with her eyes sparkling with joy as she knew what was to come out of his lips next._

"_Okay, um I-" this was his last chance to turn back after this there would be no more chances. He looked into her eyes and saw only pure excitement and eagerness. He didn't want to disappoint her. Maybe this was what love was; maybe he doesn't feel it at the moment, but if he gives this a chance maybe he will learn to truly love her._

"_Mo, will you marry me?" the words she had been dreaming of hearing for the past months finally escaped his soft lips and she couldn't say anything else as she quickly tackled him in a hug and repeating "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" he laughed as she clung to him tightly and he returned the hug, by wrapping his arms around her back. She thought her life was now complete, but he on the other hand knew his heart wasn't._

* * *

><p>Ah chapter three! I wanted to update this like two days ago, but as I read it; it didn't seem ready so I added Charlie's kind of point of view of the past in how he and Mo got together. So that should explain more on how that started. Hopefully I'll be updating soon enough. It's been tough since school has started, but trust me when I tell you this I will never, I repeat NEVER abandon this story! I love it too much! And THANK YOU all for reviewing; at first I didn't think this story was really all that good since I wasn't getting many reviews but the unexpected reviews I received today and yesterday bumped my confidence into finishing this chapter! So thank you for that.<p>

I love you guys and please REVIEW! :0)


	4. Chapter 4

C H A P T E R 4

It was five thirty in the morning when her alarm goes off as well as her alarm on her phone. She had set two alarms last night because she knows how much of a deep sleeper she is. She bolts up into a sitting position, immediately cursing to herself when she feels her head pounding loudly in her ears.

She turns to her clock and brutally hits it off with a loud 'BANG' unintentionally waking up her friend that was currently sleeping on the floor, his body tangled up in a thick blue navy blanket.

Last night he had been complaining that she had the air conditioner like she lived in Alaska; she had replied with a simple shrug and had thrown him the same heavy blanket at his face pushing him to the ground by the impact.

She looks down at her friend while he protests about it being too early to wake up. Saying "The freaking sun is not even up yet! It should be illegal to wake up this early!" she nods her head in agreement as she rubs her weary, tired, eyes.

She stifles a yawn as she stiffly stands up from the comfort of her bed and warm, soft, blankets.

Her friend just lays back down with a huff as he closes his eyes sleep almost taking over him. His friend notices this and throws a pillow at his direction hitting him square on his face.

She walks up to him when he doesn't even move a centimeter; she squats down to his level and shouts in his ear with all her might "WAKE UP!" he screams from the scare and springs up in less than a second; clutching his heart as he huffed and puffed, eyes wide. He glares at her and pushes a pillow at her face.

"Stella, seriously! It's too early!" he shouts as he runs his hand through his messing dark hair. She laughs halfheartedly as she gets up and walks her way into the bathroom.

With a loud shut from the door she turns and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looks like mess; her hair was sticking out in different directions even if she had put it in a loose braid last night it still managed to turn for the worst.

Her eyes are bloodshot red with dark bags under them. That would be from the lack of sleep she received last night. Almost all night she couldn't manage to fall sleep; she would twist and turn under her blankets and groan softly from the annoyance and tiredness she was feeling. She would feel cold for a moment then feel like she was in the hottest climates of the world! And she can't explain why.

She closes her eyes and with a sigh she turns the faucet on and splashes icy cold water on her face waking her fully up. She finishes her regular routine in the bathroom making sure to put some concealer under her weary eyes and light make up almost natural looking, and walks out.

She heads to her closet and picks something out. Nothing special. She makes sure all her luggage and items are ready and that nothing is missing. She snaps her fingers almost forgetting her most important and special possession. She walks to her closet and pulls out her guitar that was in her guitar case. She smiles to herself and with one final look at her now clean room she shuts the door behind her and walks outside where she meets Erik starting up his car.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes we should be arriving around one-ish! Yes, we'll be careful!" Erik grumbles through his phone. He was talking to his mother who had called him three times around six a.m. and he was just <em>now <em>returning her call.

Stella is sitting next to him stifling many chuckles and giggles at how over-protective his mom is. It is almost time for their plane to be arriving and she is waiting anxiously. Before Erik got on the phone with his mother she had been talking his ear off.

She kept on speaking rapidly about the most random things while shaking her left leg in anticipation which meant she was nervous. Okay, she is beyond nervous and thought of backing out and just telling Mo that she couldn't make it.

But then she had been reminded that her friend Erik here would ask her billions of questions just like he did yesterday and she really wants to keep _both _of her ears.

"Okay, okay, bye mom!" with that he quickly hangs up and slouches back on his seat with an annoyed huff. "Dude, your mom is way too over-protective." Stella snickers next to him.

He shoots her a glare "You have no freaking idea."

* * *

><p>They fasten their seat belts as the plane starts getting ready for take off. Stella reaches down to her purse and pulls out a pack of gum. She stuffs a watermelon flavored gum in her mouth and offers one to Erik.<p>

"You're going to need this." He generously takes it as he too stuffs it in his mouth as he starts to feel the pressure of the plane start to take off. Stella looks out the window which she is sitting next to (she had 'convinced' Erik on letting her sit there) and sighs as she begins to see New York become smaller, and smaller with each passing second they flew higher.

She loves looking down at the water where she could see the light of the sun reflect the waves. Whenever she couldn't sleep she would get up really early and look out her window watching the sun rise slowly behind the waters. Watching the glassy water how it sparkles against the brilliant shine of the sun.

Watching this would always relax her in ways she couldn't explain, but unfortunately for her it isn't working well today.

She has been nervous and restless all morning; her heart is pounding loudly in her ears, she feels her legs grow numb and weak, she feels dizzy, and she couldn't explain why.

She never is this nervous, in fact she barely _ever _gets nervous, so this is something completely new to her and she doesn't like it. She starts drumming her fingers against the window to an old song she used to sing to a lot after that night.

It was probably the best night ever before she left three years ago.

* * *

><p><em>It was senior prom night and everyone who was a senior in Mesa high was going; everyone but Stella. "Stella, you <strong>have <strong>to go!" cried Mo; they were sitting crisscrossed on Mo's bed while Olivia was on the floor playing with Mo's Maltese puppy that Scott had bought her for their anniversary._

_"Mo, I told already I'm not going!" hissed Stella. She didn't get the point of going to prom; to her it was just like any other dance, she didn't see the importance in it._

_"But why not?" Mo whined shaking her shoulder._

_Stella rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner as she pretended to be examining her nails. "I really need to cut my nails." Stella mumbled purposely ignoring Mo's desperate question. _

_"Stella! Stop avoiding my dang question!" shrieked Mo gaining the attention from her small puppy as it started barking loudly. Stella covered her ears and sent a glare towards Mo as in telling her to shut him up. Mo annoyed; ignored Stella's request and said: _

_"You know what? You're going to prom tonight even if I have to drag you by the **ear**!"_

_Mo stood up and grabbed Stella's arm pulling her into her walking closet. "Mo! Let me go! **OW**!" Stella hissed and then groaned as she tried her hardest to get out of the petite girl's grasp._

_"No! You are going to prom and that's final!" Mo bossed as she shut the door to her closet. "Last time I checked you weren't my mother!" Mo rolls her eyes and throws a dress at Stella and says "You're wearing this."_

_Stella held the dress up "Um I don't do dresses. And you know about my no ruffles policy or any dresses AT ALL!" Stella shrieked giving a look at Mo that could be only identified as disgust with a mixture of disappointment that her __**best friend** by now hadn't gotten that she HATES with a capital 'H', **huge **emphasis, HATES dresses!_

_"Well tonight your wearing that dress and I don't care about your damn policy!" she said with finality in her voice as she told Stella to try on that dress because they had only two hours to make her look absolutely gorgeous! And Mo secretly hoped that Stella will maybe attract the attention of some hot guys tonight._

_Stella had sneered at her, but agreed when Mo threatened to break her most valuable guitar. You could never make her do anything she didn't want to do, but if you told her you were going to destroy her 'Baby' she would either have you hung or reluctantly agree. And in this case Mo ended up in luck._

_Stella examined her dress and sighed. "How the hell did she drag me into this?" she felt like ripping the dress in teeny tiny shreds and then burning them in her fireplace, but instead took off her outer clothes and put on the black colored dress on; her facial expression showed as if she was being tortured by a medieval dragon or something dangerously diabolical._

_Two hours later Stella Yamada, THE Stella Yamada, as in the one with the no dresses policy, the one who has never ever in her life worn a dress not even for a freaking wedding, found herself standing in front of Mo's mirror looking at her reflection with a death glare, if looks could kill... Well that wouldn't be very pretty..._

_She was dressed in a sweetheart short black prom dress. It went a few inches above her knees the dress puffed out a little and hugged her waist perfectly, she wore gold three inch strappy heels and her hair was let loose with soft loose curls (courtesy of Olivia)._

_Her make up consisted of light pink blush and smoky dark eye shadow and mascara, with blood red lip gloss._

_To anyone's eyes she looked absolutely stunningly gorgeous, but in her eyes she looked like Jules and Patty threw up all over her._

_"Oh my gosh Stella, you look absolutely gorgeous!" cried Mo from behind, hands clasped to her heart as she examined her best friend up and down; admiring her and Olivia's well done work._

_Stella growled at her whipping her head towards her, fixing her with her most venomous glare "I feel like a damn Barbie doll!" Mo rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips "Shut up, you look amazing! Now come on the guys are waiting down stairs."_

_Stella's eyes widen. There was no why in hell were the guys going to see her dressed like this! She would rather die then go face them right now or at ALL in this attire._

_"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm going out there!" Stella yelled backing up and making a run towards Mo's bathroom almost succeeded with locking it before Mo with her unfortunate strength busted it open and grabbed Stella's arm dragging her near the steps._

_"No! No! Mo... Let. Me. GO!" Stella yelled struggling to get back into the safety of Mohini's room to maybe to hide under the bed or something or really anything to escape this terrible predicament._

_Olivia from down stairs heard the commotion and knew that Stella was coming down, so she cleared her throat winning the attention from the guys who were chitchatted amongst themselves._

_She stood in the middle of the living room with her hands clasped behind her back "Now presenting the beautiful and talented STELLA YAMDA!" Olivia shouted out, immediately all eyes were by the stairs where Stella and Mo were walking down from; Mo with an impeccable grip on Stella's arm in case she felt like making a run for it... again._

_The whole room went dead silent besides the gasps that had escaped from the three stunned guys' lips. Stella Yamada in a dress? That's impossible! How did they even drag her into it? Were they dreaming? Did they somehow get stuck in a parallel universe? These were the thoughts that ran through the guys' minds; all the guys except for one._

_This one was beyond shocked and amazed at how beautiful she looked and how they managed to get her into that dress without them ending up dead or severely injured._

_She looked absolutely gorgeous; of course he always thinks that she looks gorgeous even in a pony tail and sweats but tonight... Wow... She took his breath away._

_Stella walked to him with a small blush on her face because she knew what he was thinking about; like seriously come on it wasn't that hard he was gaping at her with wide eyes. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her once he regains his composure._

_Her blush grew all the more as she punched his arm "You don't look half bad yourself, Charles." She replied coolly as a cover up for how she was feeling at the moment._

_And damn was that no lie; he looked amazing in his royal button down shirt and black skinny tie with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his black dress pants. He laughed in gratitude as the band made their way to the limo Scott had managed to get his dad to rent._

* * *

><p><em>She was bored out of her mind! Mo and Olivia decided to ditch her twenty minutes into this thing when they heard a slow 'sweet romantic' song start to play. They had grabbed their boyfriends' arms tugging them to the dance floor.<em>

_She **knew **she wasn't going to enjoy this one bit! She had told Mo that, but of course she hadn't listen saying that it's going to be 'great the best night of your life!' Oh yeah she was so on point! Definitely the best night of her life! Ha!_

_She was alone sitting at a table drumming her fingers on the table mindlessly. Charlie had been sitting here earlier to 'keep her company', but she knew he was just trying to find a way to ask her to dance. It was pretty easy to guess, he was stuttering a lot and seemed to be deep in thought and couldn't take his eyes off her._

_Normally that would bother her when someone would stare at her like that, but for some reason with Charlie it was actually really satisfying._

_But anyways, he had been sitting here with her until a girl came up to him and asked him to dance with her. She seemed really nervous as she kept on stuttering and almost lost all her courage, but Charlie being the sweetest guy in the band just gave her a genuine smile and agreed to the offer._

_She groaned and landed her head on the table in complete boredom. She thought of taking up on the offer of some of the guys that had been taken by her and asked her to dance just to pass the time, but decided against it when she realized they were all douches._

_Hell she couldn't even believe that Ray was one of those guys. Yup that's right he had asked her to dance. He had been impressed by her sudden 'smoking hot' appearance and walked up to her with his confident smile and jerky attitude._

_She stared at him blasé and laughed at his face and told him off, practically embarrassing him in front of the whole 12th grade. That was probably the only 'excitement' she was getting tonight._

_Gosh, guys are so shallow. She thought. They see a pretty face they run after her like a dog chasing after a cat, they don't stop until they succeed and once they catch up to you they leave you for something better. Idiots._

_It seemed like an eternity as she sat down bored out of her mind; she decides to go grab some punch to pass the time. She stands up almost falling in the process thanks to the stupid heels Mo made her where._

_She slowly walks to the punch table; wincing at the pain stinging her feet. "Stupid heels!" she mutters as she reaches the table and looks down at the punch bowl. Alright that does not look sanitary._

_What is that? The punch, if you can even call it that, looked pretty lumpy and just plain disgusting. Jees she couldn't even get a lousy cup of punch. She leans against the table with an unreadable look on her face._

_"Having a good time?" someone asks behind her, startling her. She rolls her eyes and turns to face the person "As if. Proms are stupid." she says bluntly. He stands in front of her with a smile "Why? Is Stella Yamada mad that no one's asked her to dance?"_

_She smirks "I'll have you know **many **of guys asked me to dance, but they are all retarded idiots." She sighs again as she sees from the corner of her eye her friends sitting back down in their designated table laughing at Wen because of something he said wrong. _

_"Huh, well are you sure all of them are?" he asks. She looks thoughtful for a moment before looking at him with a straight face "Yup, I'm pretty sure." He chuckles and grabs her arm._

_"Okay, do you want to dance with me? Or will you turn me down because I'm an idiot?" he asks with such confidence that she was surprised. Wow who'd thought he had it in him?_

_"Depends, are you a good dancer?" he shrugs "You tell me." he replies coolly. Her eyes go wide at his reply. Did something happen to the old him? Did aliens abduct his body and replaced it with someone that looked exactly like him, but truly wasn't? O my God did Danny Phantom take over him!_

_Okay the last two might have been a **little** too over board, but she was shocked he must have practiced saying though's lines over and over or something. She hears the music and notices that it wasn't slow or super fast so she was safe. She gives him a slight smirk as she takes his hand._

_"Okay Delgado, show me what you got!" she says as she pulls him over to the dance floor, he chuckles at her enthusiasm while he feels like his heart was soaring through the clouds. The girl he loves is going to dance with him! How could he not feel this way?_

_She grins up at him as she places her hands firmly on his broad shoulders as he snakes his arms around her waist. He himself was shocked. Did he really just ask her to dance with him without even stuttering once? Whoa._

_**I don't know what to do here, can't get my eyes of you dear**_

_**Everything you do is amazing, and I'm just saying**_

_**You're so beautiful in every way**_

_**Could you please just stay?**_

_Wow isn't this ironic? He thought. It was exactly how he felt about her. He twirls her around to the tempo of the music and brings her back to him. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he was afraid that she could hear it._

_**I'm just saying what is real****and I'm just saying how I feel****  
><strong>**When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?****  
><strong>_

_**I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you****  
><strong>**you take my breathe away****  
><strong>_

_**Walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me****, ****  
><strong>**and when they drop the beat****  
><strong>**dance with me**_

_She could feel her cheeks get hot as she listens to the lyrics of the song. This song was way too alike to them, it was kind of scary. She shakes it off saying to herself that it is a mere coincidence and continues to dance with him giving him smiles here and there._

_**I get nervous when I'm talking to you, but on the dance floor**_

_**You know I can come through**_

_**I know I can lay it down listen to the sound**_

_**Baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground**_

_"Huh, not bad Delgado." She states as he pulls her up from dipping her. "Why thank you, Yamada." He laughs. It's amazing how his eyes sparkle when he laughs and God that smile- **Wait** stop thinking that! She tells herself shaking the thoughts quickly away._

_He is your friend; you don't daydream about your friend! While she was thinking this he was thinking to himself as well. Stop daydreaming about her! She told you she doesn't feel the same multiple of times!_

_He rolls his eyes and tries to stay focused on one thing, and that's dancing with her. They start moving around the dance floor with a certain flare that catches most of the teens' attention as they start gathering around them watching dance._

_"Well this isn't embarrassing at all." Stella says looking at the crowd then back at him with a devious smile. They wanted a show? Okay. He understood her smile and they started doing simple moves, but they made it looked as if they were professionals._

_People start cheering and in the back Ray has a scowl on his face angry that he didn't get Stella, but Charlie did. Seriously she picks Charlie when she could have him? He thought._

_**Well I've danced before with other girls****, ****but not like this****  
><strong>**I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times****but not like this****  
><strong>_

_**This is the difference****you're the one I'm missing****  
><strong>**Just give me a try****  
><strong>**I'll show you why...****  
><strong>_

_They grin to each other as they dance a few more different steps before he twirls her once again and brings her close to him wrapping his arms securely around her waist. _

_The crowd starts clapping to the beat as some grab a partner and start dancing as well._

_"When I'm with you I'm on top of the world could you be my girl." He sang playfully at her, but even if he was kidding around he knew he meant it._

_"Why Charles I'm flattered!" she says in mock fashion as she grins up at him and he starts chuckling. They're quiet for a few moments until she feels she should say something and blurts out the most random thing. "Can penguins dance?" _

_He gives a look that says 'What? Are you okay' but his reply was: "Of course they can! Haven't you seen happy feet?" she starts laughing at his reply. She has no idea why she brought that topic up, but they then start debating if they truly can dance are not._

_The whole night they basically stayed on the dance floor dancing and laughing to whatever song would pop up and they didn't care, and she had seemed to forget that her feet were once killing her. She really could care less as her and Charlie probably looked pretty retarded making up their own dance moves._

_And then just about all the seniors by looking at how much fun they were having all joined in and had a few dance-offs. It was actually pretty hilarious watching Scott and Wen take it on and dance against each other. They were both surprisingly great dancers._

_Stella and Charlie were dancing to a hip hop song with random moves in it when someone walked up to them with a camera in hand "Can I take your picture for the yearbook?" he had asked timidly._

_Stella grinned and nodded, she wrapped one arm around Charlie's waist and he threw his arm over her shoulder, they both looked at the camera with an overly happy grin. She had asked for a copy of the picture and once she received it she thought it was the best picture they had ever taken together._

* * *

><p>She frowns at the memory. It was an amazing night, she remembers that picture. In fact she still has it whenever she can't stop thinking about him and has to desperately see his face again.<p>

That had been the last picture they both had taken together before she had left about four months later. Huh, she remembers back then how she thought her and Charlie would never be apart. They used to be stuck like glue; they had been the best of friends.

It's amazing how life can change in a blink of an eye; how your world can twist in such a way… that it was… she just couldn't explain. She closes her eyes as the memory of him floods in.

Gosh she is such an idiot! She made the worst mistake of her life! She knew she was going regret it one day, but some part of her wished she wouldn't. So she wouldn't have to feel exactly like she did now.

Thanks to her stupidity she lost him, she could of probably had him now; in her arms. What had been going through her mind then? She feels tears of frustration waiting to bust out, but she didn't let them.

It was time to move on, as in forget about him. He was getting married, that's it she made a decision, it turned for the worst and now it's too late. So she might as well forget. She was going to Arizona; plan this wedding with Mo and leave. She wasn't going to dwell on the feelings. She wouldn't let herself; she couldn't.

There was no point in dwelling if she was the only one who felt them… right? Nope, absolute no point. She runs her fingers through her hair and says "I can do this." She repeats it over and over. Her eyes feel heavy as she waits for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>"Stella. Stella! Wake up!" Erik voice filled the plane as he shook his best friend trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. "Stella." He tries again, but still nothing. O my gosh, she needs to wake up!<p>

"STELLA!" he screams in her ear. Her eyes open quickly but she closes them just as fast has the light from the window seeps in. "No, it burns." She mumbled covering her eyes with her right hand.

"Stells we are here. Time to wake up!" at those words she seems to have come back to reality as she sits up right and rubs her eyes. "Where are we?" he rolls his eyes. Did she really forget? Jeez. "In Arizona." He says slowly.

"Ooh. Right." she grumbles, she truly had hoped that it was all just a dream that she really was in her room right now sleeping in the comfort of her bed. She stands up slowly stretching her arms up into the air.

Well time for some reality.

* * *

><p>Mo was waiting in the airport anxiously. Any moment her best friend would be coming down from the escalators and she will attack her with the biggest hug in the world. Mo was feeling really giddy inside she kept on bouncing on her toes.<p>

"Any moment now…" she mumbles to herself watching the escalators like a cat watches a dove pick through the grass to see if she sees a familiar face. She grasps his hand with such strength that it makes him hiss.

"Mo, relax!" he says releasing himself from her grip shaking off his hand. Sure he too was anxious, but for different reasons.

She turns silent while trying to fight back the urge to jump again. He was ready to let out a sigh of relief before he hears her shriek in excitement which makes him jump from surprise.

She rushes up to the escalators as she sees Stella take her last step until she is on solid ground. Mo, as she said she would, tackles her in a bear hug and Stella hugs back with same enthusiasm. He crosses his arms across his broad chest as he stays behind the scenes watching the exchange between the two friends.

He sees her smile when they pull away and his heart clenches, that smile could have been for him. But it wasn't, it would never be. Why would it be? They haven't spoken in years after that night; he was left confused and heartbroken so why would he have bothered to call her. She must have not wanted him to. She left, but she told him she loved him, then why did she leave?

He hated at how much he thought about her, he hated how she left without much of an explanation as to why, he hated that she told him she loved him when she must have not meant it. He hated so much of the things she did to him and made him feel that night, but he just couldn't come to hate her.

"I've missed you so much!" Mo says after releasing her friend out of a death grip. Stella sighs with a smile "Yeah me too." Stella notices that Erik isn't next to her "Hey where's-" "Stella!" Erik shouts behind her. She jumps a little and turns to face him "Oh there you are Erik!"

Mo's eyes spark with excitement "Ooh so this is Erik?" Erik and Stella give each other a weird look then they look back at Mo "Why do you say it like that?" she asks setting her luggage down still looking at her friend with skeptical look. Mo shrugs "Well he was the one you mentioned yesterday, right?"

Stella realizes what she meant and nods then shakes her head "Oh, oh god no! Erik and I are just friends." She clarifies trying her best to be clear enough, because she knew Mo and she knew that she loved matching people up and she definitely didn't want to get matched up with Erik, he is like her brother and Erik feels the same. Erik nods in agreement as he lets out a hand to Mo. She smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mohini, but my friends call me Mo." he returns the polite smile "Hello, I'm Erik, but everyone calls me Erik." She giggles at his statement and turns back to Stella.

"Stella!" she says excitedly. "Mo!" Stella mimics back. Erik chimes in "Erik!" they look at him weirdly "What? Some one had to say it!" Stella chuckles at her friend's goofiness while Mo giggles once again. Wow, she sure is a bubbly person, thinks Erik with a grin. Stella sees that weird grin on his face and shoves him playfully.

He glares at her and shoves her back.

Mo sees the little interaction and smiles once again, she couldn't do anything but smile at the moment, she was just too happy. Her smile turns into a small frown as she looks around to where she was standing before. Where was Charlie?

"Where's Charlie?" she voices her thought looking once more around the place. Stella seems to choke on her own saliva "Wait Charlie's here?" she squeaked out. Erik eyed her strangely. Wait she never squeaks. What's wrong? He thinks.

Mo didn't seem to notice her squeak as she replies beaming "Of course!" Stella feels her heart accelerate and her palms start becoming sweaty. _What is wrong with me?_ Why is she suddenly feeling this way? She was bound to see him and this shouldn't be her reaction. She should be her calm, cool, and collected self, _not_ this!

Erik knows something's up with his friend as she starts wiping her hands on her ripped white skinny jeans. She seems fidgety and nervous. He thinks back to what could make her suddenly feel like this. _She was fine a few moments ago until Mo mention_ _someone's name. What was it? Marley? Barney? No. Charlie? Yes! That's his name!_

_So apparently it had something to do with this Charlie fellow. _He thinks to himself. "Wait, whose Charlie?" he questions. "My fiancé!" she states proudly. He nods and he furrows his eyebrows in thought when he sees Stella wince just slightly, almost invisible, but he was able to catch it.

"I'm going to call him." Mo mumbles when she sees no sign of him. She finds her phone in her purse and walks over to the water fountain for better reception.

"Stella, are you okay?" his voice is filled with concern as he helps his friend with her luggage settling it down on a metal bench and she and him take seat.

"Yeah perfectly. Why wouldn't I be?" she says with such a fake smile that it actually hurts seeing her like that. He fidgets with his hands and says "Well because you seem a little unsteady."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" her fake smile is still on, but he notices that her eyes aren't filled with any hint of happiness. He shakes his head "No you're not Stella. I know you aren't."

"Erik drop it, I said I'm _fine._" This time she isn't smiling, she looks upset with an edge of anger in her voice.

He lifts his hands in mock surrender and shrugs "Fine say what you want." She was going to retort when Mo came back frowning. "You okay?" Erik asks. She nods and takes a seat next on the other side of Erik leaving him in the middle.

"Yeah, he said he's coming now." Stella tenses up as she stands up quickly "Um, I got to go to the bathroom." She stammers. "Ooh I'll come with!" Mo lifts her hand. Stella shakes her head quickly "No! I-I mean stay… here so that… Erik won't be uh lonely."

Mo lowers her hand and nods an 'Okay' and Stella quickly walks away from them.

She needs to clear her head out. She is going to see him soon and she didn't want to seem all nervous and fidgety. She pushes through crowds of people while looking down to her boots.

She should have stayed… she knows she should have, but she couldn't! She looks up to the ceiling and back down, but didn't notice anyone directly walking towards her until she feels her body bump into said person.

She almost falls back, but his quick reflexes help him wrap his arms around her waist before she falls. She presses her hands against his chest and looks up at his face. _Oh crap!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! Finally! Jeez, I was going through some writer's block so I wasn't able to finish this sooner, but at least it came! Thank you to all my reviewers, I truly appreciate them and thank you <em>xlemonademouthx<em> for those sweet and encouraging words! It truly made me feel special! Ha-ha, but yeah thank you and I would also like to dedicate it to you _xlemonademouthx_! Well please REVIEW because really it doesn't even take thirty seconds unless it's like a really long review but yeah! love you guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_She should have stayed… she knows she should have, but she couldn't! She looks up to the ceiling and back down, but didn't notice anyone directly walking towards her until she feels her body bump into said person._

_She almost falls back, but his quick reflexes help him wrap his arms around her waist before she falls. She presses her hands against his chest and looks up at his face. __Oh crap!_

* * *

><p>She feels her heart accelerate all the more as she stares up at the old familiar face she once knew. Her eyes were wide opened, she felt speechless. She felt her face heat up and her hands start to sweat against his firm chest. She opened her mouth to say something, <em>anything<em>, but nothing would come out.

He hadn't seemed to notice who he caught. He let go of her waist and sat her down gently in case she would fall. She was still dumbstruck, still trying to muster out words. "I-I..." was the only thing that ended up escaping her lips.

The sound of her voice made him turn breakneck quick to look at her. He already could feel the beating of his heart drum loudly in his ears. _That voice._ He remembers that voice. That was the voice that built him up and tore him down. Of course he remembers that voice. How could he not?

His eyes connect with hers for less then two seconds. In though's two seconds she was able to see so much emotion and pain that she couldn't handle. She immediately looked down. He scoffed softly to himself "Stella?" it wasn't meant to be really a question.

It was just him telling himself that he wasn't dreaming. She is _right here_ in front of him. _So close_. "Stella." He repeated, but this time it was directed to her.

She didn't want to look up. She knew she couldn't. She didn't think she could meet those brown eyes filled with who knows what emotion.

He seemed to get slightly frustrated when she wouldn't look up at him.

"Stella, please look at me." he pleaded. He wanted her to look at him again. He _needed_ her to look at him. He missed though's warm brown eyes of hers. He hasn't seen them in years except when he looked at her old photographs, but that wasn't enough.

Her eyes always seemed to lighten up a room no matter that her eyes were naturally dark brown, because they shine so bright in his mind.

She heard the pleading in his voice. It sounded so desperate; like he needed it _now, urgently_. It reminded her so much of that day. His voice spoken like glass breaking. She hesitated for a while seeing if she was daring enough. Each passing millisecond seemed like a lifetime for Charlie.

He was about to throw in the towel when she finally met his eyes. The moment seemed to freeze in time. Their eyes connected. Three _long_ years. Their eyes finally, _truly_ connected. She blinked a couple of times. She felt like in paradise. She truly missed those amazing eyes of his that sparkled like a thousand stars.

They didn't say anything. Just kept staring, as if their eyes were speaking for each other. Their eyes were saying how much they honestly missed each other, how they never forgot each other. How they couldn't, _ever_.

It was strange, their eyes understood, but they somehow didn't. It felt surreal. Strange but good.

"Charlie." she said in awe just above a whisper. _Whoa. This feeling. It can't be real._ She thought. _It shouldn't… _"Stella, I-" Charlie was just letting out when he heard a yell pass through his ears. That shook both of them out of the strange trance. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. He blinked a few times and eyed the person who had shouted his name out in the distance.

Reality tumbled back down to him as he saw the girl who he was getting married to sprint up to him.

"Charlie!" she said grabbing his hand. She was so oblivious to what happened as she looked at him with her pretty soft browns and bright big smile. Her eyes filled with extraordinary excitement.

She moved her body to the side to see her best friend, standing not at all than a foot away from her fiancé. She eyed them confused. "Did I miss something…?" she let the question hang in the air.

Stella was first to speak as she shook her head most quickly with her hands up slightly and step back about three feet away rather quickly "No! Nope. Nothing at all!"

Mo cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at Charlie with a look that said: 'Is she telling the truth?' He lifted an eyebrow at her and said:

"Yup what she said. We just happened to bump into each other." He said it with such smoothness and firmness that it sort of surprised Stella. Mo nodded feeling convinced enough. Erik had finally passed through the multiples of people panting slightly as he reached up to the threesome.

"Mo you really didn't have to leave me behind, you know?" Mo smiled brightly at him and shrugged "Sorry. I'm just so excited at seeing my best friend again." he playfully glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. She put on a mocking glare as she mimicked his movements.

_Well, they became quick friends_, thought Stella with a small smile.

Charlie was witnessing this and couldn't help but muse that normally when a guy is getting married to a girl who is playfully almost flirting with another guy, the guy tends to get jealous. But he wasn't feeling a tint of jealousy whatsoever. Was that normal?

Erik playfully wrapped an arm around Stella's shoulder with a hidden smirk prancing across his face.

"So, who's he?" he nodded towards Charlie, feigning a jealous boyfriend look. Stella stifled a laugh and replied "That is Charlie." Charlie nodded at Erik with a small frown decorating his handsome features.

"Oh well then," Erik extended his hand towards Charlie with a smile. Charlie seemed to ponder about it for a second before he reluctantly shook his hand and then dropped his arm to his side.

"I'm Erik, its great to meet you." He said still hiding his smirk as he noticed Charlie suddenly become slightly uncomfortable at the scene beforehand. Charlie trying his best to seem nothing but normal nodded with a tight smile "Pleasure." He said almost through gritted teeth, but was able to conquer the urge.

Stella scratched the back of her neck as she noticed the exchange between the two and cleared her throat most loudly. "Anywho! I'm starving, aren't you, because I am!" she said trying to start a conversation one less awkward, pointing at Erik with a pleading look dancing across her brown eyes.

Mo nodded "Yeah, you guys must be starving!" "Actually I-" Erik was just about to contradict before Stella jabbed her elbow into his side and he immediately groaned in pain and Stella forced out a grin "Erik, is starving! Right, Erik?" she eyed him with her famous trademark glare.

He shot her a glare too, but nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, starving." He caustically said, still clutching his side.

"Okay!" Mo clapped her hands together as she wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist. "Let's go then!" She cheered.

Stella nodded then looked down at her luggage. She definitely couldn't pick everything up by herself. She was going to ask Erik to help but she noticed his arms were already occupied with his luggage.

"Um, you guys go wait outside for me. I got to get my luggage." She said waving them off. Mo smiled and asked if she needed help. Stella shook her head, declining to the offer and waved her off with a thankful smile saying that she got it.

Stella squatted down to her luggage and studied it like one does for a Math examine. She eyed it almost carefully trying to debate in how she was going to carry all her luggage at once.

"Hmm." She murmured. She picked up her guitar case in one hand and her laptop in the other hand, which she thought was too heavy for just a computer, and tried to carry her luggage but failed almost tumbling down in the process.

She blew a piece of her hair that made it's way to her face irritated, and tried one more time ending with the same result as her first attempt. She groaned annoyed. She stood up once more and bent down to try again when she felt a hand on top of hers.

"Need help?" _his_ husky voice mumbled.

She felt chills run up her spine at the sound of his deep voice. Her eyes swiftly darted to his face. He had on an unrecognizable face as he wouldn't let his eyes look directly into hers. He helped her with her suitcase almost effortlessly.

She stood up to her full height and huffed softly in an almost agitated manner. She had been determined to find a way to pick everything up _herself_.

"I'm perfectly capable in doing it by myself!" she said trying to take her suitcase away from his grasp.

Well that wasn't much of a 'thanks', but he didn't really expect one anyways. It was pretty hard to get a simple 'thanks' from the hard-headed beauty. He pulled back with a smirk when she stumbled once again.

"Of course you're capable, because you falling over a few times was just an act." He remarked scornfully as he began to walk towards the exit with her trailing close behind.

"I did _not_ fall!" she protested, pointing an accusing finger at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah the same way you didn't leave three years ago!" he retorted not daring to look at her. _Well that wasn't supposed to come out!_ But apparently his conscience was shutting down as he let his feeling slowly pour out in snide remarks.

She raised both her eyebrows when she was finally in pace with him. "Excuse me?" she asked with attitude dripping her voice.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." He pushed the exit doors open and continued his stride to his car, Stella's bag slung over his right shoulder.

She was going to retaliate further but they finally made it to the parking lot where they found Mo and Erik talking to each other by the car. Mo was laughing at a probably corny joke Erik had laid on her.

Erik was grinning from ear to ear as he thought how adorable it sounded when she started snorting. She immediately covered her mouth looking down, feeling embarrassed. He smiled and told her that her snorting was actually really cute and that she shouldn't feel embarrassed. That only made her flush scarlet red.

"Well isn't that a great _boyfriend_ you got there; flirting with another girl." He said venomously, spitting out the word 'boyfriend' like it was bad medicine.

"He's not-"

He didn't wait for her to finish her statement as he reached up to Mo and Erik.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Mo asked concerned as she saw the angry look on his face. He shook her off and dropped Stella's bag in the trunk almost closing it before Stella could put her other belongings.

"Hello?" she said rudely as she pushed him aside with much force as she stuffed her guitar case and computer case in the trunk glaring to herself.

"Oh by the way 'you're welcome'." He spat out above a whisper not wanting to gain unwanted attention.

"For what?"

Their eyes connected with each other's for the second time this day, but it wasn't like the first. They were having a silent competition, both competing to see who had the fiercest glare, or so it seemed. She stared at him with distain with him following close behind.

She shook her head and slammed the trunk shut, purposely brunt. "Hey, watch it! You're going to dent my car!" Charlie yelled. Surprisingly that yell didn't reach Mo and Erik as they were oblivious to the argument being held on the other side of the car.

Stella scoffed "Well, that would be an improvement!" she mumbled rudely, once again not forgetting to roll her eyes. She got into the backseat, with Erik following behind.

Erik noticed her annoyed expression as soon as he took a seat. He shot her a questioning look. She ignored him, looking out the window shaking her head.

Charlie was gripping the wheel with too much strength that his knuckles were turning white. He had a blank expression on his face. He kept on glancing through the rear mirror almost every two minutes to look at Stella.

He would mentally growl when he would see Erik try to make her say something by either poking her or annoying her in any way.

He was not acting like himself. He doesn't get _this_ angry for any reason. But he knew that this _was_ a reason. It was as if his emotions had a mind of their own. But instead of their emotions being bundled up at the little tiny corner in his mind, which he had told himself that's where they would be when she came, but no they had to come out blunt and rude. It was like a bomb ready to explode but he had kept it under control, but when he saw Erik with Stella, BAM! It exploded and when it explodes no one's safe.

Mo was slightly fidgeting in her seat, indeed feeling the intensity in atmosphere. She glanced at Stella as she saw how she was glowering at Erik for something he did to her. Stella pushed Erik away from her, but he pressed on again.

That made Mo crack a small smile. Erik was definitely a goofball. She ran a hand through her luscious long hair and huffed. She turned her body to look at her best friend and said "So, um what do you want to eat, Stella?"

Stella's head snapped towards the sound of her voice and shrugged "Whatever, all I know is that I got to eat something!" Stella shot Mo a smile, but she had to force it out. It wasn't a genuine smile. She had to strain herself for this one.

Mo's lips tugged into a smile "Okay," she turned to look at Charlie "To Dante's, Charlie!"

* * *

><p>"So Stella, you and Erik go to the same college together?" Mo asked as she stuffed her mouth with a slice of pepperoni pizza. She laughed when sauce drip down her chin. Erik passed her a napkin grinning as well. She giggled in thanks.<p>

"Yeah we do. Erik is an amazing dancer." Stella said smiling brightly. She glanced at Charlie and smirk lightly when she saw him roll his eyes. Erik smiled and waved her off "Nah, you should see her dance. Simply amazing."

Stella nodded "Yeah I'm pretty good." She said cockily sending a cheeky grin around the table. "You're so modest, Stella!" Mo joked. Stella rolled her eyes smiling as she took another monstrous bite of her extra cheese pizza.

She wasn't a girl for many manners especially when she was just with her friends. "Uh Stells? You got a little something…" Erik smiled wiping her chin off with his napkin. Stella chuckled and wacked Erik's hand away. Mo was staring at them with a skeptical look; she pointed a finger at them in thought.

Stella was blocking her face while Erik was trying to wipe it off. "Erik!" she laughed "Come on Stells, stay still!" she shook her head and shooed him off. He finally gave up but gave her his napkin. She sighed in mock defeated as she grab his napkin, and indeed wipe herself clean.

"There, happy?" he shook his head; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Nope, you got a little something right… there." He said poking he cheek. She pushed him away grinning.

Charlie couldn't take the flirting any longer. He was feeling sick to his stomach watching them. He needed to get his mind away from the sight. He stood up abruptly, and stocked out of the restaurant without a single word said.

Mo looked at Charlie retreating figure staring confused "What..?" Mo let out. _Everything had seemed fine. Everyone was laughing why did he just walk out so angrily?_ Mo thought, she was about to stand up to go after him when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Mo, stay here I'll go talk to him." Mo wanted to object, but she saw how serious Stella was being and nodded. Stella was wearing nothing but a serious expression on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips aligned. She stood up with determination. She was going to find out what was wrong with him. She thought she knew, but she wasn't sure anymore. It's like he had a half angry and half sad expression. It was strange, but that only made her want to know what's wrong even more.

_There's no reason why he should be acting like that! For what reason does he even have? He's getting married, everything is perfect for him!_

She grabbed her phone and sprinted out the restaurant in search for the long-haired man.

She found him pacing around in a secluded area outside the restaurant. He seemed like he was battling with his inner self as he kept on mumbling incoherent things about God knows what. He wasn't facing in her direction, his back was to her but she could somehow feel the tension he was feeling.

She stomped up to him until she was at speaking distance and shouted "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" so maybe it came out worse than she had intended, but it felt good yelling.

He whirled around to face her. His eyes were blazing with anger and his fists were curled up tightly. If she wasn't so mad with him she would have probably been scared, but even if she was she wouldn't back down. Since she was too determined, she walked up to him until she was about one foot away from him.

The wind started to pick up as the breeze became fiercer. The leaves were whirling around as the sky was turning dark as if angry. The weather was somehow compatible with how they were feeling. They were staring at each other angrily, not caring or not noticing the change in climate.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" he bellowed. He ran his fingers through his hair as if it would calm him down, but nothing seemed to relax him.

"Oh don't give me that shit! What the hell is up with you?" she cursed. The wind was picking up stronger and stronger, blowing through her hair and clothes.

"Why do you care? Go back there and make out with your freaking boyfriend or something!" he pointed towards the restaurant. She felt like pulling her hair out.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she cried out shooting her arms up in an exasperated manner.

He scoffed "Oh really because you two seem really close!" she pushed him back. "Why do you even care if he's my boyfriend or not?"

"I don't care." He replied in a much lower voice. She rolled her eyes "Doubt it. Tell me the truth, Charlie! Is that too hard to do?" she didn't want to hear him lie; she wanted to know the pure truth!

"Yes, yes! You know what, it is too hard!" he shouted.

She moved closer to him, so close that she could feel him breathing heavily against her.

"Why? Why is it so hard? Tell me Charlie! Why do you even care?" she gritted through her teeth. The tension was too strong for them to bear. Their noses were only centimeters apart.

The clouds broke loose as the water started pouring down heavily.

* * *

><p>Mo tapped her fingers against the table with a worried look on her face. Erik was slumped against the chair looking at her frantic figure.<p>

"Mo, relax. They're fine." He tried reassuring her. She shook her head quickly "No, no, they're not fine! It's pouring out and they haven't come back in yet." Erik could see why she was worried, but it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. They were fine.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough." She felt tears prickle her eyes. "No, you don't understand." Erik gave her a confused look "What do you mean?" she shook her head again.

She was going to loose him. She felt it. The feeling was clutching tightly in her chest.

Erik stood up from his seat and sat next to her. "Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?" he whispered soothingly. He grabbed a small napkin and tilted her chin up until their eyes connected. Her eyes were bloodshot red as were her lips.

He didn't know why she was crying, but all he knew was that he didn't want to see her cry. Nobody should make her cry.

He with a shaky hand wiped her tears away with the napkin softly. She feels her heart jump while she stares up at his light brown eyes with her eyes slightly ajar.

"There, now we can see those pretty eyes." He mumbled, slowly letting go of her chin. He looked away from her mesmerizing eyes and cleared his throat.

Mo shook her head, but shot him a small smile "Thank you." He smiled wearily back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know this chapter's short, but I kinda had writer's block and I wanted to leave it on a small cliff hanger. But don't worry the next chapter should be very <em>interesting<em>... O_O Lol. But even if it was short I hope you guys still enjoyed it and PLEASE review because when you guys review more I update sooner! **

**I want to thank The Angel of Randomsity, Madison706, and xLemonadeMouthx for reviewing my last chapter! THANK YOU GUYS! You are amazing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – It's pretty obvious that I don't own anything!

C H A P T E R 6

* * *

><p>Another crack of lightning was seen followed by a heavy strike of thunder. Their positions stayed the same. Noses almost touching, their breaths mingling with each other, and eyes never leaving contact. The wind brushed past them with a heavy gush making her shiver, but her icy glare never leaving his matching ones.<p>

She was waiting, waiting for his reply, but he was saying nothing. His lips were shut tight and he suddenly didn't have the urge to yell at her anymore.

"Charlie!"

Her cry was exasperated; she was tired of waiting for him to speak. But as her voice rang through the air he stayed silent. She grew more and more inpatient by the second as he just stared at her with an unfamiliar look.

"Charlie, why the he-" She was ready to yell at him once again but she never got to finish her sentence because he swiftly had moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. He took her by surprise to say the least, but something in her triggered. Something that made her kiss him back. Her eyes flutter close and she felt herself being engulfed in this kiss.

Her hands roamed freely up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to her, suddenly wanting more.

She wasn't thinking; her mind had been shut down. She felt like she was on fire as they both continued to kiss passionately. His hands moved down her back and around her waist when he feels sudden electricity run through his whole body intoxicating him. She was intoxicating.

The rain was beating down harder by each passing second, but they didn't seem to notice their surroundings. Right now it was only him and her.

He had lifted her up effortlessly, lips never leaving hers, and she locked her legs around his waist. Her hands ran through his long wet hair carelessly as he pinned her against the brick wall behind Dante's.

Stella felt his tongue trace her lips hungrily and she opened her mouth giving him entrance. This is what he wanted; this is what he yearned for such a long time. He needed this as if his life depended on it, he needed her. He saw her there, their mouths only inches apart.

They were both breathing heavily from the rain raging down. Her beautiful eyes that he loves so much burning through his soul and he just couldn't hold himself any longer. He gave in. He gave into the sweet temptation that is Stella Yamada.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Mo and Erik were still waiting for their beloved friends to return. Mo was a tad bit relaxed after the comforting and reassuring words from Erik that their friends were fine and that they'll be back soon.

Erik was sitting across from her telling her about his life in New York and about his crazy adventures when he was younger with his friends. His stories were entertaining and quite hilarious, but she couldn't find herself enjoying them.

Her mind was wondering to Charlie and Stella and she mused over what they could be possibly doing. She would occasionally run a hand through her long locks and sigh softly.

A thunder was heard making the room's lights flicker. She was getting worried. What if something happened? Were they okay? She had to make sure they were. She rubbed her arms in a sign of worry and anxiousness.

"Uh, Erik, I think I'm going to go check on them." She slowly stood up feeling her legs grow weak and wobbly and she didn't know why the sudden feeling. He eyed her in disbelief.

"Are you insane? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" and as if to make his point crystal clear another crack of thunder was heard. She crossed her arms over her chest letting her delicate lips turn into a small frown.

"They've been out there for like what thirty minutes? What if something happened?"

He could see that she was worried. He might not have been sure of what or why, but he definitely knew that something was going on with these three characters and he was ready to find out what it was or what had happened.

He gently grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her back down to her seat. He slowly let go of her hand and sighed saying: "How about I go check on them? You stay here."

She really wanted to say 'no', but instead she shook her head and sighed in slight defeat after some time. She opened her mouth and let out a whispery "Okay…"

He gave her one last look before patting her shoulder and veering his way out the door.

* * *

><p>She let her feet hit the wet pavement while untangling her arms from around his neck. She averts her eyes away from his with a look of pure disbelief and just plain shock at what just happened.<p>

She doesn't know what came over her or what the heck came over him, but she knew it was wrong. Oh so wrong. She had just made out with her friend's fiancé and she felt terrible. Okay worse than terrible.

She could actually feel tears in her eyes. She wasn't here for this, this should have never of happened. It was all wrong!

She looked at Charlie with shocked and sad eyes. Not attempting to say anything, she shook her head and walked quickly away from him ignoring his cries of protests.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she picked up her pace. She wanted to get out of here and finishing everything that needed to be done and head back to New York where things would be safe.

Where she would be safe from even the slightest possibilities.

She felt her body collided with someone else's which made her abruptly stop her run. She looked up at the person's face and gave him a fake smile.

"Stella what happened? Where's Charlie?" he asked sputtering out water that was falling in his mouth. "He's fine. He'll be back soon." Was all she said before continuing her journey towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Stella was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at her hands. Her expression showed one of guiltiness. Mo was across the room flinging clothes everywhere looking for something decent to where for the night.<p>

Apparently, Olivia and Wen wanted to see Stella tonight so they made a plan to meet up for dinner. Stella had reluctantly agreed to the offer (not that she had much of a choice.). It's not like she didn't want to see them (because she really did miss them), but she didn't want to see Charlie at the moment.

"Stella, you have to start getting ready!" called out the Indian beauty. Mo was standing in front of her full length mirror admiring her light blue dress. Stella rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. "But I'm tired!" she whined wanting desperately to stay.

Mo didn't say anything else as she dragged Stella's suitcase and slammed it on the bed and unzipped it quickly. Stella gave Mo a 'what are you doing' look. "Looking for a cute outfit duh!" Mo rolled her eyes at Stella and took out a gold strapless dress with a black belt around the waist. The dress went just an inch below the knees. "Oh my God you have to wear this!"

Mo's eyes were wide and she had a smile on her face that kept growing more and more (if that was even possible). "No." she replied simply. There was no way she was going to wear that! Remind her again why she even brought it. Oh that's right, that's for the wedding! Stella grimaced inwardly at the thought.

Mo pouted "Pwease! For me?" Mo tried giving her the cutest puppy look ever, but it never worked on Stella and Mo knew that. Stella shook her head and crossed her arms around her chest. "Nope."

"Come on, it can be like a wedding present or something!"

"It is for the wedding! And you actually want me in a dress as a wedding present? Are you that desperate in seeing me in a dress?" Mo nodded. "I'll tell you what if you wear this dress I um I'll buy you a new dress for the wedding." Her eyes were pleading and Stella felt immediately bad while looking her straight in her eyes. She at least owed her that, right?

Stella felt her heart tremble loudly in her chest as she bit her lip feeling vulnerable for a second. She felt bad and now staring at Mo she couldn't hide the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She finally after some time sighed and agreed.

She had her arm hooked with her best friend as they walked across the road towards the restaurant.

Olivia and Wen chose to meet up at the _Cheesecake Factory _and of course Erik and Charlie were beyond ecstatic.

Erik grinned down at his best friend as she struggled not to trip in her 5 inch heels. Stella clutched tighter unto his arm while grinding her teeth muttering curse words under her breath. Erik chuckled "Stella, why are you wearing heels?"

"Don't ask."

The 'happy' couple was behind the two best friends. Charlie was quieter than usual and had a regretful look in his eyes. Mo was clutching his hand tightly trying to figure out what was wrong, but whenever she would ask he'd shrug it off.

They finally made it into the restaurant and not only two seconds later the place was filled with a gleeful scream. Stella twirled around and smiled when she saw her two friends walking over to her.

"Stella!" Olivia was the first to pull her into a bear hug squeezing her tightly. Stella laughed at her friend's attitude "Olivia!" Stella let go of her embrace and gave a tight hug to Wen. "It's great to see you, Stells!" said Wen the calmer and more collected one of the group.

Wen looked at the person next to Stella and smirk "And who might this be Stella?" Stella ignoring his smirk smiled and said: "Erik. Wen, Erik. Olivia, Erik." Olivia shook Erik's hand happily and so did Wen.

"Nice to meet you." They all said in unison.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was probably the shortest chapter ever! I'm so sorry it took so long; this month was definitely a hectic one. But don't worry I'll be updating soon again! So what you guys think? Like the drama? Love it hate it? Review and let me know! Thank you all for our reviews I'm so happy that you guys like this story every review I get just lightens up my whole day! <strong>

**The Angel of Randomsity- every review I get from you always leaves me with a goofy smile! Lol thank you!**

**Lemonade Mouth- Never ceases to amuse me! Haha thank you :)**

**VicoV- Thank you so much! Especially for reading my story again I'm glad you got to notice things that you hadn't before!**

**Anonymous reviewer- Aw, thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me if I can make someone cry in one of my stories! Thank you :)**

**HayleyKiyokofan1- Thank you!**

**Rose- Thanks :) **

**greeneyes- Thank you so much after reading your review it really just made my day!**

**And thank you to every one who added this story on their favorite/alert! It means the world to me guys! Love you all! :D**


	7. C H A P T E R 7

**Please don't kill me! I know this chapter is so late and it's barely a chapter more like a filler. I'm so sorry guys! It's just I've had major writer's block with this story! I need ideas so if you guys have any ideas let me know by either PMing me or on a review :D also I'm not really good with the whole wedding planning thing so if someone can tell me what really happens when you plan that would really help! Hope you enjoy this short chappie either way!**

**Chocolatelemonade – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story I know I am! :)**

**xLemonadeMouthx – Thank you for reviewing! I've missed your reviews ;) **

**nntah08**** – haha I'm happy you love it that much lol! Thanks! :D**

**EmAdvincula14**** – I know I need to update quicker I just need ideas! But I'm glad you decided to review I love every single review I get because it always motivates me!**

**Readingcutie428 – Wow really? Haha I don't really know yet, but I'm going to tell you that it's gonna get pretty dramatic that's for sure lol ;)**

**VicoV – haha thanks :) I love reading reviews like these they also leave me smiling!**

**Starlie3 – lol I updated so YAY ;) hopefully I'll update sooner next time! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer – I do not by any chance own Lemonade Mouth or anything apart of Lemonade Mouth! I only own Erik which I do not have a last name for (poor guy!)

* * *

><p>C H A P T E R 7<p>

It was later that evening where Stella found herself sitting on Olivia's couch with a bowl of popcorn next to her. The dinner went okay if she would have to say. Sure it felt pretty awkward (okay VERY awkward), she could feel the tension, but of course no one else noticed.

She was so fidgety at dinner, like literally she couldn't stay still. Erik tried calming her by placing a hand on her knee but that only made her more uneasy. It made it even worse that Charlie wouldn't stop looking at her. She was surprised no else noticed.

She had tried to close her mind from him by talking to Olivia and Wen, but it was almost impossible. But on the bright side atleast someone had a great time, Erik and Wen really hit it off now it seems like they're best friends! So Erik didn't complain when Stella asked him if he wanted to stay over Olivia's house with her because Wen was also sleeping over.

What? You thought she was actually going to sleep at Mo's apartment when Charlie was going to be there? And suffer through even more awkwardness? Hell no! Her plan is to stay away from Charlie! NOT to get closer. She was going to try to avoid him the best that she could. _Especially_ after today's encounter.

Yeah sure Mo was pretty upset that they were going to sleep at Olivia's, but Stella told her that since she got to spend the day with her that it was only fair that she spent the night with Olivia and Wen. _Thank God she bought it,_ Stella pondered to herself.

Stella suddenly felt something fluffy and light land on top of her and she immediately started to freak. That is until she looked down to see beady yellow eyes staring up at her with its head tilted to the side. Stella let a soft chuckle escape her lips. _Daisy._

Daisy—Olivia's cat—curled herself on Stella's lap and closed her eyes as she let out a small purr. Stella sighed leaning back into the couch while petting Daisy's soft fur.

Olivia at the moment was changing into her pajamas and said that she would be out soon. Stella really didn't mind; she wanted to be alone anyways. She was glad that Erik and Wen were outside in the driveway marveling over Wen's new (amazing) car and, well, you know guys.

Stella's eyes widen as she remembered something, her mother was going to kill her! Stella had forgotten to call her parents after she landed, they must be worried. Stella scrolled through her phone searching for her mother's number and found it pretty quickly. She pressed 'call' and waited three rings until she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mom, Hey!"

"Stella! How are you sweetie? Did your plane land okay?" Stella smiled hearing her mother's voice. She actually missed it. "Yeah I'm fine, everything is good! Sorry I didn't call you early… it was a pretty hectic day." She mumbled the last part as the scenes ran through her mind like a movie. She slightly winced at the memory.

"That's fine honey! Your father and I were pretty busy today anyways. So are you coming to visit us soon?"

Stella pondered it for a moment, she did want to see her parents again, and another excuse to avoid not being around Charlie really sealed the deal!

"Well of course! How about tomorrow for lunch say around 12-ish? We can all meet up at the house." She heard her mother hum on the other side seeming to think about the idea for a moment. "Sounds like a plan! We'll see you then!" "Okay!" Stella replied smiling. With that they said their quick good byes and hung up.

_Well that went surprising well._

Stella was about to close her eyes when she heard the front door open wide and slam shut. Two loud voices entered the house. Stella closed her eyes tightly and groaned. She sat up straight and Daisy jumped from the noise and hopped off of Stella to go hide behind the couch.

The two exceptionally loud voices lowered after seeming to notice the distressed girl sitting with her eyes tightly shut.

The voices, known as Erik and Wen, looked at each other sharing an identical half smirk before moving their bodies near the couch and settling themselves right next to the girl. Wen on her right, and Erik on her left.

They had noticed how their friend had been unusually quiet at dinner and that worried them. They knew they had to do something to bring back that spark in her brown eyes.

Erik was the first one to break the silence by throwing an arm around her small shoulders and sighing rather loudly "What's up Stells? You seemed weirdly quiet at dinner?" Stella glanced up at her best friend with almost shock written on her face.

"What? No, I'm fine… Perfectly fine," was her hopefully aloof sounding response. Wen was next to speak, "Positive?"

She nodded her head shooting them both a strange look.

"Good," they both mumbled at the same time, she was about to question them before she felt herself being surprisingly lifted off the couch.

Erik had grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off and proceeded with spinning her a couple times. Stella let out a few surprised shrieks only making them laugh all the more. Erik had finally freed her making sure she landed on the floor. Before Stella could comprehend what was happening she felt herself being smacked with a pillow courtesy of Wen.

She gasped and felt another pillow being thrown at her and before she knew a massive pillow fight had begun.

In no time feathers were flying everywhere noises of giggles and laughter and shrieks could be heard in the house (and maybe across the street). Stella swung her pillow at Wen and Erik knocking both of them down. She almost tumbled down in laughter if it wasn't for Erik who had pulled her by the leg making her fall face first on the couch a loud "Oomph!"

Erik and Wen laughed at their friend and high-fived each other clutching their stomachs with their free arm from their chaotic laughter. Stella laughed even more at her two weird friends and smacked the back of Wen's head with a pillow "Hey he's the one who pulled you down!" he protested mockingly. She giggled some more before a loud, pitchy shout erupted through the room.

Heads quickly turned to the figure near the leaving room entrance "What is happening here?"

Wen and Erik both shared the same sheepish smile before replying "We were ganging up on Stella!"

"Yeah, but I clearly had the upper hand!" the two boys glared at the girl and poked their tongues out at her she just smirked in triumph.

"Ooh can I join?" Olivia asked with excitement sparkling in her mocha colored eyes. The guys shrugged "Sure,"

"Wait, wait, wait! No more 'ganging up on Stella!'"

"How about girls against guys?" the two girls proposed. The guys put on cocky grins "Deal, but once we win this you girls have to buy us icecream!"

"What are we five? Seriously, icecream?" "What? You are never too old for icecream!" they protested.

Stella and Olivia shrugged and smirked at each other "Well then boys, let the war begin!"

* * *

><p>So the moral to this story is pretty clear… in the end girls always win! Stella remarked to herself with a knowing smirk. She had to thank Wen and Erik for lighting up her mood. She really needed that.<p>

"So I'll be waiting for my icecream tomorrow." She declared sitting down at the edge of the bed watching Erik rummage through his luggage.

"What happened to being too old for that?" his reply was in a joking manner as he let a deep chuckle escape. She shrugged her shoulders "Eh, I guess you were right… never too old for icecream," and with a wink she walked out of the room heading towards the bathroom.

But before she left she turned around and glanced at him saying "Thanks," he gave her a genuine smile and nodded his head knowing what she was referring to. She smiled one last time at him and left.

* * *

><p>Her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. Finally some well deserved rest, she marveled. Her eye lids felt heavy as she snuggled closer to the bed pulling the blankets tighter around her. And in no second her eyelids dropped.<p>

But at that very moment the flicker of a light switch was heard and she could feel the light glistening against her left cheek. She heard shuffling of feet and a soft thud on the bed she was laying on. She groaned and opened her eyes only to be face to face with none other than Olivia White.

"Olivia what are you doing?" her groggily voice spoke just above a whisper. Her body reluctantly got up into a sitting position. With a stretch of her arms and an eye roll she turned to look at Olivia waiting for the girl's response.

There was none for awhile as the girl continued to stare at Stella. But the silence only made her more agitated and annoyed than she already was.

"Earth to Olivia White!" she waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. The blonde pushed her hand away and sighed.

"Okay Stells what happened?"

Stella felt herself go mute for a moment; registering her friends words. Olivia knew something was up and that wasn't good. Stella tried to find a way to get out the predicament by stretching her arms once again and saying:

"Livy, I'm exhausted can I please get some well deserved rest?"

Stella laid her head back on the pillow and pretended to fall asleep, but Olivia had another idea. She pulled on Stella's arm making her sit up. Stella groaned and sighed exaggeratedly. "Olivia," she whined.

"Stella I'm not oblivious something happened. Why won't you tell me?" Olivia looked hurt. Stella and she were best friends, if Stella were to choose who she was closer to; Olivia or Mo, she would choose Olivia in an instant.

It was true; once Stella left Arizona Olivia would always make sure to call her. They would Skype, text, call. Olivia knew just about a lot of Stella and Stella never tried to hide anything from her though she was never introduced to Erik. But that didn't matter; right now she just wanted to know what was going on with her friend.

"Olivia nothing happened everything is fine,"

Of course she had to lie to her. If she would tell her that she and Charlie kissed (more like made out!) she didn't know what she'd do.

"Does it have anything to do with Charlie because you two seemed really awkward at dinner," Stella shook her head stubbornly.

"No it didn't nor will it ever be about him. Olivia, I'm tired can I please go to sleep?"

Olivia wasn't fazed by the attitude dripping in her voice. Olivia made a silent promise to herself; she wouldn't give up until she knew what happened, and that was a promise!

Olivia got up from the bed without a sound and strutted out of the room shutting of the light. She let a little "Good night." escape her lips and she was gone. Stella was finally able to sigh in relief, but groaned and put her hands on her face in a distressed manner.

She didn't know how she was going to survive these two weeks.

* * *

><p>Mo was curled up in Charlie's chest while she flipped through the channels with a confused look in her eyes. She could hear Charlie's heart thumping quicker than normal which made her worry. Something was off about him and she didn't like it.<p>

She moved her head upwards where she could meet his eyes with hers. She studied his face trying to figure out if she could read it. But unfortunately she couldn't. She moved her body into a position where she was resting her head on Charlie's laps. She huffed softly to herself.

He was also pretty quiet she noted. She was dying to know what had happened when he walked out of Dante's with a furious expression. His eyes rested on the television as he ran his fingers through her long hair. She leaned into his soft gesture.

"Charlie," she mumbled gaining his weary attention. He nodded his head in response and she sighed once again before saying: "I love you,"

He stayed silent for a moment, looking at her intensely. He cleared his throat quietly and spoke in a raspy voice "Me too,"

She smiled softly at him and slowly moved up so that her lips were centimeters from his. She breathed his sweet smelling cologne that she adored so much and crashed her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was short but please review with your thoughts and hopefully some ideas ;) Ten reviews for the next (hopefully) quicker update! :)<strong>

**Oh and before I forget I made a new Starlie video on YouTube! So please check it out and if you have an account feel free to leave a comment ;) my account name is: Latinachick213**


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

So I know how I said 10 reviews until next update, but I just couldn't wait! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter! All of you are truly a blessing. I always get so excited when I see that I go a review that I feel like jumping up and down like a bunny XD, yes I am very crazy about reviews! This chapter isn't very long just though of it and had to write it down! I know you guys are very pumped for more Starlie, which will come very soon, but not in this chapter! Sorry! But I still hope enjoy and I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed my last chapter just because you all are awesome! And those are:

**Readingcutie428**

**HayleyKiyokoFan1**

**chocolatelemonade**

**The Angel of Randomsity**

**xLemonadeMouthx**

Disclaimer: I don't own lemonade Mouth or any characters from it. I only own Erik (which needs a last name if you think of something please write it in a review XD) and the plot to this story!

C H A P T E R 8

* * *

><p>She survived. She survived her second day in Arizona being that it wasn't hard to. On the second day she had woken up around 9:30 due to loud laughing erupting from the kitchen. She had spent the rest of the morning with Wen, Olivia, and Erik doing nothing really just talking trying to catch up on the years that have past by.<p>

Afterwards she had met up with her parents and brothers at the Olive Garden. She was amazed at how grown up her brothers had gotten. Definitely not the same 12 year old boys she had left behind three years ago. They must have been around 5'10, both being 15 years of age. Seeing this made her think again at how fast life goes by, way too fast for her liking.

She had spent the rest of her day with her very much missed family visiting different places that she hadn't seen in years, bringing back so many memories. Ones that she would treasure until the end of time and others she wished would escape from her memory. And if they weren't doing that they would spend time talking about her school life and just spending quality time with one another.

It was nice.

So you see surviving that day wasn't that difficult, but what she wasn't sure of surviving was the following day.

Mo had made sure to call her around midnight telling her that she wanted Stella to come with her to pick out a wedding gown. Stella, well, she wasn't too fond of the idea. Okay, she loathed it. And this is where the story continues…

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one?" she spoke tracing the beads of the fine cloth that clung perfectly around her. She had a bright smile on her face that seemed to lighten by the moment. She twirled around in the snow colored dress with a happy sigh. She turned to look at her friend who was sitting on one of the brown colored sofas who seemed completely out of it.<p>

Her friend clutched a magazine to her hand as her eyes wondered at anything but the actual words on it. She was barely looking at the pictures her orbs stared blankly at the pages before her. She looked up from the bland magazine -but pretended like it was the most fascinating thing in the world- and smiled, a false smile, at her friend dressed in white.

"You look great, Mo."

_Like every other damn dress you've tried on!_

How many dresses has it been? Fifteen? Twenty?

Mo pouted as she turned to her reflection and said "That's what you said about the last ten!" Stella rolled her brown orbs with a loud sigh,

Damn, only ten? Seemed like a million to her.

"That's because the last ten looked great!" her eyes left the beauty in 'distress' and wandered back to the magazine. Mo took a glance at her friend through the full length mirror "I know! But I just want the dress to be perfect, you know?"

"Not really." Stella mumbled, eyes never leaving the booklet as she turned the page absentmindedly. Stella skipped through the pages feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest. Her hands fidgeted with the magazine until she couldn't take it and dropped the damn thing with a huff and stood up. "Okay Mo, if I tell you which one looks best can we leave?" she saw her friend nod, her eyes pleading like a puppy begging for a treat. "Okay," Stella said in thought as she brought her pointer finger to her chin.

She was so sick and tired of being here. They got here like three hours ago and she still couldn't make up her mind. It was driving Stella nuts like you wouldn't believe! So hopefully if she picks carefully Mo would say yes and they can leave from this place Stella calls 'hell'.

"ERIK!"

Mo's eyes widen as the shriek left her friend's lips "Stella, what the heck are you doing!" Stella just shot her a mischievous grin and said with casualness "You said you wanted to know which one looked best." Mo stared at her friend in disbelief.

"And how the hell is calling Erik going to help?" The smirk never left Stella's face. If this dress had to be 'perfect' then she was calling for a professional.

"Well…"

There was no time to finish her sentence because at that moment Erik walked in with a curious expression. He looked pointedly at Stella until he turned his gaze to the girl next to her and immediately froze.

Stella couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her best friend's face. Erik shook his head sending any unnecessary thoughts away.

He forced himself to look at Stella and asked "What is it Stella?" Stella shook her head and sighed. "Beauty in 'distress' here, needs help picking out a dress. You know I'm not good with those things so you pick."

"And I'm 'good with these things'?" Stella nodded as in saying "yes and end of discussion".

"Okay…" Erik then looked at Mo, who had just finished rolling her eyes at her friend's choice of words for her "Show me the dresses you've tried on." With that Mo and Erik left to the other room leaving Stella alone.

Stella then looked at her watch which read an hour past twelve. She heard her stomach start to growl and groaned. She glanced at the door Mo and Erik had walked out from and thought, _they should be in there for awhile. Enough time for me to grab a quick bite_.

And with that thought set in mind she walked out of the department and unto the streets of Arizona.

* * *

><p>She thanked God that she didn't have to spend any more time in that place. It was times like these where she thanked her lucky stars that Erik had a thing for fashion. She broke a piece of her bread and directed it into her mouth. She let a content sigh when the food past down her throat.<p>

She remembered that she hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning. Mo had come to Olivia's house bright and early that morning and had woken Stella up (quite rudely) and had given her little time to freshen up and get dressed.

She had basically dragged her out the home and with Stella's luck she was able to drag Erik along before she left.

So now she had found a small restaurant not far from the department and had settled for some cornbread and coffee for now. She examined the place, she noted that it was quite similar to the little country restaurant in New York. Sure it had its differences but it was quite similar.

She apparently enjoyed these kinds of restaurants. They had a homey feel to it. This was a kind a place she would go to just to think when her mind was troubled and just try to relax. She heard a "dinging" noise by the front door signaling someone has either left or entered.

Feeling curiosity bubble in her she turned her head to face the entrance and what she saw surprised her to a mile. Walking up to the cashier was no other than, Scott Pickett.

Stella felt herself gasp and immediately turn her head around facing away from him. He's back? Why was he back? Scott Pickett is back? She tried her best to register those thoughts in her mind, but it seemed nearly impossible.

Should she go say hello? Or something? Anything?

She had little time to think as she saw from the corner of her eye that the person in subject had taken a seat right next to her on a stool. Well might as well go with the first choice. She swirled her stool until her body faced him.

"Scott?"

He had looked up at the mention of his name and stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on the figure speaking to him. "Stella?" his eyes seemed to glow with happiness at the sight of his old friend.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" the words seemed to slip right out of her mouth without any thought to them.

Scott let out an easy going smile that he always seemed to have and sighed "Same old Stella…" he chuckled lightly before continuing "I found a job," he said simply, he was never a man of many words and apparently that hadn't changed.

Stella nodded understandingly "What are you doing here? Last time I had you were in New York studying fine arts." Stella nodded once more "Yeah, I still live there I just came back because of, um…"

She stopped herself. She remembered when Scott had left that he and Mo were still together. She didn't know exactly what happened to their relationship. It may have been three years but you could never be to sure when it came to love. Not that she knew anything of it.

But she didn't want to step into that, it wasn't her territory, she didn't want to intrude on it. So she came up with the first and quickest thing "Um, you know just came to visit the family and friends. I have two weeks of break and decided to come by."

Scott hummed in understanding much to Stella's relief. He took a sip of his water and she proceeded on a much lighter subject for conversation; his new job.

She noted that it was quite easy talking to him; he was a very easy going person which was something she always liked in people.

She had learned that he was an intern at a hospital. He was apparently studying to be a doctor. That had surprised her immensely, but she was somewhat proud of him. It was in college that he started getting truly serious about life. He wanted to do something that would help people and choosing to be a doctor was definitely a great path to go.

It was nearly two o'clock when she had received a text from Mo asking where she was. Stella almost hadn't heard her phone ring due to the deep conversation they had ended up in. She quickly texted Mo back telling her that she was on her way.

"Scott, it was great talking to you but I have to be heading out." Scott nodded his head in agreement and offered to walk Stella to where she had to be.

"No its fine I think I can make it from here," she replied light heartedly standing up from the stool.

"I insist, I could never possible let a beautiful maiden like yourself walk all alone, now could I?" he spoke in a joking manner feigning a heavy English accent that seemed pretty mastered. Stella chuckled and replied "Well aren't we the gentlemen, but what the hell," she shrugged "let's go."

And as best as she could she curtsied to him and hooked her arm with his. He laughed at her gesture and they both proceeded on walking out, but of course not before noticing all the strange glancing people had shot them.

From a deep conversation they had suddenly changed to a joking light hearted one in matter of minutes. It was quite amusing actually.

* * *

><p>They were standing in front of the department facing the door. She looked up at him and let her arm loose from their lock and smiled. "Thank you very much for your kind act. I now bid you a farewell."<p>

He grinned down at her "You are very welcome milady. I must be off." She nodded her head.

"Oh Stella before I forget what's your number?" he asked quickly reverting to his normal voice, making Stella chuckle at how quickly he was able to do so. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when a confused voice filled her and his ears.

"Scott?" they turned to the owner of the voice and came face to face with none other than Mohini Banjaree with her mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :)<p> 


	9. The Confrontation

**Well ladies and gents we are now in the ninth chapter of this wonderful story! Lately though, I've been feeling like you guys might be getting bored of this story since I haven't been getting many reviews :( But the reason I'm trying not to rush this is because there will be different sorts of drama and I don't want to finish this story so soon. So guys please don't give up on this story or me and please continue reading and reviewing because you wont regret it! Thank you to all who reviewed this story and though's who are following it and who 'favorite' it! A huge thank you to all who added me as one of their favorite author's, people you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you!**

**This chapter has some Stella/Charlie confrontation! I know you've guys been waiting for that! And one more thing as I said before if any one has any idea in how to plan a wedding PLEASE HELP ME! Thanks ;)**

* * *

><p>Chocolatelemonade – haha thank you so much! And yes Scott studying to be a doctor pretty surprising, huh? Lol glad you enjoyed it! :D<p>

Readingcutie428 – Thank you so much! ^.^

HayleyKiyokoFan1 – Aw thank you! I'm very happy you love this story!

movie-musicaddict24 – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it that much that you read it all in one night! Ahaha! And yes I love their English accents, too! That's what happens when you start reading Chronicles of Narnia fics. :D

LoveIsInBloom – Glad you love it! Thank you :D

Disclaimer – I do not own anything only the plot and Erik and blah, blah, blah! I think everyone knows this already sheesh! And what do you think of the last name Hunter for Erik? Erik Hunter… not bad…

ANYWAYS, enjoy capitulo numbero nueve! In other words… chapter nine! Lol feeling kind of Latina right now ;)

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>The kiss. <em>The <em>kiss. The one that blew his mind away. _Her_ kiss, _her_ lips, _her_ feel. The feel of her lips on his still linger till this very moment. The way her body pressed to his, the way they fit so perfect. That image displayed in his mind like a movie. That image will forever stay in his mind.

He remembered their first shared kiss, the night she told him she was leaving. It had been raining much like the third kiss. She had kissed him and he was quickly to react. That kiss had forever changed his way of perspective. There was nothing to compare to her kisses.

And when he saw her three years later, his feelings towards that girl seemed to grow immensely, so quickly that he himself could not register them. He was so overwhelmed, he couldn't think clearly. So many thoughts were clouding his mind.

Thinking about her like that was _wrong_. He knew that, he wasn't stupid, even if what he did _was_. He one-hundred percent knew what he did, but he doesn't know if he regrets it.

When he looks at his fiancé he feels his heart pound loudly and his stomach churn. What he did was incorrect, _unforgivable_, she might not have known what he did, but that did not prevent the feeling from being there. It actually made him feel even guiltier.

When she pulled away from that kiss he saw so much pain in her eyes, confusion, and sadness. He hadn't comprehended how she would have felt after the kiss. It was the _moment that mattered_. But that seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks looking into her eyes after she pulled away. At first he was shocked, he couldn't believe he gave into temptation. It was too strong for him to fight it off. And just by looking in her eyes he immediately felt guilt slip in.

She hadn't said one word as she took off, sprinting away from him. She ignored his cries of protest, he wanted to apologize, or say something, but she was too quick. He had thought of running after her, but his feet stayed planted to the pavement as if glued.

He had felt rage of anger in himself. How could he have been so _stupid_? So _selfish_? She was probably over him and he had scared her off. But thinking his thoughts through, he realized that she _did_ kiss him back. And she _is_ Stella Yamada, if she didn't like something she would do something about it. And in this case, push him away and slap him, or curse him out then slap him or anything really. But she _didn't_, so it must have meant _something_.

He shook his head. But that didn't matter; he was getting married in a couple of weeks. As in, whatever he was feeling at this moment towards that girl had to end now! But of course, it was easier said than done.

_Charlie, realize she told you she loved you THREE years ago! Whatever could have happened can't anymore! You had the power to do something about it, but you didn't!_ His conscience yelled at him. But I did! I search for her! One whole year! He mentally shouted back feeling exasperated.

He was loosing it! Here he was talking to himself like some crazed lunatic. He pulled the breaks to his car abruptly almost missing the red light. He groaned running his fingers through his long dark hair. _I'm __loosing__ it!_

* * *

><p>He parked his truck in the parking lot area of the dress department. He was supposed to pick up Mo. <em>And Stella! <em>His conscience piped out.

_Right_, he had to pick up Mo _and_ Stella_. _Mo had asked her cousin to drop her off earlier since Mo didn't have a car. So now he had to pick them what he had heard Mo had dragged along Stella to pick out a wedding dress, which clearly made no sense considering the fact that Stella herself says how much she hates dress shopping and whatnot. He shook his head and opened his car door and planted his feet on pavement.

He was supposed to meet Mo outside near the entrance so he locked his truck and began his walk up to store's entrance.

Once he got there he saw no sign of Mo anywhere. Not even Stella. He walked around the area trying to find any sight of her and after sometime decided to sit on the bench near the department and wait. He huffed softly to himself, _where was she?_

Minutes, that seemed like hours, past and still no sign of her, he was getting agitated. The sun was beating down heavy today, it seem as though it had no mercy. The heat only made him sigh once more. Not a good day to wear dark colors, he thought bitterly.

He had on a well-fitted black v-neck, showing his very fit chest and abs which he clearly didn't notice, with a pair of dark jeans and a white belt. But he should have known not to where dark colors in Arizona, especially with it being spring. Normally spring is supposed to not be summer hot but in Arizona it was a different story. And to top it all off he had on a pair of leather black boots. Most people thought he was crazy for even owning boots in Arizona let alone leather boots, but he loved them so much that he didn't care. He fiddled with his sunglasses for a moment before dropping his hands with another huff escaping his lips.

It was then that he heard an all too familiar voice. He felt himself freeze as his eyes directed to her face. He felt her sit next to him, but hadn't let a word escape from his mouth. Not that he was able to anyways, he felt himself go mute for a moment.

She either didn't recognize him or wasn't acknowledging him whatsoever because she kept on singing quietly to herself. He didn't recognize the song she was singing to, not knowing if she wrote it or not, but he was barely paying attention to the words.

In reality he was giving all his attention to her angelic voice. It had been a long while since he last heard her sing and he didn't know if it was just him, but her voice sounded 10 times better than he last remembered it. Though her voice had its same style it sounded stronger in a way. He has always loved her voice even if she really didn't care much about singing. Her voice was very unique and different from others, which is why he loved it so much.

He was getting lost in her voice until she suddenly stopped and let out a long sigh and leaned back on the bench.

He was too scared to move fearing if he did she would leave immediately. And he didn't want that. But he still wanted to apologize.

From the corner of his eye he saw her turn her head to look at him and he shut his eyes tightly afraid of her reaction. But what surprised him to an extent was when she breathed out once more as if calming herself down and she said something.

"H-hi, Charlie…" his eyes shot open and he looked at her, still not completely facing her of course. Her voice was spoken out quietly something very out of character for her but he didn't comment on it.

He opened his mouth trying to muster out words, but closed shut when he couldn't speak. She had seemed to notice his attempt and nodded pursing her cherry glossed lips. She turned away from him and looked across from her. He sighed wanting her to face him again.

"S-Stella, listen, I'm sorry…" he let it hang not sure how to continue hoping she would understand and not have him finish. Tough luck. She had stayed silent, eyes still on the tree that was across from them, he groaned. _Sometimes she was so complicated, _but he guessed he does deserve it.

"…about the… kiss." he finished off lamely. He let his shoulders sag as he averted his eyes away from the half-Asian beauty and looked to where her eyes were looking to.

She didn't say anything letting his apology sink it. Once it did though her lips remained closed. He groaned quietly "Stella, please say something."

"And exactly what do you want me to say?" she snapped at him looking up at him, not being able to see his chocolate eyes due to his dark sunglasses. Since he was expecting this kind of reaction he didn't flinched from the roughness in her voice he went mute as he let her continue talking.

"…Charlie what I want to know is why did you kiss me?" were her last words after her rant. He wanted to tell her the truth, but that would make him seem like the antagonist. Wouldn't it? But wasn't he already portraying that since he kissed her when he is getting married very soon to her best friend?

He opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off "You know what? It doesn't matter, what's done is done. It was a mistake and we move on." She sounded as if she had cleared everything up and everything was now fixed, but it was only the start.

"It wasn't a mistake."

* * *

><p>"So you're back."<p>

They had found themselves walking in the park as they kept some distance between them. As they walked she couldn't help but feel some sort of awkwardness in the atmosphere. It's true she hadn't seen him in almost four years and when they separated they were still very much in love. She guessed that it was kind of strange seeing the one you used to love after such a long period of time.

He hadn't changed much. He was still the same mellow, calm guy she knew and had fallen for. He voice probably changed a bit turning a little deeper and his face seemed more mature. They way he spoke is what caught her off guard though. He sounded so _proper_, so professional. She couldn't help but chuckle now at that.

He nodded down at her "Yup, I've actually been here for a few months. It feels weird returning back after such a long time."

She nodded her head trying to understand. She had never lived anywhere but in Arizona so she wouldn't know how that felt like.

"I wouldn't know," she laughed lightly. He smiled at her "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. But it's a good kind of weird; it feels like I'm back where I belong. It feels like home."

They took a seat at a picnic table. Where the picnic table was located sat to tall pine trees on either side giving the area a nice shade. Across the picnic table and farther head laid the water glistening magically by the bright sun.

She had completely forgotten about how she had called Charlie about an hour ago being too wrapped up with seeing Scott once again. She nodded smiling at him "So you said you are studying to become a doctor. Must be exciting." She let the last sentence out almost jokingly.

She heard him chuckle deeply before replying "Yeah, it's a lot of work, but it's worth it in the end. For sometime now I've wanted to do something that would help people and even save their lives. So becoming a doctor seemed like a very good choice."

"Yeah it does. I'm actually very happy for you; you seem to have everything figured out. I'm still not sure what there is for me though. What I'm called to do, I mean." She shrugged. His reaction was clear to her. He looked surprised with his eyes widening a bit.

"_Really?_ I always thought you'd be the first to have your whole life planned out." she chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, well, I kind of wanted to be a lawyer, but I don't know if it's worth it."

He sighed "Well is it something you always planned on doing?" she thought for a moment before nodding her head "Yeah I guess, mostly through high school and the beginning of college,"

"Then it's always worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like, love, hate it? How about you review and let me know!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 :

**Wow, I can't believe we're in chapter 10 already! It's been a while since I updated, I know! I was hoping to receive some more reviews before I did update but since that wasn't working I didn't want you guys to wait for so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I would REALLY appreciate it if I atleast got 7 reviews for this chapter!**

**I want to thank all the readers who reviewed my last chapter! And who have taken the time to review any chapter, you all are such huge supporters ****so thank you! ****I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys! Thank you all for the reviews/story alerts/favorite story/favorite author alerts! I love you all!**

**Chocolatelemonade – Haha thank you for reviewing and for the idea on the Hindu weddings that should help a lot! :D**

**HayleyKiyoko1 – Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Readingcute428 – Aw thanks ;) I'm so happy you love this story! It means a lot!**

**Nntah08 – I know I've missed your reviews! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**The Angel of Randomsity – Haha thanks (; and yeah I get the whole 'Erik/Stella' thing but I'm pretty sure their relationship will stay brother/sister type, but who knows what will happen lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I really hate doing these, but you know I have to. I don't own lemonade Mouth ect, ect. Now on with the chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"<em>It wasn't a mistake."<em>

Those words slipped out of his mouth without a second's thought. He immediately regretted it especially seeing the change of expression on her face. "Huh?" she let out dumbfounded. He didn't say anything for awhile, too scared of what he might say next. After some time in silence though he knew he had to let something out.

"…Nothing… forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

"But you said—'

"Nope! I said nothing," he quickly cuts her off nervously. He then chuckles trying to retain his calm, cool demeanor and says: "you were right the kiss was a mistake."

He says it so aloofly and sounding very carefree that she herself was taken aback. "…Okay." She replies hesitantly but with an edge to her voice. Sure she might have been calm on the outside but inside…

_Just a mistake? Really? Sure I said it was mistake but I didn't mean it! Then why would he even try to kiss me in the first place? And if it was a mistake why didn't he pull away?_

Inside she was fuming. She took a breath, calming herself down in the process. She chuckled humorlessly to herself. If only she could be as aloof to the kiss as he was being. But no, she could still feel the way his hands trailed down her back and tightly around her waist. She could still feel the way their tongues danced together with such passion that left her breathless.

The kiss felt so amazing but to him it was nothing.

But what was she expecting? To him it meant nothing considering that he was _engaged_. But what really surprised her was that _he did_ kiss her in the first place. Was it a heat of the moment type of kiss?

You know the ones. Where the two main characters in a movie are arguing and are so fired up that they end up kissing just as fiercely as their words had been. _Yeah, those._

"Where's Mo?" he questioned cutting through her thoughts. "Huh? Mo? She…uh—"

"Is right here!" out of no where Mo comes walking up to them with her famous radiant smile. Charlie quickly stands up and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. For some reason that peck on the cheek made Stella's stomach churn.

"Sorry I took long. I guess I lost track of time." Her huge smile turn smaller but the same gleam in her eyes was still there.

"Speaking of which, where's Erik?" asked Stella standing up as well, fixing her high ponytail in the process. She looks around the area hoping to spot her tall friend somewhere.

"Huh, he said something about being hungry." Mo mumbled.

"I'll call him." Stella pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialed his number.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Erik, where are you?"

"_Stopped to grab a quick bite. I am so starving!"_

Stella smiled before replying "Hard work huh?" she heard him chuckle and she continue with: "Where?"

"_The café across the park."_

Stella then looked at Mo and Charlie's questioning faces and mouthed "Café across park." Mo nodded mouthing an 'Oh!'

"Okay we'll meet you there." With that said she hung up without a quick good-bye. "Um, where's the café across the park?"

Charlie pointed across from him "Come on, I'll drive us over there." Stella nodded indifferently as they made their way to his truck.

"So wait, you have two cars?" Stella questioned noticing that it wasn't the same automobile Charlie had when they picked up Erik and her at the airport. He just nodded sending her a quick smile.

Stella looked away and gave her attention to Mo "So did you find a dress?" Mo shook her head sadly "Unfortunately No. We couldn't agree on anything." Stella snorted knowing how stubborn Erik can be when it came to fashion.

They got in the car with Mo in the passenger seat, Charlie in the driver's, and Stella in the back.

"That's Erik for you."

Charlie sent a confused look at both of them "I thought Stella was going to help you pick out a dress."

"Yeah, but then she got agitated and quit on me."

"So," Stella continued "I told Erik to help her out while I went to eat." They put on their seatbelts as Charlie started the engine.

"Should've known." Charlie mumbled jokingly. Stella nodded at his statement and lean back in her seat. "Yup same Stells," Mo said sending a quick grin at both Stella and Charlie.

"The one and only." Stella replied nodding.

* * *

><p>It was a quick drive to the park no more than two minutes. Stella quickly unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out of the truck, smiling to herself. She definitely missed this place.<p>

The park was her favorite place to go whenever she needed some time to just get away from it all. The way the water glistened when the sun or the moon reflected it was just breathtaking. It always seemed like it was magical in a way.

She stretched her arms behind her head and sighed in content. She waited for Mo and Charlie to come out of the truck before continuing their destination to the small café.

Stella kept looking around the park as they walked feeling like a three year old when someone gives them a lollipop. The wind kissed her face gently as she continued to move though when she turned to look at her companions her smile faltered a tad.

Charlie had a small sad smile while he as well examined the park. Before everything happen, before the drama occurred, when Stella and Charlie were the best of friends this was their place. This is where they would hang out together. By the pier far by him is where they sat. They would just sit and joke, or talk, or even just do nothing.

In this place is where their friendship grew. It's where they learned their deepest secrets and more of one another. This is the place he fell head over heels for her.

* * *

><p><em>About 5 years ago…<em>

_It was a Saturday night. The moon was full and the stars were glistening brightly. He had just gotten out of work when she had called him and told him to head to the park. He stared at the phone ridiculously before replying with a "Aright." _

_Ten minutes later he had gotten there and called once again to ask where she was. All she said though was "I'm not telling you, you have to find me." _

"_What?" he practically screamed into the phone._

_Is she crazy? Doesn't she realize that this park is HUGE? He could hear her laugh on the other line. _

"_You are one evil girl."_

"_Aw! You are so sweet!" he rolled his eyes. Of course only she would take that as a compliment. _

"_Oh shut up. Okay but atleast give me a hint." he said giving in on her little hide-and-seek game. She chuckled before saying "Okay, its pretty obvious." He waited for more but nothing came._

"_And…"_

"_You said one clue!" he mentally cursed. This girl was driving him insane. Only one thing left to do… "Stells!" he whined. Yup that's right, he whined!_

"_That's my name!" "You are infuriating!" _

"_Love you too!" After that he heard a click and the line went dead. He groaned loudly knowing that no one was around to hear him. _

"_Alright somewhere obvious huh?" he whispered to himself as he began walking further into the park. After what seemed like an eternity he finally found her. _

_And of course she was sitting on the pier. He saw her lying down with her eyes averted to the night sky. He sighed, feeling relieved that his search for the rebellious-hardheaded girl was finally over. _

_He stepped on the wooden pier and quietly walked towards her hoping to scare her. He was right behind her on his knees when he heard her chuckle "You realize that I can hear you moving, right?" _

_He rolled his eyes "What are you a bat?" "Probably. Or a vampire, maybe." He smiled and took a seat next to his best friend. Instead of lying down he sat crisscrossed looking down at her. _

"_So, what's up? You normally don't tell me to meet you at the park right when I come out of work."_

_Stella rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Well today is different. Now Charlie I am going to ask you a question and you are going to reply, okay?" He looked at her weirdly "Okay..?"_

"_Charlie Delgado, what day is it today?" he gave her a look that stated 'what kind of question is that? Did you bump your head on something?'_

"_Saturday…" _

"_Wrong!" _

"_Stella what are you talking about today is Saturday." "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You just don't get it do you? I can't believe you forgot!"_

_What the hell was this girl talking about? Was she sick?_

"_Alright Stella you are freaking me out here."_

"_Oh em gee Charlie. It's your effing birthday!"_

_At that moment his mouth dropped. "Yup it's July 31! Hello!" _

_There is no way that today was July 31! He pulled out his phone to check the date and sure enough in bright letters it read: "July 31". Then how come his parents didn't say happy birthday? Did they forget too? What about the band?_

"_Uh," _

_Stella shook her head in disbelief "How could you forget?" she said punching his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his sore shoulder and shot her a look. _

"_Hey don't give me that look. It's your birthday you're sixteen!" she smiled brightly. He smiled despite the fact that he had forgotten his birthday and so did almost everyone else, but he was glad she remembered. _

"_I can't believe you're the only one who remembered." Stella shook her head "Me either." She joked. He laughed and decided to lay right next to her his eyes averting to the stars like hers did. _

"_So how does it feel to be sixteen?" she asked smiling. "I'll tell you when I feel it."_

"_Come on you can finally get your license! You have to be excited about that!" she joked as she nudged him. He just smiled "Yup, that's true." She chuckled. _

_Then she pulled out something from her pocket "I got you something!" she sang. He sat up "Oh really? And what is that?" _

"_Close your eyes." She commanded and he obeyed. She then grabbed his hand and he felt himself freeze for a moment, not sure what she was doing. He then felt her tie something around his wrist and he heard her click her tongue. _

"_There! Okay, now open your eyes."_

_He did and looked down to his wrist. On his wrist was an amazing brown leather bracelet, the one he wanted to be precise, with an engraving on it that read: 'Be who you want to be, always stand tall,'_

"_It was the part of 'more than a band' that you wrote." She said with a shrug, she normally didn't do things like this and he could tell that she was embarrassed. He smiled warmly at her "Stella, thank you I love it." He said sincerely._

"_You do?" he nodded making her smile "Well then happy 16th birthday my friend!" then she did something completely unexpected. She hugged him. He was slightly stunned, she normally never gave people hugs willingly, she wasn't a hugger. But he hugged her back anyways bringing her close and for some strange reason it felt right. _

* * *

><p>They made it to the café and Stella swung the door open catching the attention of a few people who sat near the door sipping away on their coffees. She shot them a quick smile and looked around the decent sized café.<p>

Stella spotted Erik who was seated near the back with a cup of coffee on one hand as he talked to a man with blonde hair. From where she was standing she couldn't tell who the man was, but he seemed to be friendly from the way he was talking with Erik.

She shot a look at Mo who shrugged in reply to her unspoken question. Mo hadn't been paying much attention; she had other things on her mind at the moment.

Seeing as she was going to have to find out on her own she began her way up to Erik. Once she made it up to him she shot a quick grin at him and eyed the person that was talking to Erik wearily. He looked really familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

This man stood about 5 foot 10 with radiant blue eyes and sand-blonde hair. The man looked up at her and his eyes widen slightly "Stella? Stella Yamada?"

She was taken aback "Do I know you?" she asked with an edge to her voice. "Yeah sure you do, Ray Beech? Ring a bell?" she blinked.

"Ray?"

"You two know each other?" asked Erik very confused at the moment. Stella scoffed "Unfortunately yes."

"You're still with that Yamada? Come on it's been three years don't you think I've changed?" he asked smirking at her.

"Right and pigs fly." She rolled her eyes.

"Apparently you guys didn't like each other much." Erik mumbled making Stella snort. "That's a nice way of putting it."

Ray looked at Erik and sighed "Stella and I used to be 'enemies' through all of high school."

"Really?" Erik asked astonished. Stella nodded clicking her tongue "Yup, so how do you two know each other?" Stella asked motioning with her hand at the two.

"Well, Erik here is my cousin." Ray said flatly. If Stella had been drinking water she would have spit it out at this very moment, much like how she had spat lemonade at Ray in high school.

_"What?"_

Ray chuckled "Same old Stella." she shot him a glare and he lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

"Great, now I have to deal with seeing you for two weeks." She mumbled making Ray laugh. "Poor baby," he teased.

"Shut up." She said but then smiled slightly at the way they were acting. Here she was twenty-one years old acting like she was 15 years old again. He grinned at her and turned to look at Erik "Alright Man, I got to go. Are you coming?" Erik nodded.

"Stella, I'm going with Ray to my aunt's house. Ray can drop me off at Olivia's later." He turned to Ray "You know where Olivia lives right?" Ray nodded indifferently suddenly feeling something strange in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh yeah, I'll see you later Yamada." He said with a wink and motioned Erik to come along. Erik smiled quickly at Stella before walking out of the café. Stella nodded to herself trying to register want happened. Ray equals nice now? Alright that was going to take some getting used to.

"Did you find him?" she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and clutched her hand to her heart "Thanks for the mini heart-attacked." He smiled sheepishly "Sorry,"

She nodded "Yeah apparently he's related to Ray." She replied to his question with a shake of her head.

"Wow." He replied shocked.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"Anyways where is Mo?" she asked trying to get out of the sudden awkward moment.

"Waiting in the car. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Charlie I don't feel so good. Can you just take me home, please?" Mo asked as Charlie stopped at a red light. He gave her a concerned look "What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on top of hers in a form of comfort.<p>

"I-I… my head hurts… really bad." Charlie eyed her curiously "Are you hungry?" asked Stella from the back of the car genuinely concerned for her friend.

"I… no. I had a big breakfast." Mo stuttered. She was obviously lying at the moment and Charlie didn't know why.

"O…okay, if you're sure." Mo nodded quickly and as the green light flashed Charlie took a left turn heading towards her house.

Once they arrived Charlie walked Mo to the door being the gentlemen he was.

"So you're sure you'll be okay here alone?" Mo stared at Charlie for a moment then her eyes flickered to the truck where Stella was waiting patiently then back to him.

"Yeah, I think I just need to rest." She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, unlocked her door, and walked in to her house. Charlie watched the door shut close and stood there for a moment feeling confused then he sighed. With a shake of his head he headed back to the truck.

Once he was in he looked at Stella from his rear mirror "You can sit upfront if you want." He offered as he started the car. Stella shook her head "I'm fine here."

He nodded his okay and pressed on the gas.

"To Olivia's house right?" he asked "Yeah, let me call her to let her know I'm on my way."

She reached for her phone and found Olivia's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Liv, are you home?" _please say yes, please say yes!_

"_Um, no I'm not at the moment."_

_Darn!_ Stella sighed and closed her eyes "Oh, okay then. I… when will you be back by curiosity?"

"_In a couple of hours, maybe" _Stella then heard a crash in the background _"or maybe not. I got to go Stella, bye!"_

"And she hung up." Stella sighed to herself.

"Not home, huh?" she shook her head "Unfortunately."

"Well you can stay at my place for awhile, you know until she gets back. If you want…?" he said hesitantly. Stella seemed in deep thought before she sighed "I guess I can do that. Alright," she finished with a nonchalant shrugged.

Atleast she hoped it looked nonchalant.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you all enjoy? I wonder if you can guess what happened when Olivia's name was mentioned to Ray… hmmm … If someone guesses right they will receive a virtual cookie! haah! So who likes how I just left the ending hanging there? Lol I seem to have a thing for cliff-hangers! Haha well thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Until next time my fellow readers ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow this is probably the quickest update I've ever done for this story but I just got this idea in my head and had to write it down. So this is a short chapter but I'm pretty sure everyone will like this one ;) **

**Thank you for all your reviews! This time I got 6 reviews which is definitely an improvement from the previous chapters! And like the last chapter I'm asking for 7 reviews and if I get more that'd be just fantastic!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

><p>"Nice place you got here." her voice rang around the apartment as she walked around analyzing the place. He lived in a two bed room apartment. She couldn't help but think that his décor sense wasn't bad at all. What was up with guys now a days knowing about style?<p>

The place wasn't as small like she imagined when she got here. It was actually bigger inside than outside. She heard him chuckle as he walked his way into the living room where she was standing and took off his sunglasses.

"Thank you." He says with his deep husky voice. She looks up at him and finds herself starting to smile slightly but immediately hides it. He clears his throat hating to feel the awkward tension and says "So um are you hungry?"

She got ready to decline before the grumbling of her stomach was heard by both of them.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirks "Come on," he gestures to the kitchen. She reluctantly follows behind him not sure what to say.

The kitchen was small but a decent size for one person. "So you cook now?" she asked as she leaned her elbows on the counter her eyes not directly looking at his. He smiles "Well I had to learn. It's not good eating out all the time."

She snorts. He's definitely changed a lot. Three years ago he wouldn't have cared whether he spent everyday eating out. But then again he wasn't fit then like he was now. Which she unfortunately couldn't help but notice.

He opens the refrigerator and sighs as he thinks of what he should make.

"Do you want pasta?" she's hesitant at first before he quickly says "Don't worry, I wont use any meat."

She sighs in small relieve and smiles "Then that sounds fine." He smiles back at her making her stomach churn. _What's wrong with me?_

He makes his way to the pantry and pulls out a box of whole-wheat spaghetti. _Not only does he not eat out, he eats whole-wheat? _

She shakes her head "Um do you need help?" he looks up at her "Sure."

She makes her way towards him and asks what she could do. "Um well we'll need tomatoes, cilantro, olive oil, basil, and salt."

"And that is located where?" she asks with a small smile. "Oh sorry." He gestures to where everything was located and in no time both of them are cooking like pros.

"So how much salt?" she says looking down at the sauce they were creating which smelled delicious.

* * *

><p>"Wow you have passed the test. This tastes amazing." She complimented as she took another bite of her spaghetti. They were now sitting at the small dining table set for two enjoying their fabulous dinner. He swallowed and smiled "Well it wouldn't have come out as good if it wasn't for your help."<p>

She just chuckled. _This is crazy_, she thought. It was strange how they could go from awkward to almost normal. They were talking as if it was 3 years ago, it felt strange. "Well, you know." She shrugs laughing a little in which he follows. She takes a sip of her red wine which they both agreed went perfect with the meal. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment loving the bitter taste the wine gave off.

Things were going great and fine until he let his thoughts slip out.

"You know," he starts making her eyes look up at him. His expression showed one of slight confusion and hurt. "Yeah?" she asked taking another drink of her wine now feeling slightly light-headed.

"You never told me why you left."

She sets her drink down and averts her eyes from him "Charlie, now's not the time." She tries saying to avoid the subject but he objects "No, Stella, now's the perfect time." He doesn't say it rudely but just strong enough to make her know he wasn't going to waste time.

"It's been three years. Three years with that question running through my mind every day. Stella since the day you left until now I can't stop thinking about you. Why did you leave?"

She sighs feeling her heart accelerate. She knew this was going to come, all along she knew. She just wished it wasn't now. Maybe after like when she would be leaving for New York so she could avoid it, but it came now, today.

"Charlie, please." She practically begs. She didn't want to talk about it and he could see that but he was tired of waiting. He drops his fork and stands up. She doesn't move as she watches him walk into the kitchen with his plate at hand.

Should she go after him? Or stay and do nothing? She went with the first. She stood up and stalked after him "Charlie!"

She sees him cleaning up the kitchen and sighs running a hand through her brown hair, which was now a few inches below her shoulders. He doesn't respond and continues like he hadn't heard anything.

"Charlie?" she tries again. His eyes look to her face and he shakes his head putting his plate away he leaves to go to the dining room to continue cleaning when he was stopped by her grabbing his arm.

"Charlie, stop." She says demanding. He halts and turns around to face her "If you don't want to tell me then don't." he says clearly with an edge. She bites her lower lip before slowly letting out "Charlie, I left… b-because I couldn't love you." His eyes look at her with confusion any anger in him slowly dispersing.

"Stella, that doesn't make any sense. Why couldn't you love me?"

"Because someone else loved you." She whispers licking her lips. He shakes his head "And since when have you ever cared about that? Stella, I've always been in love with you!"

"Charlie—"

"No I just want to know one thing." Her mouth doesn't move but her eyes give him the permission to ask away "Did you ever stop loving me?"

His eyes locked with her and he puts one hand on her cheek making sure he didn't loose this connection, but she closes her eyes. "I-I… I d-don't know."

She couldn't help but stutter. He was asking her a question that she wasn't sure of the answer. Her eyes open and she sees how close their faces are so close that her breath hitches in her throat. She feels the room start to shrink as his eyes bore deeply into hers. She could hear her heart beat like crazy. _Dundundundun!_

Without thinking she whispers a constricted "Kiss…me" and he does. He puts one hand behind her neck and the other still on her cheek and he strongly presses his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She feels her whole body burn as their lips move like a dance. Her hands quickly find themselves in his hair.

He bites down on her lower lip making her open her mouth giving him the perfect entrance. Their breath is hot as it mingles before them, their mouth fused together in need. His hands leave her face and neck and search her body desperately, determined to know every inch and curve of this girl.

He leaves her mouth and starts to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck making her moan. She grabs his face and crashes her lips once again against his hungrily desperately needing to taste him. His hand finds his way under her blouse and she bites back a moan as his fingers start to trace around her flat stomach.

She tugs at his shirt "Charlie," she gasps as she pulls her lips away from his "I need" he kisses her again "you…" another hard kiss "now."

* * *

><p><em>~ Later that night ~ <em>

"Alright thanks man." Erik says as Ray parks his car in the driveway of Olivia's house.

"It was great seeing you again bro." Ray adds bumping fits with his cousin. Erik grins "Yeah it was." He points at the house "I hope Olivia's home because I tried calling Stella but she won't pick up."

Ray shrugs "Knock and see. I'll wait here." Erik nods and he opens the car door and steps out but the sound of a door opening makes him turn around to look at the house. Olivia was the one who opened the door of her house; she stepped out and walked towards Erik.

"Hey Erik." She smiled but her smile then faltered when she spotted who was in the driver's seat "...Ray." She said slowly suddenly feeling nervous. Ray nodded feeling his heart speed a little.

Ray scratched the back of his neck and turned to Erik "See she's here. Um I got to go." Erik eyed them confused, but nodded "Alright man, I'll see you when?"

Ray thought for a moment "Um I'll stop by later tomorrow." He looked at Olivia "If that's you know, okay with you?" Olivia nodded hesitantly before saying "Sure that's fine."

Ray smiled a little and said "Okay. Bye." With that Erik closed the passenger's side door and watched as Ray drove off.

He turned to look at Olivia who seemed to be very nervous "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah-yeah, totally fine." She cleared her throat and sighed "Sorry it's just… Something happened between Ray and me."

He nodded "Yeah he told me how he used to be a 'bully' to you and your friends." Olivia nodded even though that wasn't the reason she was feeling this way, but he didn't have to know that.

"R-right."

"Though," Erik says "I don't think that's the issue here. Now is it?" Olivia shook her head quickly "No," Erik nodded slowly but let it slide seeing as she didn't want to talk about it.

They both headed back to her house and he closed the door behind him. They both settled on the couch and he said "Have you seen Stella at all, because she won't pick up her phone." Olivia shook her head and pursed her lips "No, I haven't actually; I thought she was with you. But I guess not."

Erik shrugged "She's probably with Mo." he proposed. Where else would she be? From the looks of it and from what he has noticed she wouldn't be caught dead alone with Charlie. Olivia smiled "Probably is. I'll call her in the morning."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? What do you think will happen next? Now we're getting into the drama which I know all of you love so stay tuned for the next chapter of "Can't let you Go"<p>

**The Angel of Randomsity – Thank you! :)**

**Readingcutie428 – You are definitely on to something so here is a cookie (:) enjoy! Lol thank you for reviewing!**

**Chocolatelemonade – You too are correct something did occur between them but that'll be mention in a later chapter! Cookie for you (:) haha**

**Lemonadefanatic1 – Aww thank you SO much! **

**Fyrephoenix16 – Well there will definitely be Starlie! But I'm not sure about Scott/Mo just yet. Thank you so much!**

**nntah08 – Thank you and yup there is something definitely going on! And yeah I've mentioned Wen but not much though he will be mention more soon! :) Cookie for you (:) lol **


	12. Chapter 12!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Wow we're finally in 2012! Gosh last year flew by! I hope you all had a wonderful and blessed New Year I know I did! This chapter isn't that long but I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the ones who reviewed chapter 11 and the one's who gave me feedback on my new pen-name, I'm so happy that you all like it! And I want to give a huge thank you since on my last chapter I got exactly 7 reviews! Whoo! I'm so happy because of that! So I'm asking for a minimal of 7 reviews once again ;) **

_nntah08__ – I know so much drama! And there's still more to come! Haha thank you so much!_

_movie-musicaddict24__ – ha yes much drama! And I know poor Erik lol don't worry he'll be getting into the mix soon! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Readingcutie428__ – Haha yup! Thank you for reviewing ;)_

_Fyrephoenix16__ – Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_chocolatelemonade__ – haha yeah I'm still wondering how she's gonna find out lol! Aww I'm going to miss you, I hope you have a great time! Thank you for reviewing! :)_

_The Angel of Randomsity__ – Yeah I know it's kind of strange but I wanted to try something different. I'm kinda starting to like them lol! Thank you for reviewing ;)_

_HayleyKiyokoFan1 – Aw yeah I missed your reviews! Girl you're not a bad person lol you've been reviewing since the start so thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Disclaimer – I'm so tired of doing this. *in bored voice* I, TurnDreamsIntoReality, do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p><em>Olivia found herself at a local bar across the street from Dante's where she was drowning her sorrows with liquor. You see, she had just finished fighting with Wen for the third time this month and he decided it was time to call a quits.<br>_

_She, though angry, wasn't prepared for his hurtful words and they stung deeply in her. What happened to them? She thought sadly. They used to be so perfect together. They had never fought before but it seemed like World War III had begun. He had suddenly gotten angry with her about a misunderstanding and he didn't let it go._

_He didn't believe a word she said to him declaring that she was cheating on him. Which she was not. So here she was sitting by the bar counter on her forth drink. Normally she would never settle to getting drunk when she was feeling down but once she walked in and took her first sip it was like she couldn't stop._

_And besides she needed to forget about everything at the moment. Right now she didn't want to care about shit. Her fingers found there way through her luscious, long, golden, locks as she took another long sip of her alcoholic drink. _

_From the corner of her eye she saw a man sit next to her on another bar stool. He seemed distressed, his hair was sprawled everywhere, due to the fact that he kept running his hands through it, and his eyes were red. _

_She swirled in her seat so she could face the man. She then noticed that this man looked awfully familiar. He had sandy-blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes while supplying a very fit body. She couldn't help but think that he was h-o-t! It was uncharacteristic of her to think such but due to the fact that she was pretty drunk that itself was uncharacteristic. _

_She heard him order a drink and sigh. _

"_Hey…" she said feeling drowsy at the moment. The man looked up at the blonde and his eyes widen. What was she doing here?_

"_H-hey…" he replied hesitantly. "You look strangely familiar," she remarked smiling "Do I know you?" _

_His eyes scanned her face and saw that she was being completely serious at the moment no matter how drunk she was. "Olivia its Ray. Ray Beech…"_

_Olivia face-palmed herself "Wow, oh yeah I know who you are! Silly me!" she giggled then hiccupped. Ray nodded and looked down at the counter. "So what are you doing here?" she questioned finishing off her fifth drink. _

_The bartender handed Ray his drink and Ray asked for another even before he took a sip. "Long story." He said after drowning his glass and starting on a new one. Olivia nodded hiccupping again. _

"_So what about you? I've never thought goody-goody Olivia would even come to one of these let alone get drunk."_

"_I am not druunnk…" she went to slap his arm playfully but ended up falling off her stool and almost the floor if it weren't for him catching her. "Right, of course not." He mumbled sarcastically. _

"_Okay maybe I am a little drunk,"_

_He took another gulp of his drink getting ready to drown his next one already feeling the alcohol kicking in strongly. _

"…_but I don't care. I need to forget about everything at the moment. That bastard can go rot in hell for all I care." She mumbled the last part quietly to herself with much bitterness. _

_He chuckled "Well go for it. Live wild for once. In fact come on let's dance" he stood up and offered his arm to her lazily and she wobbly took it. He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. _

_She let loose not caring what she was doing being too drunk to give a damn. After awhile things between the two began to heat up and she found herself grinding against him as his hands trailed down her body. She laughed and turned to face him without saying anything her lips crashed unto his in an intense kiss surprising him to an extent but he quickly replied positively. _

_In no time their bodies were pressed together so tightly that not even a thread could pass between them. His hands trailed under her shirt and she let her hands roam down his muscular arms. She felt a passion that she never had felt with Wen and she loved it every second of it. It was something completely new to her and she wanted more of it now. _

_She had never felt something so intense, so hot. Her whole body was burning and every place his fingers laid on seemed to be as if his hands were fire itself. _

_His lips let go of hers and they began to trail hot, long, wet kisses down her neck. She tossed her head back breathing heavily moaning out his name with her eyes shut tight not caring of their surroundings though thankful that the place was dark. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair. He kissed every part of her beautiful face before going back to her lips. _

_He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck never loosing the embrace. _

"_Olivia… you don't know how bad I want you right now." He mumbled against her lips. _

"_Then… have me" she whispered seductively._

* * *

><p>Olivia jolted up from her laying position on the bed panting heavily. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating what felt like a million miles per second. Her face was pale white as if she had seen a ghost. Oh how she would trade to see a ghost right now.<p>

She has never had a dream that felt so real. Though it wasn't just a dream it was a memory; a flashback of many months prior.

Neither of them had spoken of it, they only agreed that it was just a fling, a one night stand. And that memory was forever erased from her mind; well that's what she thought. She pondered to herself that it was seeing him again is what brought back that memory to her mind.

She hadn't seen him since only until yesterday. She remembered the following morning she had woken up laying on his bed her head resting on his bare chest. They both were freaked out and promised that they'd never bring it up and pretend like it never happened. That it was a one time thing.

They were both really drunk though she remembers everything that went down. She doesn't know if he remembers exactly what had happened but she did and she hadn't stopped it then.

She pulled her hair in a high ponytail wishing the memories away with no success. Her hand was clasped to her chest finally calming down a bit.

It was then that she heard her phone that lied on her nightstand buzz to life. She fidgeted with her hair for a moment before quickly picking up her phone and answering without checking caller I.D.

"Hell-hello?" she asked nervously into the phone. She took in deep breaths calming her mind that was swiveling with billions of thoughts right at the moment.

"_Good morning beautiful. How are you?"_

She let the smallest smile appear on her face "Oh h-hey, Wen." She gulped. She could literally see Wen furrow his brows with a frown.

"_Are you okay Livy?"_

"Fine" She squeaked out. She cleared her throat and said "Yeah I'm fine just sleepy is all."

"_Oh okay. So do you want to go eat breakfast out today?"_

"Uhm…" she didn't know what to say inside she was screaming to reject his kind invitation but at the same time she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she did the only option she had left. She lied.

"Uh actually, _honey_, I was supposed to go out and eat with um Erik and uh Stella."

"_Oh,"_ he said slightly disappointed _"Oh alright that's fine. Okay I'll talk to you later babe. Love you."_

Olivia winced at those two words. "Oh-kay. Um bye!" and she hung up. She bit her lip closing her eyes. Since that night she wasn't sure anymore if she was truly in love with Wen.

She clambered off her bed untangling herself from the mess of her blankets and strutted to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>She walked into her kitchen to be met with a tired looking Erik. From the looks of it he had gotten no sleep.<p>

"Morning Olivia." He yawned running his fingers through his brown hair. Olivia giggled lightly. "Morning Erik."

"So did you call Stella?" he asked worriedly. Olivia could tell that Erik cared for his friend deeply and she couldn't help but think how cute it was. They had a brother/sister type relationship, it was sweet.

"No Erik I just woke up." She remarked. He chuckled sheepishly "Right. Sorry. I'm just worried"

Olivia nodded understandingly "I get it. But she's probably with Mo so don't worry,"

Erik nodded "Okay. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in a bit." Then he left off to the bathroom.

Olivia smiled once more before letting out a sigh and picking up her phone.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up that morning to the feel of an arm pulling her closer to a warm body. Her eyes slowly opened adjusting themselves to the light that seeped through his light-colored curtains. She fumbled around under his covers until she turned around to face him.<p>

He was still sound asleep. She sighed softly to herself. Last night had been amazing. More so then she could have ever imagined. She was way too off in la la land at the moment to realize how bad the consequences were.

Instead she let her fingers glide through his luscious dark hair moving the hair that was covering his handsome face.

His brown eyes then slowly opened at her touch and he saw the beautiful half-Asian staring at him with her sparkling chocolate eyes. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb just admiring the girl and her beauty. She leaned into his touch closing her eyes wishing to never leave this moment.

She opened her pretty eyes and stared at him adoringly. She puts her hand on top of his ready to say something, something that she wanted him to know. "I—"

But of course something always finds it's way to ruin the moment and in this case it was a phone ringing. Her phone buzzed to life, ringing annoyingly making her groan in annoyance suddenly forgetting what she was going to say. She sits up pulling the blanket to cover her body.

She runs a hand through her messy dark locks and shoots him a quick look as if saying, _that phone call probably isn't good. _

Since there were two blankets on the bed she wrapped one around her body and sauntered to the other side of the room where her phone lied forgotten last night.

The phone stopped ringing and it read _one missed call_. She picked up her phone and noticed that it was Olivia who had called.

Charlie sat up on the bed and questioned who it was with his eyes. Stella looked at him "Olivia," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at her phone and furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't pick up. Normally Stella always picked up her phone but she guessed Stella was still knocked out. Shopping with Mo will do that to a person, Olivia reasoned with herself.<p>

Instead of giving up and putting her phone away she dialed the only other person she could think of that Stella would be with.

After a few rings a groggily voice spoke on the other line _"Hello?" _

"Morning Mohini," Olivia replied using Mo's full name knowing it would annoy the Indian girl. On the other line Mo rolled her eyes but let a smile show on her sleepy face.

"_Good morning Livy. What's up?"_ Mo said letting out a loud yawn making Olivia wince and pull the phone from her ear for a moment.

"Um not much I was just calling to see if Stella stayed over your house last night."

Olivia could actually feel the confusion flowing through Mo right now _"What? I thought she was at your house?"_

Olivia shook her head but realized Mo couldn't see "No she's not here."

"_Well maybe she's over at her parents..?"_ Mo reasoned calmly but inside she was starting to get worried again. There was something strange in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it one bit.

Something entered Olivia's mind and she almost dropped her phone by the sudden shock. Could it actually be? No, it couldn't!

"Y-yeah that's probably it! Uh Mo I got to go. I'll talk to you later!" she didn't wait for Mo to question because she rapidly hung up.

* * *

><p>Stella dialed Olivia's number ready to lie her butt off saying that she stayed over her parents' house but the call went straight to voicemail. Stella was about to try again when Charlie's house phone began to ring and that's when she began to get nervous.<p>

Charlie sort of understanding what was going up stood up from the bed wrapping a towel around his waist. Stella bit her lip and her eyes flickered to Charlie then to the phone.

"Should I pick up?" she question hesitantly.

Charlie immediately shook his head "No Stella! Don't."

"Well someone has to answer it before everyone gets suspicious!" she was on the verge of freaking out and he noticed. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek "Stells relax. I'll answer. Just calm down."

She nodded and he let his hand fall from her cheek, he quickly picked up the phone before it went to voicemail.

"I have no idea how you can be so calm about this" she mumbled quietly though he didn't catch it.

"Hello?" his deep voice questioned raspy. He cleared his throat and Stella almost smirked but didn't. _So he is nervous too_.

"_Morning Charlie."_ a voice said on the other line that sounded vaguely like Olivia though Stella couldn't tell until Charlie replied using her name.

"Oh morning Olive. What's up?" he questioned casually which truly surprised Stella that his voice didn't have a hint of hesitant. Probably had enough practice from all though's years that he had to pretend like he was fine when she left. Stella winced at the thought still feeling really bad.

"_Oh just wondering if you know where Stella was. I called Mo and she said she wasn't there so you're the only option left."_ Charlie looked at Stella and her eyes widen.

Great now Mo was involved already and it wasn't even passed 10am. "Tell her I'm at my parents' house." She whispered quickly to him since that's exactly what she was going to tell Olivia.

"Oh Stella? She's at her parents' house. I dropped her off earlier yesterday." He said fluently. Olivia clicked her tongue and was silent for a moment _"Oh okay,"_ she said clearly unconvinced and Charlie almost winced.

"Yeah she wanted to spend time with her parents since Mo wanted to go home." He nodded. _Yup that works._

Olivia sighed _"Okay. Though I tried calling her but she didn't pick up,"_

"She's probably still sleeping," he offered running a hand through his hair slowly getting agitated.

"_Okay I'll try calling her again. I'll talk to you later Charlie."_ Olivia spoke before she hung up. As soon as she did Charlie let out a long sigh of relief.

"Um she's gonna call you now." He said to Stella who was already heading to the bathroom taking her phone with her.

"Okay." She called out unsteady.

* * *

><p>Stella knocked on the front door of Olivia's house. After speaking to Olivia that morning Stella was positive that Olivia was convinced that she stayed over her parents' house. Stella had quickly taken a shower and dressed into yesterday's clothes and made sure that she looked completely normal as if nothing had happened.<p>

Charlie had park a few houses away trying to not make it noticeable that she was with him. She had quickly kissed his cheek and told him that they would talk later and left the truck.

So now she was at the doorstep of Olivia's house to change and get ready to help Mo with wedding decoration planning. She was thankful that Olivia was tagging along. She felt bad for Erik, she's been so caught up with her troubles that she hasn't been paying much attention to him.

The door swung opened to reveal a flushed looking Olivia. Stella let out a smile and a "Hey Liv" before walking into her house as casual as possible.

Olivia didn't say anything but led her to the living room. While walking to the living room Stella was able to hear talking and laughter. And that's when she saw who it was.

Erik, Wen, and _Ray_ were sitting in the living room on the couches talking as if best friends. Though if Stella looked closely she would have noticed how uncomfortable Ray looked in the presence of Wen.

The heads of the men turn to look at the two girls that entered the room. Erik and Wen both stood up quickly and hugged Stella at the same time. Stella laughed a little with a happy smile "Hey guys!"

"Stella where have you been?" questioned Erik once he and Wen let go of her small frame. Stella chuckled looking at his face. He looked like a mother scolding their young one.

"At my parent's, _mom_." He frown at the nickname and stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature Erik," she stated but she too stuck her tongue at him. Then they both glared at each other then busted out laughing.

Olivia, Wen, and Ray witnessed this with amused looks.

After the little encounter between Erik and Stella they all settled on the couch and talk for a bit before Stella stood up and excused herself to go change. Olivia quickly followed behind.

* * *

><p>Stella walked into the guest room where her suitcase lied on the bed zipped closed. "So," Stella started, rummaging through her case. She shot a quick look at the girl who still hasn't spoken and who was seated on the bed.<p>

"Care to explain what's going on with you?" Stella finished her sentence finally picking out a stylish black tank-top with sparkles giving it an eighty's look. With jean shorts and her black Vintage studded black sneakers, with shiny black studs.

Olivia just shook her head "I should be asking you the same question" she replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Stella said walking into the bathroom that was connected with the guest room. Olivia stood by the door "Oh please, I know you were _not_ at your parents' house."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Ha so what do you think is going to happen next? Do you think she knows where Stella was? Will Olivia tell Stella about her thing with Ray? Find out in chapter 13 of "Can't Let You Go" ;)<strong>

**REVIEW! you'll make me the happiest person alive! Seriously.**


	13. I want to not want him

_So this chapter made my eyes water near the end, I wont give any detail! You'll have to read to find out! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers because this story has reached up to 70 reviews! Yay! :D I was so happy when I saw that, like you have no idea! Also thanks for the reviews I got on "Sparks Fly" if you haven't checked it out please do, and review on it because I only have like two reviews lol! _

Fyrephoenix16 – Hehe I'm glad you liked it! ;) Thank you so much for reviewing!

HayleyKiyokoFan1 – Thank you! :)

Readingcutie428 – Haha maybe ;) lol thank you for reviewing!

The Resistance of Cygnus – THANK YOU! Hahaha I'm happy you still like it even though it may be Ray/Olivia!

nntah08 – Haha thanks (; I hope the wow was a good thing lol! A few people were shocked by the last chapter so you know! :)

Madison706 (Vico) – OMG you reviewed! I've missed your reviews, thank you! Haha I'm really glad you love the whole Ray/Olivia thing!

**Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me besides the plot and Erik!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 13 <span>

Stella averts her eyes from her outfit to send an innocent look at Olivia. Stella raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl and said "I have no idea what you are talking about, Livy."

She then looks down at her outfit as if debating whether she should wear that or something a little less casual since they were going to go help Mo with wedding decoration and Mo would probably be upset if she was dressed in 'normal' clothes. Stella would've laughed if it wasn't for the guilt that was slowly appearing in the pit of her stomach.

"Should I wear this or something else?" she asked Olivia as if completely forgetting the blonde's statement. Olivia huffed and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Stella! Stop changing the subject!" the girl exclaimed. Stella walked right past her and to her luggage in search of a different outfit.

"I know you weren't at your parents' house! It's pretty obvious because exactly how did you get here?" Olivia was trying to find a way to get it out of her friend. She knew something was up! Stella was so easy to read at times that it wasn't even funny. Since Stella was such a passionate girl—expressing many feelings—sometimes she could read her like an open book!

Stella stayed quiet for a moment—her back faced to Olivia. On the outside, she seemed like nothing was going on in her mind but just finding what to wear, but in reality….much was in that brain of hers! What should she say?

"I…my parents dropped me off." She said lamely, she mentally slapped herself. Why was she such a terrible liar?

"Oh yeah then how come I didn't see their car?" Olivia pestered now standing beside the half-Asian almost glaring at her, arms still crossed.

"Olivia, it's not your problem!" she snapped taking the girl a little aback. Stella eyes widen and quickly apologized. "I-I'm so sorry Liv. I didn't mean to snap at you." She mumbled shooting her eyes towards her.

Olivia nodded but said nothing.

"But anyways, what's wrong with you? You seem off," Stella said finally pulling out a pair of rewind pleated cuffed denim shorts with a long white blouse where the sleeves fell off her shoulders just slightly. She would tuck in her shirt and put on a pair of her gold sandals. She looked at Olivia, who hasn't spoken after Stella asked the question, asking for her opinion.

Olivia smiled and nodded "Wow Stella Yamada actually dressing like a girly-girl? Where is this world coming to?" she joked. Stella chuckled, shaking her head and walked back over to the bathroom while Olivia lied back on the guest bed and threw her arms over her face in a distressed way.

Stella—from the bathroom—called out "You haven't answered my question, you know!"

"I know!" came Olivia's muffled reply.

Stella rolled her eyes at her friend as she stripped from her outer clothes and changed into her outfit. She went over to the mirror and began doing her make-up.

Once she was out, Olivia sat up on the bed and looked at Stella in surprise. Olivia's eyes were wide and her mouth almost dropped to the floor. Stella, she looked like a girl! Well… like a girly-type-of-girl.

Stella's hair was pushed to the side where her brown bangs were perfectly curled into soft waves that cascaded down half her face. Her make-up was done almost perfectly making her beauty look more enhanced and on her lips she had a light colored red.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would have thought you'd be trying to impress someone." Olivia said though part of her kind of knew something was going on.

Stella actually let a small blush paint her cheeks softly like the color of a pink rose and rolled her eyes "Nope! Like I've said before I've changed…somewhat." She chuckled.

"Of course you have." Olivia said smiling at her friend and she stood up from the bed. "So um did you call Mo to find out at what time we have to meet up with her?"

And there was that feeling again…

Stella nodded "Yeah she said like around 12-ish. So, we should be leaving by now." She replied looking down at her washed-jean-colored watched.

Olivia nodded and guided Stella to her room. When they past through the hall Olivia could hear Ray laugh huskily at something Erik said and felt the beat of her heart speed up quickly. She bit her lip trying hard to slow her heart rate down, but it didn't work.

Once they made it to her room Olivia shut the door quickly and sighed looking around fidgety. Stella of course noticed her friend's change of mood and looked at her oddly.

"You alright?"

Olivia quickly nodded then gave Stella a fake smile "F-fine. I… just need to get my shoes then we could um go."

"You don't sound fine." Stella pressed on gaining a look from the girl.

"Stells, why should I tell you if you won't tell me what happened last night?" Olivia said roughly and raised both eyebrows at her friend. Stella quickly sucked in a breath and bit on her lower lip.

She got her there.

"I…" she was going to say 'was at my parents' house' but her phone beeped signaling that she received a notification. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and noticed that it was a friend request on Facebook.

She stared at her phone strangely mentally questioning it, _what?_

She looked at the name and saw it read 'Isaac Thomas'. _Who the hell is Isaac?_ Stella racked through her brain pondering why the name sounded so familiar. She then noticed that she had also received a private message.

_Hello Stella its Isaac. Remember they guy you met a couple days ago? Well since you never called and I realized that I didn't have your number I decided to see if I could find you on here. And here you are! :) I would really like to get to know you sometime…_

Stella gasped to herself as she remembered her encounter with him just a few days ago. She was meaning to call him to let him know that she would be away but never got to it. She kind of felt bad, but she would talk to him later.

Olivia was studying her friend questionably and said "Uh I think we should go." She pointed to the door with her thumb and Stella nodded quickly standing up and tucking her phone safely in her back pocket.

* * *

><p>All three men were still in the same area from when both Stella and Olivia left them. Both Erik and Wen were seated on her couch and Ray was seated on a love-seat. When the girls walked into the living room Wen was the first one to get up—rather quickly.<p>

He stood up and strolled his way to Olivia and captured her in his arms. Olivia, to say the least, was surprised to receive such affection. Lately, they haven't been spending much alone time together and it felt weird.

She stayed in his arms for a bit until he pulled away, but kept his arms firmly around her petite waist.

"Where you two headed off to?" he whispered with a small smile. Honestly, he missed her. He missed being with her.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to feel the same way she had always felt with him. That warm feeling that would always make her feel safe, secured, and loved, but she felt nothing. She felt like their "love" they once shared was slipping away. Well at least in her part.

She opened her brown-colored eyes and smiled, a very small smile at him "Stella and I are going to go help Mo with wedding planning." She said with a small shrug now feeling rather awkward in his arms.

Ray and Erik were speaking to each other quietly and Ray tried his hardest not to look in her direction.

Stella—who watched from the other side of the room—sighed in sadness. It seemed like the people who are meant to be in-love or together weren't—they may have been together physically but mentally they were far from the other. To her, she was able to tell that something was up with Olivia by the way her eyes would look at Wen.

_She seems stiff. _

_She doesn't look like she loves him like she did before. Something must have happened, but I won't know because someone is being stubborn and ignoring my question! _

"Okay!" came Stella's loud voice interrupting Olivia and Wen's awkward "moment" on purpose. Wen let his hands drop from Olivia's sides and Olivia turn to look at Stella almost glad that she wasn't in his arms anymore—which only made her upset.

Ray looked at Stella with almost grateful eyes. He mentally cursed himself for feeling slightly angry when Wen hugged Olivia. It was an emotion he always hated feeling…

_Jealousy_.

Olivia nodded as Stella gave her a look and she cleared her throat "Okay, um we are off." She said.

Stella grinned at the men "Alright boys we are out of here so peace!" she exclaimed throwing a peace sign as they both headed out the front-door.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Stella met Mo at Starbucks when Mo said that they would plan there since she didn't want to do it at her house. Olivia questioned her asking why she didn't just come over to the house, but she declined saying she wanted to be out; that the rest of yesterday she was at her house doing nothing.<p>

Olivia didn't question Mo further and parked her small automobile in the parking lot of the café.

"So I have a few magazines and a few websites we can look at!" Mo exclaimed happily pulling out her laptop and setting it down on the table the three were occupying.

"I kind of wanted to do an Indian slash American wedding since you know," Mo said shrugging. Olivia was the first to pipe out something "Shouldn't Charlie be here?"

Mo shot a quick look at Stella then quickly looked back at Olivia. Stella felt her heart rise for a second and her cheeks turn red. She saw Mo look at her.

Though Mo wasn't thinking anything near to that. She had noticed how both Charlie and Stella were kind of awkward around each other so she didn't want to invite Charlie since she didn't want any problems.

"No, I mean I'm just trying to get an idea on what I want to do. Then, I'll discuss it with him." Was her reply, not forgetting to throw in a shrug. Olivia nodded still not at all understanding why, but didn't press on forward.

So, the three of them began their work. They spent about three hours trying to come up with a theme and surprisingly Mo didn't know what she really wanted to do. Both Olivia and Mo were the ones coming up with the ideas and the style she wanted, but Stella seemed out-of-it but not completely to the point where they could notice. She still gave her opinions, and would pitch in a few ideas, but she wasn't enthusiastic about it.

Though who would be, if the one you might just be in love with; the one who you could have never forgotten about, the one who had made last night the most amazing night of your life, the one who said that he was in love with her not his fiancé, what if he was getting married to what you would consider one of your best friends?

Her point exactly.

By the time they decided on a theme it was already 4:00pm. Both Stella and Olivia were getting tired of doing this. Their friend was so picky and an over-all perfectionist that drove both of them over edge! Stella let her first sigh come out and Mo looked up from her laptop to look at her.

Stella pursed her lips for a moment before giving her a small smile "I think we've worked enough today. Don't you think, Livy?" she asked her friend hopefully.

Olivia nodded her head and looked at her other friend, Mo.

At that moment Mo's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said once she picked up. "Really? Sure!"

"Okay, love you!" she waited for a moment smiling silly and once she heard a 'Mhmm' escape from the other line she hung up and looked at both of her friends.

"I think you're right. I have to go anyways. Thank you for your help Livy, Stella." she smiled widely at her friends and packed her things. She said her quick good-bye and left the place.

Stella glanced at Olivia with an eyebrow raised, Olivia just shrugged. "Eh, atleast we're done for today!" was Olivia's reply. Stella sighed in agreement and stood up followed by her best friend.

* * *

><p>"So you think the guys are still at your place?" Stella asked as Olivia made a left turn making her way home.<p>

"Uh I don't know…" was Olivia's unsteady reply. Stella squinted her face at her friend.

"You don't love Wen anymore, do you?"

Her question was so sudden and out of the blue that Olivia pulled the breaks unexpectedly coming to a flabbergasting halt. Stella's eyes widen as well as her friend's.

"_Huh?"_

Stella frown at her friend and shook her head. Olivia slowly started to move the car once again making sure to intake slow, sturdy breaths. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know you don't seem like you love him that way anymore."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in love with someone else." Stella said as if saying an obvious fact. She may not have known just yet_ who_, but she knew that her friend's heart was set on another's.

"I-I am not!" she defended herself. _She was not in love with Ray!_ Stella didn't say _who_ but _his_ name was so fresh in her mind that she couldn't help but think that. Her heart almost dropped, she was thankful she didn't say that out loud.

Stella shrugged aloofly "Whatever…"

* * *

><p>Turns out Wen and Ray left about five minutes before they got there. Olivia parked her car in the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car without any words. The rest of the car ride was cricket-silent. Neither said anything and Stella was too stubborn to be the first one to start another conversation with the uneasy blonde.<p>

Stella knew she was right.

…Everything was falling apart. It's hard to think that they all once wrote a song called "More Than a Band" when they weren't close anymore. She wishes they were. Maybe if she never left things would be different.

She didn't know how Olivia's situation might have been different, but it could have been.

Stella watched Olivia enter her house and she opened the passenger door and locked the car manually (since Olivia forgot to) before she too slammed it shut and entered behind her friend.

She walked past the hallway nearing the room she was staying in when she heard Erik call out her name. He was calling her from the guestroom he was staying in. She turned on her heals and made her way to the room.

She saw him as he stood up putting away his precious laptop and he turned to look at her. "Hey." He said.

She nodded and sat on the bed looking up at him. She smiled softly "Hey." She saw him rummage through his luggage for a moment before pulling out his jacket his eyes look at hers and he said "Come on."

Her face turned into one of confusion as she eyed him carefully "Where are we going?" she questioned as she stood up from the bed. He put on his jacket and took her hand playfully, dragging her to the door.

"I still owe you that ice cream." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p>She licked at her strawberry ice cream as they both walked together in a steady pace around the park. They were just casually talking and laughing about whatever would suddenly come to mind. He told her a couple of things he did while with Ray and she couldn't help but laugh.<p>

He also told her how surprised he was that Ray and she were once "arch-enemies".

"I don't understand why you were such enemies." he chuckled as he took a bit of his chocolate ice cream. She smiled at him and bumped her side with his good-humoredly.

"Well believe it or not, my friends and I were in a band." He looked at her surprised and she nodded.

"Yup, we were Lemonade Mouth. Pretty popular for a few years before we decided that it was time for an end."

"Really? Well who was in it?"

"Well I was lead guitarist-"

"Of course," he interjected quickly with a snort. She rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"_Right…_ Mo was on bass-"

"She plays bass?" he asked shocked once again interrupting her.

She rolled her eyes again "Can you please ask questions later?" she said feigning annoyance. She was actually kind of amused with the shock in his voice at the mention of Mo playing bass.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"_Anyways,_ Mo on bass, me on lead-guitar, Wen on piano. He is an amazing pianist and he raps too! So after that comes Olivia, lead singer, and you couldn't believe how shy she was-" She chuckled "and Charlie, he was our drummer—amazing by the way. Oh and Scott, which you haven't met just yet, was the second guitarist. He came later on. He was actually in Ray's band and Ray's best friend so that was one reason we didn't get along."

"Oh yeah I knew Ray was in a band. What was it Mudslide Crush or something along those lines."

"Yup that was them. Though I'm not sure why we hated each other so much I guess it was that he liked to mess with Olivia—and all of us—so much that I would always be the defender. I liked fighting back." She said letting her smile fade just slightly.

"Hm. What did you say your band's name was?"

"Lemonade Mouth."

Realization seemed to hit him after a few moments of thinking "Oh! I remember you guys! I was a big fan. No wonder when I first met you, you seemed so familiar." She smiled at him and he almost blushed in remembrance.

Now he remembers who Lemonade Mouth was and he remembers how he thought the bassist was down-right gorgeous. So now realizing that it was Mo he couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy…" he said sounding sheepish. She laughed "Sure is…"

"So moving on to more serious matters…" he spoke watching as her face turned from smiling to almost frowning. He sighed and his voice took a serious turn to it "Where, honestly, were you yesterday?"

She turned her face to the darkening clouds and ignored the urge to bite on her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous or in a horrible position. "I… what do you mean?"

"I mean, that I'm your best friend and I as your best friend know when you lie. And the whole thing about 'I was at my parents' was just terrible." He shook his head. She glanced quickly at him and hit his shoulder "I wasn't lying."

Now this time he rolled his eyes "Oh come on, Stells. Don't you think I know you better than that?"

"Unfortunately yes…" she said but said nothing else. Everything was quiet for a moment before he said "You were with Charlie, weren't you?"

"How-how would you know anything about that?" she mumbled now facing the ground as she stopped walking. This time she didn't fight the urge to bite her lip.

"Stella… I can see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. The first day we got here when we were at the airport you got insanely nervous when his name was mentioned. That was the first sign. Then when we went to eat that same day he walked out because he got angry. I know why too."

"And why is that?" she said glaring at him. "Because he thought you and I were dating." He almost chuckled but decided that it wasn't a good time for that. She shook her head "Why are you so smart?" she grumbled not really wanting an answer to it.

"And last night when you didn't come back I knew you were with him. Stells, what happened to you two? Is that why you never dated anyone?"

Stella step away from Erik and sat on the grass ignoring his question. Erik was tired of waiting for answers. He needed to know what was wrong with his friend, his_ sister_.

He sat in front of her and put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up until he was face to face with her.

"I-I want to not want him." She spoke raspy letting a lone tear escape from her pretty eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and letting his hand drop to his knees.

"Stells…" he said as she dropped her head onto his chest feeling already exhausted with all of this. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and felt her start to shake. That was the second time he witnessed Stella Yamada cry.

* * *

><p><em>:'( Poor Stella… I hope you enjoyed the little ErikStella interaction I thought it was adorable… so anyways please review! Thank you!_

_P.S. If there were any mistakes sorry since the fact that it's really late and I wanted to upload it now my mind doesn't work as well so please bare with me! xoxox_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh my goodness how is everybody? I've missed all of you! And I know, I know, you guys probably want to kill me for not updating in such a long time—BUT I have an explanation! I'm serious. Okay, so I had written like more than half of this like a week ago but then my computer received a freaking virus, so I was with no computer for about a whole week! And boy was that hard! So please do not hate me, I mean come on at least I updated! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and as a treat, it's a pretty long one ;) only because I love you all (:_

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH

* * *

><p>CH A PT E R <strong>14<strong>

Her warm tears seeped through his forest green t-shirt as Erik held her close to him. He had such an urge not to let her go. She was confused; he knew that. She was caught in the middle of something people shouldn't play with: love. Erik didn't press forward with questions of what exactly happened the night she didn't return because just her saying those words: _"I want to not want him."_ said it all.

Erik heard Stella sniffle and knew her tears were coming to an end. She slowly removed her head from his chest and eyed him with her clouded brown eyes that reflected off the sun-setting sky. She groaned lowly to herself and removed herself from his grasp, wiping away her tear-stained cheeks. "I feel so lame right now." She mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment.

He stood up from the green grass and offered her his hand. She generously took it and stood up, quickly dusting herself off. "Erik, thank you." She said quietly. He smiled gently at the girl and said: "What are friends for, huh?" she nodded in agreement and gave him a side-hug. He threw his arm over her shoulders as they began to walk quietly once again.

"Wait!" she just about screeched halting them both, he looked at her thinking that she had finally turned insane. Just a moment ago she was trying to fight back tears, and now she's screaming in his ear? He will never truly understand this girl. "…What?" he asked carefully. "Where are our ice-creams?" he almost laughed. "_What_?" he asked ridiculously; fighting the desperate urge not to laugh.

She turned her head back to where they previously were sitting on the grass and noted that both of their ice-creams where lying melted and squashed near the side-walk. "Aww… Erik, I'm 'a need some more ice-cream." She declared.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to Olivia's house it was about 8 o'clock. They had spent the rest of the time finding another ice-cream shop where they sold the <em>perfect <em>strawberry ice-cream, with Stella saying that any ice-cream just won't do.

She may have been loud and 'happy' on the outside, but she still wasn't her normal self and Erik wouldn't have expected it any other way. He was actually truly surprised that she _was_ somewhat herself.

It was later that night where Stella stated that she was tired. Erik agreed, being much drained with the whole Ice Cream Shop Scavenger Hunt. She hugged him one last time, quietly thanking him once again as he left to his guestroom. Olivia was seated on her living room couch while she watched Stella carefully. Olivia cleared her throat and Stella looked at her, grinned, and sat next to the blonde.

Stella sat crisscrossed on the leather couch and faced her. Olivia stayed silent with an almost blank expression on her face. Slowly, Stella's mood began to change. She was no longer with Erik and Olivia was being too quiet. Gradually Stella's mood from her crying session began to return. No one was keeping her busy from her thoughts, and her thoughts were only filled with Charlie. She bit her bottom lip once again, trying her hardest to act natural.

The biggest battle is in your mind, and right now she was trying to win the fight of him leaving her thoughts for atleast the night.

"Stells, I-I can trust you, right?" Olivia's voice disrupted Stella from her mental war. Stella, grateful at the moment, cocked her head to the side as she re-ran her friend's words quickly in her mind. Olivia sounded hesitant and awfully quiet, and let's not forget plain out nervous. Stella nodded to Olivia's question. "Well of course, Olivia! Why wouldn't you?"

Olivia sighed in relief "Well it's pretty…complicated. But thank you…" she said quietly, then said "A-and you trust me, right?" again Stella looked at her as if something had switched off in Olivia's head, but then quickly thought about it.

Of course she trusted Olivia! _Then why wont you tell her what happened?_ Went and came that little voice in the back of her head, surprising Stella herself. **We both know why we can't tell her! **She shot back, and then mentally kicked herself for talking back to her own self.

"Well…of course." Stella said, although this time with less enthusiasm. Olivia nodded once again and started playing with a lock of her blonde hair. Olivia was acting almost as if it was freshman year of high school, when Stella first met her. Nervous and unsure.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Stella asked laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are _you _okay?" was Olivia's strangely firm reply. Stella blinked and dropped her hand from Olivia's shoulder. "O-kay," Stella said weird out by the question.

"Stella, I think you need to talk to him." Olivia stated, now sitting the same way the guitarist was. Stella was unsure of what the girl was saying, though hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Stella cocked an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "What are you saying?"

Olivia started playing with her fingers and let her eyes fall downwards to her legs. "You love him, don't you?" Olivia slowly lifted her eyes and rested them on Stella's red face. Stella cleared her throat quietly and looked across from her, facing the plasma screen T.V that Olivia had in the living room. "Who?" was Stella's raspy reply. "The man you've always been in love with." Olivia stated, never leaving her eyes from her friend.

Stella's face slowly moved back to Olivia's and squinted up her eyes at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia sighed "Why do you choose to act so in denial?" said Olivia.

"_How else do you want me to be? I cannot be straight forward with this!"_ screamed Stella inside her head. "And why can't you be honest with him?" Stella asked with a slight attitude to her voice. Olivia was somehow annoying her, but deep down she knew Olivia was right.

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked genuinely surprised with the comeback hitting straight at home. "You don't love Wen anymore, I can see it. I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were, but I have no idea what you're saying. I mean I l...love Wen." Even trying to defend herself the word "love" towards Wen didn't come out easily. Was it true? Did she really not love Wen anymore?

Although thinking things through, Olivia could almost say yes to her question. She felt nothing with him anymore. Before when they were younger and much in love she always used to feel sparks and she felt like she couldn't live without him.

Everyday she had to see him or she didn't know what she'd do. But now…she wants to stay away from him as much as she can. When he hugs she feels awkward in his embrace, when he kisses her she doesn't know what to think. She wants to love him but you can't play on broken strings. And that's what they were; their love broke when he decided to break up with her over a misunderstanding.

She may not have realized it yet, but that night she moved on.

"No you don't." Stella contradicted standing up from the couch before things went towards her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Olivia questioned standing up as well only to sit both of them down to their previous spots. "I am not done with you! Sure you can tell me what you think, but now you have to listen to what I think!" she declared glaring at the girl.

"There is nothing to talk about Olivia!"

"Stella," Olivia started calmly. "I promised myself that I would figure out what the problem was the night you got here. I think I have. You still love Charlie." Stella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I've never _loved_ Charlie!" she resented crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought we've already established that you are a horrible liar?"

Stella's lips turned align and she blinked at her friend. Olivia sighed in frustration when the guitarist stayed silent. "Look, I've always known that you and Charlie had a thing for the other. Okay, so Charlie was easier to figure out; though you on the other hand not so much." Olivia shrugged.

"Olivia! Okay so what if maybe I had a thing for him then! It was more than three whole freaking years ago! _Hello?_ We're twenty-one, and he's getting MARRIED!"

"To a girl who he doesn't love." Olivia added.

"You know what? I'm going to bed!" Stella said, now fuming with anger. She stood up curtly, and stomped off to the guestroom.

"One, two, three." Olivia mumbled to herself and right on cue a loud shut of a door was heard. "Ugh…why does she have to be so 'effing hard?"

* * *

><p>The clocked turned exactly 9:00am on the dot and just as the clock turned on as did Stella's phone. It rang to life to the same ringtone she's had for about a month. That ringtone has never sounded as annoying as right now.<p>

Stella twisted in the mess of the brown sheets, rummaging around the blankets, looking for her phone with her eyes closed. Though seeing as it was useless looking for it blind, she opened her eyes with a groan and found out that her phone was right by where her head rested.

Stella moaned in annoyance and picked up her phone mumbling a rude "Hello." The voice on the other line was bubbly and annoying to Stella's ears.

The person on the other line giggled before saying a happy _"Good morning sunshine!"_ Stella rolled her eyes and leisurely sat up on the bed, all her weight on her forearms. "Mo, it's too earlier! What the hell do you want?"

Mo completely unfazed by the girl's attitude just grinned into the phone. Stella could literally see Mo's perfect, blinding white teeth grinning wide. She had no idea how her friend was so energetic at the moment. Stella sure knew she wasn't. _"Well tomorrow is Olivia's birthday. And I wanted to throw her a small surprise party at my house! Doesn't it sound fun?"_

Stella felt like slapping Mo right now. Nothing at 9 in the fucking morning sounded _fun_. Stella rolled her eyes and sighed an "I guess…" _"So, I'm going to pick you up in around 10 minutes!"_ Stella eyes popped out of her sockets. "What!"

"Yeah, so we can plan and decorate!" Mo replied happily as she fixed her hair in front of her vanity mirror.

_Mo is way too much of a perfectionist! _

"God help me!" Stella mumbled "Ugh fine, but if I'm not ready by the time you get here. You have to learn something, and you know what that is? PATIENCE!" Mo just laughed "Says the girl who loathes the definition." Stella rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah. Okay, bye!" and she hung up without waiting for her friend's reply.

Stella dropped her phone on the cushiony bed. She was getting tired of this. She was so excited for the two weeks to end just so she didn't have to live with every morning being woken up by the hyper Mohini Banjaree.

It's like she's some sort of messed-up sunshine-y vampire. Like she sucks all the energy from everyone in the morning and stores it up in herself. Yeah, Stella could totally see that. Stella nodded and sat up straight on the bed.

Stella glided her fingers through her dark hair and with her other hand rubbed her sore eyes. She groaned dramatically and threw her head back. _Why me?_

She took a black scrunchie and wrapped her hair in a high ponytail before standing up lazily, cursing the wood floor for being as damn cold as ice. She picked up her checkered suitcase and threw all of the clothes on the bed, not caring of the mess she was making, thinking that she'll worry about it later.

She picked out a white, sparkly, long blouse that its sleeve hung off her left shoulder, which accentuated her figure perfectly. She then picked out a pair of light jean colored skinny jeans that had ripping in different areas.

She threw on her outfit and searched for a pair of socks and her brown boots. She looked at herself in a full-length mirror and thought she looked fine. She sat on the floor nearing herself to the mirror to be able to see her hair better. She took out a few bobby pins and made her hair look presentable enough then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**Ding dong!** Rang the doorbell from the entrance, Stella rolled her brown eyes as she finished the final touches on the make-up she had on. She added clear gloss to her perfect pink lips and made a 'smack' sound with her lips.

There! She looked decent enough! She walked back to the guestroom and fetched out her phone and walked down the hall.

Stella opened the door and was immediately attacked by her friend giving her an enormous hug. Stella sighed and hugged her back quickly before releasing her. "Stells! You look great!" Mo complimented and Stella gave her a questioning look. Okay this girl was normally happy but now she was downright _loca_.

Stella opened her mouth to speak before she felt Mo grab her wrist "Come on we have to go before Olivia wakes up!" she whispered/shouted which made absolutely no sense since just a moment ago she couldn't keep her voice down.

"Mo, don't worry about it! Olivia is a real deep sleeper. Remember?" Stella said smirking a bit as the memories from years ago came flooding back.

She remembered when they were on tour and the girls had to sleep in one room and the guys in another—when they stayed at hotels. You could've probably had a huge party with blow horns and fireworks and she bet Olivia wouldn't have woken up.

Mo snickered "Good point. But we have to go!" Stella shook her head and released herself from her friend's grip. "_Not_ before I eat something!" Mo groaned, but nonetheless headed to Olivia's kitchen trying to be quiet. Stella rolled her eyes at the girl's antics.

"Hey-**Whoa**!" came Mo's surprised voice from the kitchen. Stella walked faster and stood by her only to find out that she was surprised to see Erik in the kitchen…shirtless. Stella snickered while looking at Erik. He seemed half asleep in his plaid blue pajama pants and ruffled dark hair. Mo was just about drooling and yet Erik hadn't noticed.

"Oh hey Mo…Hey Stells." said Erik's sleepy voice. He said it so casual sounding that Stella almost busted out laughing but held it in by an inch.

Mo couldn't help but stare at Erik's well-built chest and arms. She felt so bad, like if she was sinning. _Snap out of it Mohini! Come on think of Charlie shirtless! Anything!_ It took her a few but she was finally able to look away from his…er…very fit body…and looked at his face. Erik ruffled his dark locks and yawn. "I'm going back to bed." He said tiredly as he strutted back to the guestroom with a glass of water in hand.

Mo cleared her throat "So-so um anyways…let's go out and grab breakfast." Mo stuttered out. Stella shook her head at her friend, preventing the urge to laugh. "Come on." Stella said patting Mo on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>After much debating and arguing the girls settled down for none other than McDonald's—much to Stella's dismay. McDonald's was definitely not Stella's first choice but considering the fact that she was both starving and they couldn't agree on anything—and they're talking about <em>anything<em>—they both had to settle for this.

"So you seem extremely giddy today." Stella mentioned as she took a bite of her hash brown looking at her friend quizzically.

Mo raised an eyebrow at her friend but then smiled. "Oh, well you know, I just had an amazing night with my fiancé." Mo said, picking at the eggs on her plate. When she said that, Stella started to cough. Mo was worried she would choke.

"Stella, _Stells!_ Are you okay?" she asked patting Stella's back until Stella's coughs subsided. Stella pounded her chest a few times before nodding and taking a sip of her orange juice calming herself down.

"Yeah *cough* I'm fine." She said as she leaned back in her seat. Mo stared at her with bewilder eyes. "My gosh, I thought you were going to die on me!" Mo exclaimed.

Stella rolled her eyes but nonetheless thanked her for "saving her life". She didn't know what came over her.

There was a question that was bugging Stella, especially once her friend said that. She opened her mouth and couldn't believe that the question actually escaped "So, um, I know this question is like way off base here; but um have you and Charlie…you know…" She stuttered feeling stupid once she re-ran the way she said it in her mind.

Mo eyed her skeptically for a moment as if trying to make sense of what her friend stuttered out. Mo nodded her head—which made Stella's heart drop—until Mo shook her head negatively.

"Uh no…we've never had sex." She said it sort of sad sounded. Stella blinked a few times, shock written across her face. "Wait, what? So you're saying that you've been together for like, two years, and you've never had…sex?"

This was pretty surprising for Stella. Mo rolled her eyes "No we haven't, Charlie has never seemed up to it." Stella blinked once again. What Stella has known so far was that if Charlie never had sex with Mo…that meant…that she was his first. And he was her first... _Whoa. _It was all she could think.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shopping and then a few more hours of decorating and setting everything up, the two girls were exhausted. <em>Extremely<em> exhausted. Although, if they were to pick who was most tired, Stella would win by a long-shot. She probably wouldn't have been this exhausted if Mo wasn't such a _stickler_. She was worse than Erik, and _that_ was saying something.

The two girls were sprawled on Mo's couch, Stella resting upside-down, her head resting on the floor as the rest of her body laid on the couch. Mo was lying like any normal person would, legs resting on the brown coffee table.

"You know…" Stella started, glancing up at Mo. "You remind me a lot of Erik." Stella snickered. Mo cocked an eyebrow at her brown haired friend "Why?" Mo asked.

Stella shrugged and moved to sit the correct way, starting to feel light-headed. She sat on the other side of the couch, hugging her legs close to her as she looked at Mo "I don't know, probably because you're both perfectionists, energetic, love fashion, etc, etc." she shrugged once more letting a light smirk appear on her face when she saw Mo's face tint a light colored pink.

"Really?" Mo squeaked out making Stella giggle. "Yes really. I remember telling him that he reminded me of you when I was still in New York." Stella grinned.

Mo pursed her lips then let a light smile appear on her face. The place was silent for a while, Stella not knowing what to say and not sure if she did want to say anything.

Although, Mo on the other hand; had a question that was bugging her. That has been bugging her for a while now. "Hey Stella, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

Stella looked up at her, previously staring Mo's engagement ring. "Hmm?" mumbled Stella. Mo, taking that reply as a 'go on' continued "Why did you leave for New York?"

Stella looked away from Mo "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to do something different." She said obviously lying. Mo may not have known what has been happening these last few days, but she knew Stella wasn't giving her the truth. She didn't like that.

"A-are you sure?" Mo asked. Stella glanced quickly at her before looking back down "Yeah…I mean I felt like I belonged somewhere else. Or like, I needed to go somewhere else." _to forget; to move on._ She almost added but gratefully didn't.

Mo felt something strange in the pit of her stomach when she said the last part. She needed to go somewhere else. What did that mean? For some reason Mo felt like she knew yet didn't. _Why is this so hard to figure out? She can be so vague when she wanted to be! _

"You do realize that you are a very vague person, right?" Mo questioned with a small smile on her face. Stella shook her head, forcing a smile. Just about similar to what Olivia said to her. Well she had to be. How else would she manage?

* * *

><p>Both Mo and Stella had everything set by the time the clock struck 6 o'clock. They invited only their close friends and a few others from the days of their Mesa High years.<p>

Wen had volunteered to help with the music, so that was good. Stella arranged the food, surprisingly really well. She guessed she found her hidden talent. Mo had made sure everything was perfect and in place (of course) and made sure who was coming to the get together and who was not.

So the next step was getting Olivia.

Olivia was currently at her house coming back from her trip to the mall. It was around 11:30am when she woke up and along with her came Erik who had also once again woken up.

They had brunch together and Olivia, finding out the Stella was with Mo, invited Erik to go out with her. She decided that she would show him around Arizona and he was easy to accept. They had a fun time together, she was glad he was so easy to talk to, and hang out with. No wonder he was Stella's best friend.

It was now 7:00pm and Wen was in charge of bringing Olivia to Mo's house. So here he was, in front of her house ready to knock, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It reminded him of the first time he came over her house. He knocked and waited about 30 seconds before the door flew open to be met with Olivia White herself. She had on a white sundress with her hair picked up in a high pony-tail, her bangs out and about framing her face beautifully.

She smiled up and him and greeted him with a quick hug. Wen was slightly disappointed that the hug didn't even last more than 3 seconds.

"Hey Wen." She greeted normally, her eyes shinning brightly, reflecting of the sun-setting sky delightfully. He smiled and took her hand in his "Hey Olivia." He mumbled bringing her close to him.

She bit on her lower lip for a moment and she saw him leaning in to kiss her. She wasn't sure what to do. Lean in or move away? Although she wanted to go with the latter she knew she would upset him, so she leaned closer until their lips were pressed together in kiss. They stayed there for a moment before she pulled away and he smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful…" He said making her blush. She mumbled a flustered "thanks" before she asked him what he was here for.

His smile faltered a tad before he remembered about the plan. "Oh…well I want to take you somewhere." He said. He had planned exactly what he was going to say on his ride over to her house, but when she stood in front of him; he forgot.

She nodded but then looked back at her house "I'd love to but Erik is here. I don't want to leave him alone." was her unsteady reply. Wen pursed his lips in remembrance that Erik was still in Olivia's house and quickly said: "Then he can come with us!"

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged "Okay, let me just go and get him." She said quickly and rushed into the house.

She knocked on the door to one of the guestrooms—the one Erik was staying in—and waited until he opened the door. He had a smile on his face "Hey Olivia…" he said as if almost expecting that she was going to call for him. She grinned "Um Wen wants to know if you want to come with us to go out?" she asked.

He nodded his head quickly and fetched his brown leather jacket, throwing it over his white v-neck t-shirt. "Let's go!" he said without giving it a second's thought.

Now she was even more confused. She shook the feeling away; shrugged, and followed after Erik.

While in Wen's car Olivia didn't say much. Wen and Erik were chatting amongst themselves about whatever it is that guys talked about. Olivia had her head leaned against the window of the passenger side with her eyes closed. She had no idea where they were going. Maybe if she opened her eyes she would know, but she didn't feel like it.

So that was how the whole ride went until Olivia felt Wen stop the car and park. Her eyes snapped opened and was immediately drowned with confusion. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of this. "W-why are we at Mo's house?" she asked directly at Wen.

Wen stayed silent and unbuckled his seatbelt with Erik following after. They both hopped off the car and Wen raced to Olivia's side and opened the door for her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't.

He smiled at her and gestured towards her seatbelt. She complied but didn't move. "Wen…?" he chuckled "Come on Olivia. We have to stop by Mo's house for a bit." She nodded and took the hand he offered her, and jumped off the car as well.

Olivia hadn't noticed that Erik had already entered the house until Wen and she stood in front of the entrance door. "Hey wait where's-" Wen opened the door and they both stepped in.

Olivia's question was cut off as she heard popping sounds and people cheering loudly, screaming: "SURPRISE! HAPPY _EARLY_ BIRTHDAY!"

Olivia's mouth dropped and she covered her hands over her lips. Her eyes were wide and she looked at Wen with surprise and glee.

Stella and Mo launched out to her friend and pulled her into a tight hugged; huddled together. The girls were laughing together as Olivia was still in complete shock mode, hugging her friends back. "Oh my gosh, did you two plan this?"

Stella chuckled as the girls pulled away from each other but Mo put her arms around her two friends. "You can say something like that."

Mo laughed "Happy early birthday Livy!" Mo exclaimed. Olivia smiled; her friends could always make her feel special. She smiled wide at them "Aw I love you girls!" she cooed and hugged them once again.

* * *

><p>Olivia had enjoyed the party for about an hour before she felt like escaping from the crowd. It wasn't that she didn't like it. On the contrary, she was so happy that her friends planned something like this for her when her birthday was tomorrow.<p>

But she wanted some time alone to think. Tomorrow she would turn 23, being the oldest of her friends—minus Ray and Scott—by a couple of months. It was time for some changes. She went up to the second floor of Mo's house, where there was barely anyone, and went out on the balcony that Mo had. The night air was beautiful and cool.

She liked how the breeze refreshed her hot skin and the way the breeze blew through her hair tenderly. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was thankful that Wen was playing as the DJ, giving her time to herself to think through.

The balcony was wide and high from the ground. She loved it. She felt like she could finally breathe. She suddenly heard a light tap on the balcony door, and figured that it was someone. She turned around only to see Ray open the door to the balcony and step out. She felt her eyes widen and her heart begin to race.

He smiled at her and said "Needed to get away from the crowd." She nodded not having anything to say. "Is it okay if I stay here?" he asked worried since she didn't say anything. She nodded quickly "Y-yeah, that's fine." He smiled once more and like her leaned his elbows on the balcony railings.

* * *

><p>The bright moon illuminated her face brilliantly as Stella sat on the branch of a tree behind Mo's house. The area was quiet despite her being able to hear the bass of the music as it vibrated through the house.<p>

Stella hadn't stuck around long inside. She had been there until Olivia had mysteriously disappeared from her sight and hadn't seen her since. But knowing Olivia, she most likely snuck out to a quiet place, much like herself.

Stella looked up towards the brightly lit up stars and smiled. In times when she was feeling down or confused, nature always found a way to perk her up and let her forget about everything else. She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing.

From a distance, she was able to hear the rustling of leaves from down below as the lizards hop from bush to bush and by the tree whenever a light breeze would pass by, cooling her warm skin. She could hear the faint noise of small crickets chirping about. She also could hear shuffling of feet as they moved through the soft, green grass.

She opened her eyes and blinked. She furrowed her eyebrows and came to a conclusion that she wasn't alone, anymore. She looked down below, searching for who was in her presence, but was unable to see anything due to the darkness.

She stopped searching knowing that the person spotted her and waited for them to say something. "I thought I'd find you here." the voice said. She immediately knew who it was. She couldn't fight the small smile that crept up her face as she heard him chuckle lightly.

She swung her legs a little in the open air and looked down at the sound of his voice. "You, my friend are good." she complimented playfully. "Scary good." the person, Charlie, said grinning.

Charlie got closer to the tree and looked up at her, crossing his arms over his chest "So what are you doing up there, missy?" he raised an eyebrow at her; lightly smirking. She shrugged her shoulders, squinting up her eyes to get a better look at him; finally able to make out his form.

"Don't know, Charles. I guess I just wanted some time alone." he reached out and grabbed her hand "Come here." he said. She laughed a little before jumping off the tree and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He smiled into her hair and put his arms around her waist, pulling a little bit away from her, to be able to see her face.

"Oh so you want me to leave?" he asked referring to her statement of wanting to be alone. She could literally hear the smirk that she swore was on his lips. She pushed his shoulder jokingly "No… I guess you can stay."

He nodded chuckling a little followed by her light giggling. They didn't say anything for a while just enjoying each other's company. He brushed his nose against hers in attempt of an Eskimo kiss. She smiled a little before biting her lip when his lips brushed her bottom lip softly.

One of her hands rested on his chest as one of his rested on the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes as his lips feathered hers once again. He did it again and again until she got tired of his teasing and pressed her lips firmly onto his in a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, unlike their others kisses shared.

Their lips moved together slowly and sweet; in sync. The sensation was so great that neither ever wanted to let go. Their lips molded together so perfectly, that it felt almost like a dream. One of his hands entangled themselves in her loose her and breathed in her sweet smell of vanilla. His tongue smoothly brushed passed her lips and she opened her mouth giving him entrance.

They stayed that way for some time before lack of air became an important part so they pulled away, foreheads pressed together. They breathed in and out unevenly at first before they both calmed down.

She gave him one last kiss before resting her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around the small of her back and closed his eyes. "Charles?" she mumbled against his chest. "Hm?" he cracked a small smile when she used his real name. Stella was the only person that could pass calling him by his full name.

"Remember when you asked me if I ever stopped loving you?" she asked now looking up at his face. He nodded remembering it. "Yeah."

"The answer is no, I've never have. Charlie, I love you." She whispered feeling her heart ache just a little more. She was no longer in denial. She knew she was in love with him. She felt the heartbreak because she wasn't supposed to love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love cliff-hangers? :P Thanks to everyone who read, please REVIEW :) Okay now time for my reviewers:<strong>

**Demi101 – Thank you I'm glad you like it! And yeah I know, I'm a wenlivia fan too, but I wanted something different in this story. So I tried Ray/Olivia, so let's see how that goes!**

**HayleyKiyokoFan1 – Oh my gosh, I know I cried too :( and I'm pretty sure this chapter answered your question! ;) Thank you for reviewing! **

**Nntah08 – Hehe well thank you ;) and yeah I'm actually pretty anxious for them to get together too, and I am the writer! Lol. And yes Erik is definitely a sweetheart :P**

**Fyrephoenix16**** – I know! So sad last chapter, but I hope you likes this one! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Readingcutie428 – I know poor Stella indeed! And about your other review lol that would be an amazing surprise, but we'll just have to wait and see! Hehe! Thank you for reviewing!**

**The Angel of Randomsity – Lol, nah Erik and Stella have some kind of sibling/friendship relationship, so I don't think they'll end up together! But thank you for reviewing! Lol :)**

__**chocolatelemonade - Yay I'm so glad you're back! Thank you so much for reviewing! Lol and yeah Olivia has changed a bit over the last few years. lol. **

_And that's it for now my fellow readers! Thank you so much and btw I accept anonymous reviews, so don't be shy to leave a comment! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes. It's been FOREVER since I've updated. But honestly I had no laptop to upload my stories, but I'm back! And it feels good. THANK YOU all for not giving up on me and this story! I love all your reviews, lovely as always! Please enjoy this short chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Olivia and Ray_

It was silent. **Very** **silent**. The only thing audible to the ear was the light breeze as it passed by them and their own breathing.

Olivia felt nervous as Ray stood not far from her. Her heart had picked up speed and her hands had gone clammy. It had been years since she's last felt this way.

Over the years when Lemonade Mouth was a big hit, she had little by little lost that intimidated side of her. As the years past, she had been able to overcome her fears and things that made her nervous. And now as she stood 21—tomorrow 22—she considered herself confident and braver than ever before.

So as she stood here, next to him, that feeling of uneasiness felt foreign. She of course played if off, saying that it was _that_ night that made her like this around him. But there was more to it.

"So, um, I would say happy birthday, but considering that your birthday's tomorrow…" Ray trailed off not knowing what else to say. He cleared his throat, hating to feel the thick awkward silence. She shot him a quick half smile before biting her lip and looking away from him. "Yeah, uh thanks." She said anyways.

He sighed as he fumbled with his fingers. He was feeling angry with himself. He was being ridiculous! He has always known what to say, especially when it came to girls. So this, _this silence_ that was coming from him, was unnatural! This shouldn't be happening! He always knew how to talk to girls, he _always_ did. He took a quick glance at her and decided that she wasn't just any girl.

"Your welcome," he said nodding a little then cursing at himself for sounding so lame. Olivia seemed to have noticed that because she let a small giggle escape her lips. Ray looked at her and bit his lip "What are you laughing about?" she looked at him and smiled to restrain herself from giggling once again.

"Oh nothing…" she told him playfully looking away from him her mood suddenly shifting to a more normal her. He raised an eyebrow "Nothing, really? Because, you know, normal people don't just laugh about just 'nothing'." He said to her not noticing that he had moved closer to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Well I'm not normal." She told him serious sounding. He grinned a little at her response. "So what are you, an alien, or something?" he joked. She pursed her lips before nodding. "Oh yeah, I'm totally an alien." she played along with him.

"Hm, well you're not green…" he said. She shook her head "Well aren't we stereo typical. I'll have you know, aliens aren't green. We look just like people." She told him smirking a little.

"Oh really? Are they all pretty like you?"

Crap.

That comment slipped out suddenly and totally unprepared. It didn't even go past his mind before it flew out of his mouth. She felt her cheeks turn hot when he said that, but quickly shook it off and pushed his shoulder a bit.

"Don't flirt with me." she told him chuckling.

He seemed to have overcome his little shock mode from the slip up as he nudge her shoulder "I wasn't flirting with you." He looked at her when she bit her lip. Those sweet, soft, pink lips of hers seemed to taunt him at this moment. He didn't know why but as she licked her lips he felt such an urge to just kiss her.

"_Dude, snapped out of it!"_ his mind shouted at him. He shook it off and looked away from her.

"Oh yeah, because telling a girl she's pretty the way you did is _totally not_ flirting." She told him with a playful roll of her eyes. He looked back at her and smirked a little, feeling his confidence come back to him little by little. "Well it's not called flirting if it's the truth…" he said to her.

She scoffed a little and looked at him, giving him the "seriously?" look. "Okay, _now_ you are really flirting with me." she replied. He shook his head "Trust me, you'll know when I'm flirting." He said with a shrug.

* * *

><p><em>Stella and Charlie<em>

She let go of his embrace and stood silent; looking at him. She was through running; crying. She was so tired of it. She loved him. Yes. But she knew she couldn't stay here any more.

Even if she did love him, it didn't change anything. He was still going to get married with her friend. No point in staying.

"Charlie, I'm leaving tomorrow." She told him softly and quickly looked down fearing his reaction.

It took Charlie a moment to process her words but once he had he sighed deeply. He nodded, understanding why she had to but not wanting her too. He wished he could stop her.

He lifted her chin up with his finger and said: "Yeah, I kind of figured." She pressed her lips together before moving her head away from his touch. "Bye." She said quietly before walking away.

He stood there silently, he didn't want to say goodbye this way. "Stella." he turned around only to find that he was talking to himself.

* * *

><p>Stella moved passed several of people in order to leave the house. She remembered that Erik was still in there but most likely found himself a girl to flirt with or something. It was easy for girls to swoon over him.<p>

Like for real, have you seen him? She was glad that she hadn't fallen for him, but at the same time she wished she had. Because she wouldn't be stuck in a predicament like she was now. All because of Charlie.

Great. He was still stuck in her mind. She knew he will be for a long time.

As she walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk, she heard footsteps following her. She prayed it wasn't Charlie before turning around to face the person.

Relieve and disappointment clouded her mind as she looked at her friend that stood there. "What is it, Mohini?" she voice came out sharper than intended to.

Mo seemed taken aback by the roughness in her voice, but quickly recovered. "Where're you going? I saw you walk out and I want to know why…"

Stella shook her head, and crossed her arms, "None of your business… just tell Erik I left." she said before turning her back to Mo.

There was silence for a moment before—

"No."

Stella raised both eyebrows at the attitude that left Mo's voice. "_What?_" she said before turning to look at her again.

Mo crossed her arms as well before saying: "What's wrong with you? Ever since you came to visit you've been acting real strange… It's not like you."

"And how would you know that? We haven't spoken for years!" Stella roared. Letting out her anger at her.

"Well that wasn't my fault! You chose to ignore me for months and months! And I don't understand what's with you and Charlie. Like seriously what the heck? You've been acting as if you were arch enemies or worse…"

Stella curled up her fist at the mention at Charlie's name. "That's none of your business!" she growled. Mo stepped closer, "I think it is. Maybe you've forgotten that he's MY fiancé!"

Stella took a deep breath before saying "Trust me, I haven't." she said turning away and crossing the street, ready to walk to Olivia's house.

Her eyes were clouded with angry tears as she walked away unable to hear a sudden shout yelling out

"STELLA!"

But it was too late.

She turned only to meet face to face with a blinding white light, headlights of a truck to be exact, coming speedily towards her.

Before she was able to react she felt her body collide roughly with something. After that everything went black.

Pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>What better way to end a long-waited chapter than to leave it on a cliffhanger? Huh? Huh? But don't worry! I'm already thinking of the next chapter! (By the way, in chapter 14 I made a mistake of Olivia's age I put 23 when it was 22. So yeah Olivia is turning 22 and not 23! Thank You!)<strong>

**Review PLEASE! :)**


	16. Soul Mate

**Yes, another short chapter, but I know you guys will like this one. It's not the end. I still have a few more ideas and I hope you all stick with me through them. Thanks to Fyrephoenix16 and .x for their sweet reviews! And to ReadingCutie428 for PM-ing me with her review. I really hope I get more reviews for this chapter though!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Charlie's P.O.V_

I remember standing there last night in silence once Stella had left. I felt this ache in my chest that I couldn't describe. I just knew it was unbearable. I knew no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to rid Stella from my mind; my life. She was there...everywhere.

I remember after a few minutes I walked back inside and into the crowded house. I could hear the music blasting, I could see many grins and smiles; dancing. Seeing all those happy and lit-up faces only made me feel worse. From across me I could see Erik with a red-headed girl. They seemed to be in a flirty conversation, it had seemed.

I had immediately wondered where Mo was and then the thought of Stella popped into my head. I looked around but no sign of either. I had sighed and thought maybe, she or Mo were outside.

If Stella was outside, maybe I could talk to her and give her a real goodbye, I had thought.

I had found myself walking outside and unto the driveway when I had suddenly heard a few shouting words before it stopped. I quickly looked up and had seen Stella walking away from Mo.

At that moment I felt as if my world would fall apart.

"STELLA!" I had screeched before running as fast as I could and pushing her out of the way before she was hit.

We both rolled unto the other side of the street and I had quickly made sure she was still okay.

Her breath had been hollow and she was unconscious. Mo had run to me and I had told her to call 911…

So now here I am; I haven't left her sight since I was able to visit her in the hospital. It turned out she had a rather severe concussion, but she should be okay…

I wasn't so sure. I looked to her and took her small hand in mine. I couldn't loose her. Loosing her would be like loosing half of me. I looked to my watch, 9:00am it read. I had stayed here, awake, all night.

I squeezed her hand, and studied her. Her forehead was bandaged up where she got hit hard when she landed on the sidewalk, and on her hands she had small and big scratches and bruises. I let a small tear fall from my eye. She looked terrible. It was hard seeing her like this.

I heard a soft knock on the door and my eyes reverted to it. After a moment the figure walked in, Mo. She gave a small sad smile before kneeling next to me.

She stayed silent for quite some time, looking down to the floor. My eyes went back to Stella. I asked myself _why her_, as the room was quiet.

I looked to Mo when she glanced to me with watery eyes, "You saved her…" she whispered brokenly.

I let out an unsteady breath before nodding a little. She seemed to study me, her eyes looking into mine. I had to look away. She glanced to my hand which was still holding Stella's.

_Mo's P.O.V –_

Last night had been a nightmare, I was still shaking. I felt horrible, my friend could've died, and the last words from me to her would have been words of fighting, arguing. After she was taken to the hospital I went with them, along with Erik who had caught up.

I hadn't stayed the night; because I told myself I would come early in the morning. I had walked in, giving a soft knock on the door only to be welcomed by sorrowful eyes of Charlie, my fiancé.

I was still in shock that when I saw him only the words "You saved her" came out from my mouth quietly. I swallowed a small lump in my throat before looking down and then looking to his hand that was intertwined with Stella's.

Plain as day it was. Why hadn't I noticed before? Maybe I did, maybe I just didn't want it to be so.

Tears quietly poured down my eyes and to my soft lips. I wiped them with the back of my hand before sighing quietly.

"Charlie…" I mumbled looking to him again to grab his attention. Once I had it, I closed my eyes for a moment before taking his hand.

"C-can I try something?" I asked quietly. He gave my hand a small squeeze only making my heart ache a little more.

"Yes." He replied just as quiet.

I nodded a little before moving my face close to his. I breathed in a little before pressing my lips softly to his. He gave no reaction, like I had assumed. After a few seconds he slowly kissed me back but that's when I pulled away.

I nodded before looking down. I looked to my left hand and carefully and shakily took off the ring from my ring finger. I took his hand once more and placed the ring in his hand.

"Give this to her." I said.

He looked to me with confused eyes and I nodded. "I know you love her… You always did." I said in an almost understanding manner eyes I let the words out shakily. It was hard forgetting the first person you fell in love with.

"But Mo…"

"I don't know how I hadn't figured it before… I think I always knew." I told him before slowly standing up. I looked at Stella, knowing that she had Charlie's heart and always did. I didn't move or speak for a while, before looking to Charlie. "Take care of her…please."

I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and told him something before I walked out. "I'll visit her later… tell her that no matter what, I still love her…" I said to him. She was still _my_ best friend.

It seemed that last night had opened my eyes to reality.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie's P.O.V –<em>

Mo walked out leaving me a little dumbfounded.

Wait.

I gently stood up from the seat and walked out the door and caught up with Mo.

"Mo, wait." I said, touching her arm to halt her. She looked at me, surprised.

"What is it?"

I licked my lips. "How…"

"How did I know?" she ended my question quietly and she removed her arm from my touch. She looked to me and said. "Like I said, I guess I always sort of knew. I just thought playing dumb would somehow take me away from reality.

"But I knew that would only hurt you more than it could ever hurt me. I knew you always loved her… it's a girl thing." She ended with a shrug.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely looking down. She took my hand making my eyes connect with hers. "Don't be… it had been my mistake years ago… Besides you can't apologize for being in love, Charlie."

I didn't know what to say. She was making this way to easy. I felt my heart break a little looking at her face. "I love you, Mo." she nodded. "I love you too... But that's not enough, is it?"

I shook my head and sighed "No."

She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a small, soft kiss. We stayed there for a moment before we pulled away.

"Now, go be with the one who truly is your soul mate." She said giving me a soft smile.

* * *

><p><em>Stella's P.O.V –<em>

I felt my eyes flutter open. Darkness was all I had seen and felt for what seemed like an eternity. I knew I wasn't dead, but I hadn't felt alive. I had heard breathing only to realize it had been only mine.

I quickly shut my eyes from the blinding light then I heard a small gasp of hope. I let myself open my eyes once again, this time slower and turned my head to the right. I saw him, the love of my life, staring back at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Y-you're awake…" he said, almost sounding as if reassuring him self. I took in my surroundings and noticed I was at a hospital. I looked to my arm to find bandages and such. "What happened?" I said before gasping when I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head.

"Oh God, and why is my head pounding?" I moaned softly, closing my eyes.

"You were almost hit by a truck." He voice spoke out raspy. I racked through my brain, trying to remember.

"But I felt myself collide with something. Was it the truck?"

"No. I-I saved you before you were hit."

I was quiet for a while before I said: "Thank you." and opening my eyes again. I was supposed to be half-way to New York… and now I'm here. What did that mean?

"I'm glad you saved me… Because then I wouldn't have been able to give you a better goodbye."

"…I don't want to say goodbye, Stella."

I sighed. "We have to."

"No we don't."

I glanced to him "What?" I asked, sincerely confused. Gosh, I felt like Charlie. I saw him move from his seat and he kneeled in front of me.

"We don't have to, because I want you to marry me." he told me before pulling out a small silver ring.

The engagement ring.

_What?_

I felt my eyes water. "No, you're with Mo! Are you okay? I think you're just tired." I shook my head and forced my heart to not feel hopeful. H-he was just tired. From the looks of it he hadn't slept the whole night.

He shook his head and grasped my hand softly. "We're not together anymore, Stella. Will you marry me?"


	17. Finally Married!

_Her eyes stared wide-eyed at him. She couldn't muster out words for what felt like an eternity. "I-I…" _

_"Stella?" he asked his voice holding a tint of nervousness. She wouldn't say anything and he feared she'd say no. _

_"Yes!" she finally managed out with a forming grin on her face. "Yes. I'll marry you!" she declared happily. He smiled widely before taking her left hand in his and placing the ring on her ring finger. _

_She felt tears swelling up her eyes as he took her hand and kissed it. _

Stella smiled at the memory. It had been a year since that and here she stood in front of the full length mirror in her hotel room. She was marrying the love of her life today and she was still in shock, but oh so happy.

Her delicately manicured fingers ran over the white beads of her long and beautiful wedding gown. "I'm getting married…" she whispered to herself feeling her nerves take over her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Knock Knock!_

She heard someone knock on the other side of the door and she walked over to the door. Once she swung it opened her best friend walked in.

"Eric." She said with a smile.

Erik smiled, he seemed extra excited making Stella gasped. "She said yes?" she asked excitedly. He nodded "Yup, I just asked her." Stella chuckled, happy for him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

After Charlie and Mo had broken up Erik and Mo had gotten closer. He was her shoulder to cry on if she needed it; he was there when she needed a friend. She and he would talk on the phone almost every day once Erik and Stella came back to New York to finish their last year of college. And after 4 months Mo moved to NYC pursuing her dreams of becoming a lawyer.

Erik and Mo would spend all their time together. It came to a point where Stella had gotten annoyed from all their time spent together, saying that she missed her best friend. And finally after a year he asked her out and apparently she said yes!

"Thanks." He smiled before taking her hand and leading her to the full length mirror. "You look beautiful. And that dress looks amazing on you." He told her.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." She giggled. Yes, he had helped her pick out her dress. It was truly a piece of fine work.

"You know it." He winked. She chuckled.

He knew she was nervous because he felt her hand shaking. "Stella Yamada nervous? No way." He smirked. She nodded almost reluctantly. "Yeah I am."

"Relax. You're going to marry the love of your life. It's going to be just fine." He reassured her. She nodded her thanks. "Just wait 'till you have kids. Then you'd be a nervous wreck." He chuckled.

That made her laugh "And how do you know about that, Hunter?" she asked using his last name. He shrugged "I just do." He smirked before giving her kiss on the forehead and heading for the door. "The ceremony begins soon. I'll see you in there."

Once the door shut she took a deep breath before walking out. She met up with Mo who walked with her to the door.

"You look gorgeous, Stella." She smiled at her friend. "Thank you. By the way I found out about the news." She smirked at Mo who in return blushed beat red. Stella laughed quietly at her blushed face.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you!" Mo giggled.

They made it to the doors and Stella sighed once more, relaxing herself. "I can do this," she whispered.

"I'll meet you in there." Mo left.

She felt someone take her hand and she looked up "Hey Dad," she smiled. Her dad had tears forming in his eyes. He was as headstrong and tough as Stella and he wouldn't cry for anything… but his 'little girl' was getting married. How could he not, even a little?

"You look beautiful, baby." He told his daughter. Stella gave him a watery smile "Thank you." She told him, giving his hand a squeeze as the doors opened.

"Come on." He told her with a smile.

They began to walk up slowly.

Stella looked to her left side and saw Olivia sitting next to Wen. She gave Stella a smile and a small wave. Stella smiled back.

She looked to her right and saw Ray sitting next to his 'date' and Scott. Ray gave her a light smirk and she almost chuckled before looking back to the front.

Olivia took a glance to her right and met the blue eyes of Ray who had been staring at her. Their eyes both held something deep before they both looked away.

Stella and her father were almost to the front when Stella caught Charlie's eyes. He stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. He mouthed and 'I love you,' making Stella smile a little more and returning the gesture 'I love you, too'

They made it up to Charlie and Stella quickly glance to her left seeing Erik and Mo both standing where the Maid of Honor was supposed to stand. She mentally snorted. Yes, both of them were her 'Maid of Honor'.

Erik saw her expression and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled lightly before her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her hand to Charlie's.

Charlie smiled at her and she couldn't help but grin back. "We're finally getting married." She whispered to him. "Yeah we are. You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked with a light smirk, he was only joking.

"Hmm maybe a few." She smirked back, playfulness in her voice.

Their attention went to the pastor as he began.

When it was time for their vows they both look at each other

"I, Charlie Delgado, do solemnly swear to love you always. In good times, and in bad times. In sickness and in health, 'till death do us apart. Stella I love you and I will not let anything come between us." He said with truth coating his brown eyes.

Stella smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I, Stella Yamada, swear to love you always. In sickness and in health. And yes even in the darkest days and in the good days."

He chuckled at the way she said it.

"Charlie Delgado, I love you." She smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

He removed the veil from her face and put his hands on her cheeks "I love you." He said once more before kissing her passionately.

The crowd cheered as Stella put her hands on his waist, kissing him back with all her love. When they pulled away they both laughed before he took her, carrying her bridal style and out the room, with her giggling and demanding to be let down.

Once he did let her go they were outside; people following behind. She slapped his arm playfully totally not expecting to be carried like that.

He just laughed, kissing her once more; shutting her up from what would be a non-important rant.

After all these years they were finally together.

_Truly together. _

She was glad that they couldn't let go.

**"I Can't Let You Go"**

* * *

><p><strong> THE END<strong>

**Wow. We've finally made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. **

**Also what did you think about the Raylivia sad moment? Should I make a sequel about them? Leave me your thoughts. **

**I loved you all :)**


End file.
